Growing up Together
by LeaDaVinci
Summary: Gabriella lived in a small town outside of Albuquerque and Troy lived in the centre of Albuquerque City. When their paths cross, they quickly learn that life is easier when you have someone who will be there at your highest highs and lowest lows, to celebrate your accomplishments and work harder at your failures.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

In all honesty, this is a writing spree. I don't have a specific plot or idea of where the story is going. I'm just writing as i got along so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **"** _I believe that two people are connected at the heart, and it doesn't matter what you do, or who you are or where you live; there are no boundaries or barriers if two people are destined to be together"_

 _-Julia Roberts_

 **Chapter 1**

Just outside the skirts of Albuquerque is a small town that quite unknown but clear of existence. The town is as small as it gets, with one post office, one motel, one library, one elementary school, one high school, one church, one boutique, one salon, a health clinic and you get the idea. Small town gossip couldn't be any more of a perfect phrase for a town like Eastmellow. With a population of just over 1500 people there wasn't any possible way of not knowing about the librarian and sheriff's new relationship or Mrs. Gerald's daily complains about the noisy teenagers. The people of Eastmellow even starts lining up outside of Ms. Montez's house when whispers broke out that she was making her famous delicious double chocolate brownies.

There was nothing more special than Helen's double chocolate brownies. No matter how many times the other housewives tried, nothing could measure up to her brownies. And while they are simply delicious they were also very rare. She was the head nurse of the town's clinic therefore her presence at word was crucial and although the town's people rarely have health issues, she was the oil that kept the clinic running.

At the young age of 26, Helen was an extraordinarily beautiful and single female. However at 26 she was also the guardian of young Gabriella Montez and although she was not her birth daughter, she was still indeed her niece, her goddaughter and most of all her own bloodline.

In the heart of New York City, Gabriella was just 5 years old when her mother, Maria, passed away from a tragic car accident. It was just after 11pm, after work, on a snowfall night when she was heading home. Driving at an unusual fast pace, she unfortunately encountered black ice and was skidding uncontrollably on the road until her car collided with another which sent her to her last breathe.

After the sad and tragic reality of the death of Maria, Helen packed up Gabriella's life and moved her back to the small town her family originated from. At a young age, Gabriella learnt her mother was sleeping and wouldn't return to them but she never understood why. Therefore she immersed herself into books and books and more books. After school her aunt Catherine, who is Helen's best friend, would pick her up and take her to her workplace, the library. This of course encouraged Gabriella to read more books and learn more material outside of school while she waited on her aunt Helen to pick her up to head home.

Gabriella's love for reading didn't go unnoticed by her aunt, her friends, her schoolmates, her teachers and the principal of the school. Although in a small town, Gabriella didn't make many friends, she had only considered Kristen and Abigail her friends. Albeit she wasn't a talkative child, some would even consider her mute, but Gabriella was a beautiful, smart, loving, caring and friendly girl. Each week the girls' would host a sleepover amongst the three of them and weekly the host would shift between the three. While Kristen and Abigail would talk about boys, Gabriella was reading about them in her new novel. When Kristen and Abigail would watch scary movies, Gabriella would read the new Goosebumps novel. However when her best friends would kindly ask her to leave the fantasy world behind and mentally join them, Gabriella didn't debate she simply laughed with them and put her book aside.

In the fifth grade, Gabriella's elementary principal offered her a chance to skip the sixth grade and join the seventh grade. After a long discussion with her aunt, she declined. She expressed to her aunt that she already didn't have a lot of friends and albeit she didn't want to leave Kristen and Abigail behind. She wanted to graduate elementary school, junior-senior high school with them. Helen had smiled at Gabriella as she spoke about her friends, she had explained to Gabriella that it wasn't like she was moving away, she would still see her friends but regardless she wasn't going to push Gabriella to do something she wasn't content with, therefore on a sunny Monday morning she met with Gabriella's principal and teacher and declined their offer.

Helen Montez was a busy body with her career as the head nurse but she was never too busy for her niece, Gabriella. Each night at 6pm, she would sit at the dinner table with Gabriella and hold her hand and they would say grace together, after they would both say the high and lows of their day before eating the dinner.

"High; the first day of seventh grade was great! Low; I couldn't find the second book of the trilogy I was reading at the library" Gabriella wrapped up her taco with extra cheese before taking a huge bite

"Honey, I'm glad you had a great day," Helen brushed Gabriella's curl behind her ear and smiled at the 12 year old with taco sauce smeared on her mouth. "My high was seeing you confidently walking into school and my low was Mrs. Gerald's complaining"

Gabriella giggled while wiping the towel across her mouth, "Did she go to the clinic again?"

"Yes! And I still cannot find why she is feeling stomach aches" Helen rolled her eyes "I've checked for pancreatitis, she's not lactose intolerant and she's not taking medication, so …"

"Maybe she has nephrolithiasis, after all she is quite the mature lady"

"Hmm, maybe. I'll consider that. Are you sure you're 12 years old Missy?"

Gabriella giggled and her eyes squint as she hid behind her napkin, her small nose scrunched up and her smile stretch up to her eyes.

"Oh my darling, you remind me so much of your mother"

"I miss Mama"

"I know baby she would be so proud of you!"

"I know, she would say something like, 'Ay, mi Corazon es muy inteligente!'" Gabriella's smile stretched higher than the mountains as she imitated her mother.

In the Montez household, although Maria tragically passed there was a rule to never speak of her in a sad or forbidden tone. Helen was opened to questions about her sister and she loved sharing all her stories and memories with her goddaughter. It was the only way they were able to keep her spirit alive and present in the house. However there were days Gabriella hid under her blanket and cried for hours when she remembered the mere hours after the accident. It was then Helen had made another rule, that if she wants to cry they will cry together. It had been a while since tears were shed as they constantly made more efforts to celebrate their memories with her than to cry over the absence of the one they love very much.

"Speaking of intelligence, we have to talk about today at some point young Missy"

The silence enveloped them as they indulged the remaining tacos of taco night. Helen kept a close eye of Gabriella waiting for a sign for the conversation to continue. Much to Helen's delight, Gabriella released a sigh

"I don't want to leave Aunt Helen."

"Darling, you wouldn't need to leave Eastmellow. It's a great opportunity and would open so many doors for you in the future. However if you really don't want to go it's fine as well. I will support you in any decision you make but I really think this would be a great opportunity for you Sweetheart."

"It's out of town, it's inconvenient for you to take me there everyday"

"Sweetheart, if this is something you truly want I will find a way to make it work. Just say that you want it and you don't worry your little head about anything. Did you talk to Kristen and Abigail about it?"

Gabriella slowly nodded. "Kristen says her cousin goes there and she visited the one once and said if she wasn't at Eastmellow with us she would've asked her parents to send her there."

"Well what do you think?"

"I don't know"

"Oh my gosh! Gabi doesn't know!" Helen's jaw dropped to the table and she dramatically grasped her cheeks as her eyes widen in surprise.

Gabriella giggled at her funny face and mockery and reached her index finger out and poked her aunt's nose.

"Silly auntie"

"Honey just think about it, okay?" Gabriella nodded as she helped her aunt clean up the dinner plates

/

When the black SUV drove into town, the gossip mill started turning. The whispers started with 'It's the FBI' which of course revolved into 'the president is demolishing Eastmellow' but somehow transformed into 'Justin Bieber is hiding out in Eastmellow from paparazzi.'

At 12:03pm the black SUV pulled up into Eastmellow Junior-Senior high school parking lot. This of course dispersed all the rumors speculating around town. A prestige woman stepped out of the car. Dressed from head to toe what seems like a designer suit and five-inch heels she headed towards the main entrance with a distraught assistant falling behind. The woman dressed in the expensive suit had a smile on her face and a fascination in her eye. She smiled at the kids running towards their classroom and the ones peeping through the window. She didn't have to take a second guess to know that this small town rarely had visitors.

She followed the signs that led her to the principal's office. The assistant seated behind the desk allowed her to enter the office. She smiled at the man behind the desk.

"Jeffery, pleasure seeing you again"

"Likewise Jennifer." He shook her hand and kissed each side of her cheek. "Please, have a seat" he gestured at the seat across his table

"You remember my assistant, Lisa. Lisa, a friend of mine and principal to this fine institution, Jeffery Matthews"

"Pleasure to see you sir" she nodded her head and situated herself in the seat beside her boss

"Pleasure is mine Lisa, Welcome to Eastmellow"

"So let's get to it, Jeffery"

"Ah yes, first let me thank you for visiting us today. I really appreciate it, it's been a bit hectic here with finding a new teacher." He picked up the phone that was placed at the top of his desk "Penny, could you bring Gabriella's file in please" he placed the phone back on his receiver. In less than a second, the assistant that escorted Jennifer and Lisa in had entered with a file folder.

"Don't worry about it Jeffery, you came to visit me last week it is only fitting to return the favour. So let's get down to it"

"Great! Did you receive the remaining files I sent you last week?"

"Yes! And I must say I'm very impressed."

"Jennifer, you won't be disappointed at all. In all my years of teaching and running this school I have never been more impressed with a student since, well ever. I know paper files can only go so far with descriptions but you must meet her. These are just a few extra paperwork that you are welcome to look through"

"Well you've got quite the confidence in this girl"

"I really do, her intelligence is flabbergasting. She excels in all her subjects, not specifically one. We offered her a chance to skip a grade and she declined. She's a very humble girl; refused to leave her friends behind and make them feel less."

Jennifer carefully glances at each page of Gabriella's file. Reading through her reports, teacher comments and academic grades.

"I realized she only joined Eastmellow at age 6, why is that?"

"Ah, Gabriella was only a toddler when she lost her mother. Her father was never apart of the picture and so her aunt, who will be joining us shortly, stepped in and gained custody of Gabriella."

"Oh my, that's very tragic"

"It is. Maria, her mother, was apart of Eastmellow almost her entire life. She moved away to New York just after graduation. When Gabriella joined us we were ecstatic to have another Montez with us, however the loss of her mother made her more distance to our opened arms. Instead she masked herself into reading tons of books."

The phone settled in front of Principal Matthew buzzed; he excused himself before answering the phone. His smile extended and softly he told Penny to allow his visitor to join the meeting.

A soft knock on the door, it opened slowly and revealed a dark brown curly hair brunette wearing pink scrubs. She shuffled forward towards Principal Matthews, shaking his hand and wishing him a good afternoon.

"Jennifer, Lisa; this is Helen Montez, Gabriella's aunt and guardian. Helen, this is Principal Jennifer Pratt of Victoria East Academy and her assistant Lisa.

After a quick round of handshakes and 'nice to meet you' the four adults sat around the big brown mahogany desk. Hands clasped, legs crossed, shoulders back and thoughts that repeated the same words: 'this meeting could either go north or south.'

"I was just telling Principal Pratt more about Gabriella, Helen. We love having Gabriella here at Eastmellow but I sincerely believe that she will excel even higher at Victoria East Academy. They have facilities and resources that will allow Gabriella to expand and experiment and expose her extraordinary intelligence. She will be a great addition to the East Academy."

After long discussions of Gabriella and the opportunities Prinicpal Pratt was offering, as well as the dynamics and structures of the school. To say that Helen was a bit overwhelmed with such information was an understatement. However she fully understood what this opportunity for her niece meant.

Victoria East Academy is Albuquerque's most prestige junior-senior high school. This institution is known for molding the smartest, most talented and most extraordinary students for the top ranking universities and overall the real world and work force, for this reason it is exclusive for the wealthier families and students who are exceeding beyond their previous school ranking.

As the shorter hand of the clock stroked pass 12 and one; after several chuckles, laughter, questions and answers, nodding of heads and drinking of coffee and tea, the four adults were eager to see the 12 year old. They filed out of the principal's office and into the lobby where Penny greeted the crowd.

"Penny, is Gabriella Montez in a class right now?"

"Yes sir"

"Would you please invite Gabriella to the conference room? We'll meet her there."

"Right away Sir"

/

"Aunt Helen!" Gabriella ran towards her aunt after she slowly opened the huge scary door that many students claim to be the doors to hell (in this case detention or rarely suspension.) Relieved to see her aunt among the tall superior adults, she pulled out a paper from her bag. At the top right corner was a bold scribble of A+ and an aggressive circle around it.

"Hey Booger." Helen knelt down to the height of the brown eye brunette that was almost identical to her. "Whatchyu got there?"

"I got an A+ in Math!"

"That is awesome!" she shared a high-five with her niece "We are definitely adding that to our list of A's"

"Good Afternoon Principal Matthews"

"Hi there Gabriella. Great job on your test"

Gabriella blushed and held her chin down as her curl enveloped her face to hide her blush.

"Gabriella, this is Principal Pratt and ."

"Are you leaving us Principal Matthews?" a frown crept upon her smile.

"Not at all Gabriella, it might be the other way around. Principal Pratt is the principal for Victoria East Academy. It's a great school in Albuquerque that will let you learn so much more."

"But I still learn a lot here at Eastmellow."

"Honey, just listen to what Principal Pratt has to say"

"Gabriella, I think you'll be a wonderful addition to our school. You're an extraordinarily intelligent girl with a heart as big as a bus. I have never been more impressed with grades as such as yours. I believe you could be the doctor who can cure cancer or the scientist who discovers if there is truly life on Mars, and you can be that doctor or scientist by attending Victoria East Academy. We have one of the biggest library in schools in Albuquerque, top of the line technology and majority of our high school graduates with honors and accepted in the top universities; Yale, Duke, Harvard, Stanford, even our very own U of A."

"I don't want to leave me friends behind" Gabriella frowned as she gripped unto her aunt's arm.

The bright smile on Principal Pratt's face altered into a small frown as she realized that Gabriella has been through a tragic that not even a 28 year old might experience. Added, she had to move at a young age and meet a town full of people, to have her move to another city would be overpowering for her to handle.

"I know it may be scary to go to a new school Gabriella, but we have students, just like you, talented in many ways, through academics, sports, arts and drama and so much more. Our students are groomed to be honest, welcoming, open-minded and friendly"

"Can I go back to class, please?"

A defeated Principal Pratt leaned back in her chair, while Helen soothingly rubbed Gabriella's back softly. Principal Matthews released a soft sigh through the silence and nodded his head.

"Yes Gabriella, you can go back to class"

Gabriella wrapped her short arms tightly around her aunt's neck before bidding the adults in the room a 'nice to meet you' and 'have a good day.'

The rest of the afternoon was left with discussion of possible future outcomes, such as academic courses, extra-curriculums, academic expectations, and current standing of the school in quizzes, competitions and examination rankings. However when it came to the serious and personal situations such as tuition fees, transportation and living arrangements, the excitement reduced by two levels.

"On the topic of living arrangements, I would hate for Gabriella to move or live away from this loving town of yours. Therefore very rarely and limited; the academy offers on-campus residence. The fee of staying on campus will include meals for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Also it will cover for safety, first and foremost, and also entertainment such as a study area and lounge where the other students staying on residents normally gather around."

"As great as that sounds, I feel that it may be quite overwhelming for Gabriella, and also myself, for her to be on her own at only 12 years old, albeit the assured safety and companionship." Helen gripped her hands tightly together, the sweat rubbing against each hand.

Although there isn't a confirmation of whether Gabriella will be attending Vic East Academy, Helen wanted to be sure of all the details and opportunities of this future possible transfer.

Maria and Helen's parents raised them by allowing them to make their own choices. Guiding them to choose not only their own decisions but also the rightful decisions, building a foundation of trust and good judgment from an early age. Of course, when the responsibilities of a decision were too complicated for themselves they would take over the decision to the best of their ability.

This practice was brought over by Maria, when she allowed Gabriella to choose her own outfit and decide on what extracurricular activity she wanted to pursue after school. With the unfortunate departure of Maria, Helen tried to the best of her ability to instill that same practice with Gabriella. Therefore on a decision of transferring schools, she would definitely list pros and cons with Gabriella and weigh in her opinions with Gabriella's input.

"That wouldn't be a problem, I completely understand. The parent teacher association (PTA) at the academy organizes carpools, Lisa checked the closet point to Eastmellow and that is just by the North Train Station. Therefore Gabriella would only have to take the train to five stops, that is about 30 minutes and join the carpool to the Academy."

"The train station of Eastmellow is outside of town, it takes 15 minutes to get there" Helen raised her eyebrows in surprise. Transportation alone would be a hassle for Gabriella; she couldn't imagine what the added pressure of fitting into the Academy would be like.

"I gotta take a breath; sleep on it and discuss it more with Gabriella."

"Of course, I understand. In regards to her tuition, we are offering Gabriella a full ride scholarship, the board and myself feel that there is no one else we'd be happier to offer it to. Of course, Gabriella will have to maintain a 90% to keep that scholarship but we have no doubt that she will effortlessly"

"Wow, this is a lot to take in" Helen sighed and leaned back against her seat as Principal Pratt continued to go through the pamphlets, documents and folders scattered on the conference room table.

"It was a pleasure meeting you . We have high hopes that you and Gabriella will join the Victoria East Academy. If you have any questions or concerns at all, please don't hesitate to contact Lisa." Principal Pratt stood talk and firm as she faced the shorter brunette.

"Yes of course . My number, as well as the office numbers, is listed in the folders and documents provided."

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it." She shook the hands of the two ladies dressed in suits and pencil skirts.

"The number of the best recommended seamstress is also in the folder. She will be willing to take Gabriella measurement and provide her with the uniforms in at least 2-5 days, if you proceed to join us at VEA." Lisa held her clipboard tight in her arms while scribbling notes on it.

"We look forward to your final answers by the end of the week. Good bye for now" she strut down the empty halls with Lisa stumbling quick behind her. The echo of her heels slowly vanished with each step she took until she exited through the main entrance.

/

"You could have warned me to brace myself for all this info Jeffery."

Principal Matthews chuckled as her rubbed Helen's shoulders, leading her down the hall and pausing at the door of Gabriella's current class.

She was in deep concentration as she scribbled in her notebook. The small cease on her forehead between her eyes slowly smoothed out, as she seemed to work out the answer to the problem. Her eyes shined brighter as she took notice of her aunt through the door's window. She discreetly waved at her aunt before looking back down on the paper.

"It's a great opportunity for her Helen, it could open many doors for her when she graduates from high school. VEA rarely seeks out students; this could possibly be a chance of a lifetime, especially with an offer of a full ride scholarship"

"I'll think about it Jeff." she rolled her eyes and bid the small town principal farewell

* * *

Review, tell me your thought. What you like, what you didn't like ...?

-Lea


	2. Chapter 2

Shoutout to my first review from anonymous Guest. Really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"I'm open! I'm open!" Chad flared his arm above his head, left then right, left then right, the basketball was thrown his direction. He dribbled it twice and attempted to run down the court.

"Pass it to Zeke, he's wide open" Coach Danforth directed his team as the sneakers screeched against the clean floor.

The basketball was then thrown into the air as Chad aimed for Zeke who was free from defence. Before the ball reached the hands of the tall young man, it was intercepted into the hands of young Troy Bolton.

"Not today Baylor!" Troy chuckled as Zeke groaned and dribbled the basketball back to the opposite end of the court. He passed the ball to his teammate, Jason who brought the ball further to the hoop. Chad was hovered over his back trying to get back the ball. He passed it back to Troy who was free to make a shot. He jumped with the shot and the basketball went into the hoop. The coach blew the whistle.

"Great job Guys! Good interception Troy, Chad; good on defence. Zeke, get to the ball, do not wait for it to come to you. Practice is over, see you guys on Wednesday"

The teammates of the 7th and 8th grade junior high basketball team shared a rounds of high-fived while doing the traditional wildcat chant.

Chad jumped on Zeke back and locked his head into his arms. His hand fisted and he rubbed down until Zeke's head giving him a nuggie.

"That's for losing the ball Baylor!"

"Hey, hey! Cut me some slack!" Zeke broke free of the hold and brushed his hair with his hands as much as he could.

"Slack won't win us the tournament"

"Take a breather LeBron" Troy punched his shoulder as the trio headed for the locker room. "Are we meeting at my house again?"

"Yea man! The Lakers are playing at 4, we gotta get going. Dad is giving us a ride" Chad rummaged through his back putting at his crushed dressed shirt and pants.

"Jase is bailing. Said his mom got him a new tutor." Zeke gestured towards the short defence player who was rushing out of the locker room

"Well my mom got the day off from the firm, so we gotta get our homework done before she'd let us turn on the tv."

As the trio got dressed back into their uniform of white dress shirt, navy blue dress pants and cotton vest with the school's logo stitched on the top right corner, they headed out to the black ranger rover with Chad's father and their basketball coach in tow.

The trio lived in a neighbourhood with one or two houses between them. Troy's house was in the centre of the four friends, Zeke was living in the three-story house across from Troy and two houses down was Chad's house with an official sized basketball court. Around the corner was the Cross residence that consisted of a games room that the boys often would hide out.

However if you weren't able to find them in Jason's games room or Chad's basketball court you would often find them in Troy's overly large backyard. Troy's parents were well respected in the neighbourhood. They were the family that hosted the neighbourhood parties and celebration. They were a modest and humble family of five: Jack, Lucille, Aiden, Troy and Beatrice Bolton.

Jack Bolton was a man of respect and authority. Although respected in the neighbourhood, the city and the town's people also respected him, simply by his personality but also because of his occupation as a police officer. Jack served for his country as a navy seal for six years; after his duties were fulfilled he joined the Albuquerque, New Mexico police force.

After graduating from U of A police foundations with honours, he married his high school sweetheart before being deployed. This allowed Lucille to complete Law school as she waited for her husband to finish his tour and return back to her in one piece. It wasn't easy for the couple to fall back into their love struck phase; after Jack returned he did indeed return as a changed man. He witnessed a whole different reality and paid more respect to the men who will continue, is continuing and is going fight for their country.

Lucille would see the pain and hurt in Jack's eyes as he spoke about his flashbacks and nightmares, it made her feel helpless that she couldn't take the pain away. It only fuelled her determination to be a better lawyer and help rightfully put the ruthless and cruel criminals behind bars and find justice for the victims who been through acts of violence.

After several sessions of therapy and couple's therapy, they were both able to find peace in their life and in their relationship. It made their love for each other stronger and more appreciative; it also helped them conceive their first child, Aiden William Bolton. Within two years they welcomed another baby boy, Troy Alexander Bolton. Lucille loved her baby boys but she had a deep desire of mothering a baby girl. After two years of trying, Jack and Lucille were accepting the fate of 'if it happens, it happens' and after Troy's fifth birthday they were blessed with the news of a baby girl, Beatrice Maria Bolton.

Troy's best friend, Chad Danforth, who lived two houses down was often found residing at the Bolton residence. Before the two boys became best friends, their parents had a long history of friendship.

Charlie Danforth was Jack's first and only university roommate, after the very year of doom residence the two young men hit it off with a great friendship. Although they were pursuing two completely different careers, Jack in Police Foundations and Charlie in athletic therapy after accepting his knee injury that would neglect his chances of playing for the NBA. The two bonded over the weekly Thursday poker night with other friends and Friday nightclub hopping. After the first year of sharing a dorm, the boys moved out into a small two-bedroom basement apartment where Lucille would often spend her evenings and nights than her own dorm. The tenants above the basement were a group of four girls, where often their footsteps could be heard from the basement. Albeit the opposite genders, neither Charlie nor Jack met the girls, Jack had no reason to meet them because he had Lucille and would spend all his time between work, school and with Lucille, whereas Chad was often never present at home. However it was one faithful night that Lucille was patiently waiting at the apartment for Jack to return from his work so they could celebrate Valentine's Day; out of respect Charlie left the basement to them while he went barhopping with some other single friends.

Unfortunately the night had not gone to plan, Jack was requested to pick up some extra hours and with student loan he couldn't refuse the offer. Lucille completely understood but she was still disappointed to say the least. Not only would the dinner she prepared would go to waste but also, now she would spend the night alone.

She sighed as she placed the wine glass on the coffee table. Her long legs folded underneath her body as she glanced around the room. A soft knock on the door that led to the first floor echoed through the room. Gabriella sauntered over to the door as she slowly opened the door, which was hypothetically sealed close shut.

 _"Hi, the girls and I are handing out some chocolate to the other tenants and since we've never met you guys before I thought it would be a nice gesture" The five foot five inch ebony girl stood behind the door with a box of chocolate in her hand._

 _"Oh, I don't live here. My boyfriend and his best friend do though-"_

 _"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to impose. I've seen you around but never got a chance to say hello."_

 _"Don't worry about it. I'm not worried about Jack. I've got him on a short leash" Lucille giggled as she watched the ebony beauty with short hair giggled along with her. "Speaking of, he's working an extra shift, would you like to join me for dinner? ... In a non-romantic way. I can take away the candles"_

 _"I would love to join you"_

 _"I'm Lucille, Jack is my boyfriend; he's the tall Caucasian guy with the blue eyes. His best friend, Charlie is the one with the huge afro"_

 _"I'm Charlotte"_

The two girls walked around the basement apartment as Lucille gave Charlotte a quick tour. They bonded over the delicious meal Lucille prepared and empty the bottle of cheap wine. They shared stories of jerk ex boyfriends and embarrassing friends and family. Lucille mushed over the story of how she met Jack and how they became a couple and decided to attend U of A together. By the end of the night, the girls laughed till the tears came and drank till the night disappeared.

Jack entered the apartment at half past 1. He was expecting to see a slumbering girlfriend and cold dinner on the table accompanied by melted candles. The bouquet of tulips he picked up earlier in the night and had to place in a vase at work in the meanwhile were still looking enchanting and charming. The laughter echoing around the apartment made him second-guess whether or not he entered the wrong apartment. However seeing his beautiful sandy blonde girlfriend seated on the couch with her legs propped upon the coffee table, her right hand nestling a wine glass and her head tipped by as she released a hearty melodic laughter.

 _"Honey? … I'm home" Jack said questionably_

 _"Oh Jack!" she jumped up and sauntered over to the door. She pressed a hard and loving kiss against his lips. "Are these for me?"_

 _"Yes … how much have you had to drink honey?" he could smell and taste the wine from her breathe and the kiss she planted on him, to which she rarely engaged public display of affection_

 _"oh pish posh. This is Charlotte!" she pulled Jack towards to the couch as he shook Charlotte's hand. He occupied Lucille's previous seat, and sipped on her wine glass._

 _"I'm terribly sorry for missing dinner Honey" Jack reached out for her hand as she took a seat on his lap. She leaned back into his chest and rested her head in the nock of his shoulder._

 _"Don't even worry about it Dear, Charlotte kept my company. She lives upstairs, and she's in the med program"_

 _"Impressive, I'm Jack. Whatever Lucy has said is not true"_

 _"Oh shut up"_

 _"It's a pleasure to meet you Charlotte. Sorry I haven't had a chance to meet you."_

 _"Same. But now I know why you've been hiding out. Lucy's quite the lady"_

 _"And she's all mine." Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and planted a wet sloppy kiss on her cheek._

 _"I should get going. Lucille, thank you so much for the entertaining night"_

 _"Not a problem, we should do it again sometime"_

 _"No doubt Lucy basically lives her" Jack chuckled as the two girls bid farewell through a hug and led her back to the door she knocked on_

Every Tuesday, after realizing that both girls are free on Wednesday, would cook up a dinner in the basement and empty half a bottle of wine. Soon the traditions of two dinner mates were made into four dinner mates. Charlotte and Charlie hit it off on the night of the first official Tuesday dinner. In due time every Tuesday night became double date night, whether it was a dinner being cooked or a movie at the local theatre.

The next school year, Charlie and Jack didn't renew their lease. Instead the two boys rented a bigger two-bedroom apartment, with their girlfriends. Their Tuesday night double date ritual moved unto Friday nights and Thursday night poker with their university friends moved to Wednesday nights.

After a year after graduation, on a warm sunny Sunday, Lucille and Charlie's older brother was the bride of honour and best man to Charlie and Charlotte who were overexcited to be wed. On this same day, Charlie and Lucille were also overjoyed when they saw Jack join them in the church in his Navy Seal suit and tie. Jack stood behind Charlie's older brother, tall and proud of his best friend taking the next step with Charlotte.

Charlie went unto to being the U of A Red hawks basketball physical therapist and Charlotte went unto to completing on her doctorate and residency at the Albuquerque Grace Hospital. She became one of the most respected and recommended general surgery doctor of AGH.

After the birth of Jack and Lucille's first son, they were able to convince Charlie and Charlotte to move within their neighbourhood. The transition from one house to another was easy for them because it had only been them. Also the drive from work to their previous house was similar to their current house. The only change had been the direction, instead of heading north for 20 minutes, the couple headed south seeing that they moved closer to the city.

Two years after the birth of Aiden Bolton, Charlie and Charlotte welcomed their first child Chad Anthony Danforth. A year and a half after his birth, they joyfully welcomed their second child Danielle Alison Danforth.

Charlie easily bonded with his first child through the love of basketball. When the chance of the being the VEA basketball coach was opened, Charlie took the chance to coach the young basketball athletes to prepare them for the National Basketball Association. He wanted to help mold and encourage the young boys and girls' dreams of making it to the big leagues on day. The Danforth trio was easily wrapped around the finger of baby Danielle; Chad had been the most protective of his mother when she was pregnant. When Danielle had finally arrived, Chad became her very own personal bodyguard.

When Charlie entered the main entrance to the gated residential community, he greeted the security guard that was on duty. He drove past the street of houses before turning in the driveway of the Bolton's. The boys rushed out the car with their bags in tow.

"Bye dad" Before Charlie had the chance to bid his son farewell, the trio disappeared behind the big Victorian designed doors.

The bags belonging to the boys were thrown at the entrance of the mudroom. The Bolton Nanny grinned at the boys as they greeted her quickly before landing on the sofa. Chad and Zeke fought over the remote while Troy ran into the kitchen where his mother was preparing snacks for the boys. Meanwhile five years old Beatrice was seated safely on the high chair surrounding the kitchen island. She was eagerly and aggressively colouring the black and white paper on the counter.

"Hiya Bea" He kissed the forehead of the sandy blonde, blue eyes beautiful girl. She giggled before continuing her colouring

"Hi momma" he reached up to place a sloppy kiss on her cheek

"Homework first, basketball second."

"I told them!"

"Hi Boys!" Lucille peaked towards the living room seeing the sons of her best friends wrestling over the remote.

"Hi Aunty Lucy!" They boys immediately paused their wrestling as they stood up tall and firm, putting on their best behaviour face

"Homework first, basketball second" she repeated with a stronger and firmer voice. She didn't attend years of law school to be lose a case of unforgiveable crimes committed by lawbreakers much less by a trio of 7th graders.

The trio quickly went to grab their bags that were scattered at the door and ran towards the large mahogany dinner table that accommodates 10 people. Lucille placed the plates of sandwiches and cups of juices on the table before the boys started their homework.

"Did you boys say hi to aunt Tracey?" Lucille raised an eyebrow as she watched the longtime Nanny walking past with a basket of laundry

"Hi Aunt Tracey!" the trio shouted in union

"Hi Boys"

"Let's get that homework done so you boys can watch the game. And no cheating Chad!"

Troy and Zeke chuckled as they pulled their books away from the big Afro hair boy who was frowning and grumbling 'I don't cheat. I just double check'

* * *

What did you like ... what did you not like? Review!

-Lea


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the review Elena Ryan and Pumpkinking!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Outside of town, Gabriella stood on a two-inch tall stool. The town's seamstress was making final adjustments to Gabriella's new uniform skirt. The plaid pleated skirt was fitted around her waist and hip loosely and the seamstress was making adjustments to make the knee length skirt fit well tailored. She had no problems with the fit of the short sleeve white button up dress shirts however the school's vest purchased at the school was drowning Gabriella when she tried it on. Therefore the seamstress also had to alter the vest to fit more snug.

"Gabriella are you excited?" the seamstress smiled from ear to ear. Very rarely one of their own from their small town would get a huge opportunity such as attending one of Albuquerque's most prestige junior-senior high school

"uhh, kinda. I'm more nervous than excited " the young 12 years old fidgeted as the seamstress jotted down the changes she would need to make later

"My Darling, I know exactly how you feel." She twirled her niece on the small podium and wrapped her arms around her

"Is this the right thing to do Aunt Helen?"

"I believe so Sweetie, but whatever you decide I will support you 110%"

/

After her uniform fitting, Gabriella joined her best friends at her weekly sleepover. This week Abigail was hosting.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE you're going to VEA! My cousin is not gonna believe me!" Kristen micked her mother's smile, from ear to ear, her mother was the town's seamstress the very same who was altering Gabriella's uniform at the very moment

"I can! Gabby's a genius. You're gonna be in knee deep of geniuses"

"Are you guys sure you're not mad that I'm leaving"

"Leaving?" the two girls questioned in sync.

"Gabby we'll still see you after school when you get home"

"Yea, we'll still have our sleepovers. We've sworn to always keep them as long as we could"

"I'm gonna miss sharing classes with you guys" Gabriella frowned as she hugged her knees. Her best friends moved closer to her on the bed and held her tight in a group hug.

"Gabby we're super proud that you're going to a genius school"

"I know, not many people can brag about it, but Kristen and I can"

The girls spent the rest of the night looking through teen magazines, watching movies and talking about Gabriella's future at VEA.

On the first day of the second week of school Gabriella was awake and dressed at 6am, just an hour earlier than her previous schedule. Her aunt Helen was rushing back and forth in the house searching for her school bag, checking her lunch bag, overlooking her uniform and getting dressed herself. Gabriella sat at the small kitchen table and munched on her cereal. Helen was jumping around searching for her flat with a slice of toast hanging in her mouth.

"Gabby sweetheart, I don't mean to rush you but we gotta go in 10 minutes."

Gabriella's eye widen in panic, she grabbed her bowl and ran to the sink. She moved the kitchen step in front of the sink; she stepped up and quickly and thoroughly washed her spoon and bowl. She ran to the front door and kneeled on the floor as she slipped on her new black shiny school shoes.

"Are you ready Sweetheart?"

Gabriella nodded slowly until she realized that her Aunt wouldn't see her response.

"Yes Aunt Helen!"

"Alright. Lemme take a look at you"

She held Gabriella's hands as she kneeled down to her niece's height. Gabriella stood arms length in front of her aunt; her hair enveloped her face as she hid behind her long brown curly tendrils. The white short sleeve button up dress shirt was hidden underneath the navy blue cotton vest. The VEA logo of a wildcat was embroidered in red thread, along with the school's name underneath the logo in a different shade of red. Her navy blue and red pleated knee length skirt was tailored to fit her more snug than her previous fitting with Mrs. Marion.

The Montez girls were safely strapped into Helen's black Toyota Corolla heading towards the train station. Gabriella watched the early birds of Eastmellow Junior high racing to the building as her aunt drove past the school. She watched the hands of the small clock on her wrist tick by slowly, soon enough as she looked up she saw the train station.

It took 16 minutes and 23 seconds

Helen gripped her hands as they stumbled through the station. Helen tapped her old train pass on the machine before passing the barrier. Gabriella gripped unto her first ever train pass tightly and carefully. This was the very first time she would be taking the train; it was exciting and nerve wrecking at the same time. Helen urged her to quickly tap her card and walk through the barrier before the train arrives.

With wide eyes, she tapped her card and quickly pushed through the barrier that was almost as tall as her. She gasped when she saw the train coming straight at her, the horn blasting through the station and the crowd of people lining up quickly and swift in front of the doors.

In the blink of an eye, Gabriella was seated in the seat beside her aunt. She looked out the window and saw the small town of Eastmellow disappear behind her. The scenery flashed before her eyes, the speed of the train was flabbergasting. She had only read about trains or seen them in movies, but yet to ride one and now she was able to say she had.

The ride of the train had felt longer than she expected. At the speed of the train she thought she would have reached her destination already but it hadn't been until the stopwatch was manually stopped at 30 minutes and 2 seconds did Helen tell Gabriella they had reached their stop and had to come off the train before it continued and passed their stop and she would be late.

So far it took 45 minutes and 25 seconds to reach the city that her new school was located.

Helen and Gabriella rushed out of the train station and headed west of the train station, she was informed that the carpool that would pick up students on the North side of town would be stationed at Decker Street, every morning at 7:05 am.

/

6:54am

Helen and Gabriella approached the car that was boarding the kids dressed in similar attire as Gabriella.

"Hi, are you Darby Evans?" Helen held unto Gabriella's hand as she softly touched the shoulder of the lady who was assisting the kids getting in the minivan

"Hi, yes I am. You must be Helen Montez"

"Yes, and this is Gabriella"

"Good Morning Ms. Evans" Gabriella chimed in as she looked up at the blonde lady dressed in a very expensive looking suit

"Hi there sweetie. Why don't you get in and get settled. Will you be joining us today " She assisted Gabriella into her seat.

"Helen, please. And yes if there is an extra seat"

"Of course, the passenger seat is always welcomed to another parent"

"Thank you Ms. Evans"

"Darby" she insisted as she pulled the door to close.

Helen spent the entire morning with Gabriella and Principal Pratt as they toured the main buildings and rooms. Gabriella watched the students, dressed in the same uniform, as they happily and excitedly greet each other. Helen took notice of all the plaques, trophies and awards that were in display cases along the hallways. Both females were astonished by the advanced technology in each classroom, which consisted of a stationed computer at the front of the class and a projector safely secured to the center of the ceiling. Technology aside, the essentials of a classroom remained the same; charts, posters, chairs and desk in rows and columns and the teacher's desk at the top corner of the classroom.

Finally Gabriella was able to join one of her classes that were scheduled after lunch, which coincidentally was her favorite subject, Literature.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Robins, good afternoon class" Principal Pratt smiled at the teacher who paused her lesson. She exited the classroom after jokingly threatening her students to remain on their best behaviour. She joined Principal Pratt outside her classroom were Helen and Gabriella was waiting patiently.

"This is Helen and Gabriella Montez. They are a new addition to the VEA family." Principal Pratt introduced the young and enthusiastic literature teacher.

"Hi Ms. Montez, so glad you're joining us. I'm Elle Robins and I'll be Gabriella's literature teacher for this semester"

"Nice to meet you Ms. Robins"

"Hi there Gabriella. You must be feeling overwhelmed, starting school a week later"

Gabriella nodded slowly as she looked up at the young teacher. "Don't you worry your little nose." She tapped her nose softly and Gabriella giggled

"Hi Ms. Robins"

"So do you like reading?"

"I love reading"

"Then you and I are going to get along very very well! This semester we're reading 'How to kill a mockingbird' …"

"Oh gosh!" Helen sighed "Gabi has read that book five times now"

The comment caught Elle by surprise. She had struggled the first day with her class when she announced the book that they'll be reading and analyzing

"Wow. You'll be passing with flying colors then. So there's a seat in the front and one in the back, where would you be more comfortable?"

"Um … the front will be fine"

"Alright! Well shall we join the others?"

Gabriella had already grown fond of her literature teacher. She reminded her of her aunt Catherine, Aunt Helen's friend from the library, who was quirky and always eager. Gabriella nodded excitedly and bid her new principal and aunt farewell.

"Class, listen up!" Ms. Robins said sternly and in a military manner. The students in their seat sat up and looked straight ahead at the whiteboard. "We have new a soldier with us today!"

The obedient and militant manner of the students suddenly disappeared as they began to gossip amongst themselves.

"Okay okay, let's take it down a notch. Class this is Gabriella Montez, Gabriella this is your literature class. You'll learn these knuckleheads' names overtime. Just like I did" Ms. Robins and her students shared a giggle and chuckle.

She escorted Gabriella to the empty seat at the front row of the first column opposite of the door. She jumped into her lesson and took her students on the journey of Harper Lee's mindset and outlook.

Gabriella spent the rest of the school day running from classes to classes as she searched for the classrooms. Her new timetable was a bit confusing and seeing different faces for each class was overwhelming.

/

The students were all caught up in their own schedules that when they did speak to Gabriella it was only to ask what her name is or where is she from. Majority of those who asked her name hadn't returned the gesture to introduce themselves. There was only one student who Gabriella shared all her classes with that was nice enough to struck up a conversation and tried to make Gabriella as comfortable as possible.

Gabriella had just entered the classroom, for her last class, with anxiety of finding somewhere to sit. She held unto her bag tightly on her shoulder as she watched the students rush around the classroom with ease and excitement. Girls were surrounding the table of the popular girl, Gabriella assumed, and boys were either bouncing or juggling a ball or poking each other in a playful fight at the back of the classroom. Majority of boys had small to large gym bags accompanying them while the girls often holding a book or two.

"Gabriella," the chocolate complexion beauty walked up from behind her with a folder and book in hand. She was the only student Gabriella noticed abided by the school's uniform rules, in other words all the other girls' uniform was altered to be shorter and tighter; enough to show off their body shape. "Come sit with me"

Gabriella smiled at her and followed her around the classroom dodging the boys who would intercept her path unexpectedly or the girls who would cut her path quickly trying to get to their table. When the friendly face with curly hair pinned to the side paused at the empty table positioned in the front left corner of the room, she gestured for Gabriella to sit in the table and chair beside her's. Gabriella easily slid in the seat and rested her bag beneath the table after taking out a new composition book, she looked at the black hair beauty to see why she wasn't sitting at her seat.

"Taylor, over here!" A voice on the opposite side of the room shouted. That was when Gabriella noticed that she looked across and acknowledged the person who shouted from the other side of the room.

'Ah, Taylor is her name' Gabriella released a soft sigh of relief, she had been rattling her brain to remember her name. She was the one student that helped her around and made her feel comfortable but with the pressure of trying to fit in and stay concentrated in class, Gabriella could only remember so much and unfortunately her name wasn't one of them.

"I'm gonna sit with Gabi today!" She waved at her friend, Gabriella assumed, and finally took her seat. "I hope you don't mind me calling you Gabi"

"No, Gabi is good"

"So how's your first day so far?"

"It's ..." Gabriella released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding

"I can imagine, but you're okay so far. There hasn't been any rumour or joke or pranks so ..." Taylor smiled and organized the book on her table

"Yea, thankfully."

"Aye McKessie!" the short hair ash blonde teenage boy walked between the aisle of Taylor and Gabriella, he held up his hand for a high five, which Taylor reciprocated and threw his heavy arm around her shoulder.

"Hi Bolton" McKessie said in a playful annoyed voice

"How was your summer?"

"Troy, we went to the same camp" she laughed and said in an obvious tone

"Yes we did, but it's a nice thing to ask"

"Oh how thoughtful of you" she rolled her eyes and brushed his hand of her shoulder

"Chivalry is not dead McKessie. I'm living proof"

"That you are Bolton"

Gabriella watched the interaction between the two and laughed softly at how sarcastic and ridicule their tone was to each other. She saw how comfortable the boy looked as he sat on top of her friend's table and how easily relaxed he leaned into Taylor but then she also notice how Taylor would scrunch up her nose and knotted her eyebrows after every sentence he spoke. If it wasn't for the different complexion of skin between the two, Gabriella would easily mistaken them for siblings.

Just as Taylor was about to introduce her new friend to her old friend, the teacher had walked in with a think folder in his hand. She figured introductions can wait till later on.

"Alright class, settle down!"

/

At the end of class, all the students rushed out of the room just as the final bell rang. Taylor offered to show Gabriella where her classes would be for tomorrow and for that Gabriella was truly grateful for her first and new friend. Helen, who was waiting on Gabriella, was more at ease knowing that her niece had made it through her first day without any breakdowns. As the clock struck 3:20, she was waiting outside with Darby. She was extremely excited to hear about Gabriella's first day and how it all went. After the tour with Principal Pratt, she called into work to check on her staff due to her taking the day off.

When Gabriella approached her with another student in tow, she was beyond excited at the idea that Gabriella had made a friend. When Gabriella had introduced Taylor to her as her friend she was definitely seeing the bright side of the decisions they made.

"Hi Aunt Helen"

"Hey Sweetie"

"This is Taylor McKessie. We share a few classes together. Taylor, this is my Aunt Helen"

"Nice to meet you Ms. Montez"

"Nice to meet you too Taylor. So you ready to head home Kid?"

"Actually Taylor offered to show me where my classes are for tomorrow"

"Oh that's really nice"

"Well I'm happy to help!" Taylor smiled happily at the praise

"So can she?" Gabriella gripped her hands together begging silently

"Of course, I'll wait around. Take your time"

Taylor and Gabriella spent the next 30 minutes roaming around the empty halls as Taylor pointed out the classrooms and the best seats in the room. She even spent a bit of time telling Gabriella about her teachers and what they're like. In a short amount of time the girls grew a bond of a new friendship, Taylor reassured Gabriella that she would be fine and that there was nothing to worry about and most importantly she could definitely confide in her and ask her about anything. When they returned back to the front where Helen was looking at the awards and trophies in its case, Helen and Gabriella waited with Taylor for her pick up.

"Oh, there's my dad! Come meet him"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! He'll love you!"

Taylor led the Montez duo over to the silver civic waiting at the curb. A tall strong and muscular African-American came out of the car and greeted his daughter. He took the bag off her shoulders and placed it into the car.

"Dad, this is Gabriella Montez. She's new to VEA"

"Hi Gabriella"

"Hi Mr. McKessie, it's nice to meet you"

"You as well. How's VEA so far?"

"It's a lot to take in but it's good so far, thank you"

"That's good, I hope everyone is treating you right"

"So far, yes" she nodded and hugged her friend farewell.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella's aunt, Helen Montez"

"Taylor's father, Marvin"

"Taylor is amazing, she took the time to help Gabriella around and made her feel comfortable"

"Thank you, her mother raised her well. I wish I could take credit"

They all shared a round of goodbyes and nice to meet you and Taylor and her father drove off and headed home. Meanwhile Helen proposed a dinner at the nearby diner before heading home and Gabriella happily agreed. They sat in the booth, facing each other and sharing their day activities, their highs and lows and reassurance that they'll both be fine. They was faced with opportunities, challenges and a long list of new information that both girls had to take in and adjust to but one thing was for sure, Gabriella survived her first day, albeit it was half a day, and that was a positive step forward for the future ahead.

* * *

What did you like ... what did you not like? Review!

-Lea


	4. Chapter 4

Shout out to my followers, favourite-ers(?) and reviewer! You're awesome!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Helen and Gabriella fell into a new routine of waking up at 5:30am, leaving the house at 6:05am, arriving at the station at 6:20 and take the train for 30 minutes and arrive for the carpool at 7:00am.

It had been seven weeks since Gabriella first day, now that there was a routine between her and her aunt she felt more at ease and welcomed at VEA. Taylor had also made her transition from Eastmellow to VEA more manageable and accepted, but making more friends had been a bit more challenging for her. It seemed that right after class, students were rushing to their other classes and when they were early for class they were always closed tightly into their already established cliques. After school, Gabriella would have to rush to catch the carpool so that she could meet her Aunt Helen at the train station so that they could ride the train back home.

The transportation had been quite exhausting for Gabriella, but she found an easy way to make the back and forth trips seem faster, by reading. Just as she settled in the train seat, she would pull out her most current novel and read until the PA system announced their stop.

It had officially been two and a half months, since Gabriella's first day and the routine of waking up and leaving home super early and arriving home as late as 7pm was taking a toll on Helen. She was driving to the train station, then had to sit on a train for 30 minutes and no less than 2 minutes she was back on the train to Eastmellow. Then she would drive back into town and start her shift at the clinic. At 3:0o pm she would repeat the same routine to pick up Gabriella; drive to station, take train, meet Gabriella on Decker Street, take train and drive home but then drive back to work and finally drive home.

On a Friday night, Helen arrived home earlier than expected. She prepared dinner and was happy to sit around the table with Gabriella and enjoy the delicious dinner they prepared together.

"Aunt Helen, there's something I wanted to talk to you about" Gabriella shyly looked down at her plate and pushed the peas around.

"What is it sweetie?"

"I was thinking that maybe I can start taking the train by myself"

"Gabi," she dropped her fork and reached for Gabriella's small hands, "I don't know if I'll be comfortable with doing that"

"Aunt Helen, I'm 12 years old. It's five stops between Eastmellow and Albuquerque City. You can drop me off at the station, see me off and I'll meet Mrs. Evans on Decker Street. After school I'll meet Mrs. Evans, jump on the train and meet you at the station. No talking to strangers. Don't accept anything from anyone. Always speak with Police Officers and always be alert."

"Gabriella, I couldn't let you do that by yourself. I trust you, I really do but I can't put you at risk."

"Aunt Helen, I see how stressed and exhausted you've been since I started at VEA. I love you so much for making the sacrifice for me and I appreciate everything but you could be getting extra sleep instead of taking the train for no reason. You work longer hours than I need to be at school so I can take naps just as I reach home but you're running around the clinic all day. You know this makes sense Aunt Helen, it would benefit us both."

"Are you sure you're 12 years old? You need to stop growing up Sweetheart."

"So is that a yes? Can I take the train by myself?"

"I'll think about it"

/

"Troy! Aiden! Dinner!" Lucille rushed between the kitchen and the dinning table with plates of food occupying her hands.

Beatrice followed her every step with her teddy bear in tow. She climbed up unto the seat that has been declared hers. Her daddy dressed in her police officer uniform enters the huge Victorian style dining room. He leaned down to press a kiss on his only daughter's forehead before taking his seat on the opposite side of the table where the head of the family would expectantly sit.

"Troy! Aiden!" Lucille growled before pulling the apron over her head. Tracey was quick behind her step as she folded the apron that was handed to her.

"Thank you so much Tracey! You're welcomed to join for dinner."

"Thanks you Mrs. Bolton but I must get home now." Tracey smiled as she greeted her second boss seated at the head of the table

"Oh, I hope I wasn't keeping you" Lucille looked up at 45 year old woman who has helped her keep her sane when she had two boys under two.

"No Mrs. Bolton. The girls are visiting today and they insisted to take me out to dinner"

"Ohh," Lucille smiled and reached out to hug Tracey. She was a mother of two girls, who had left Albuquerque right after high school, which left Tracey and her husband alone in the big city. "Please tell everyone I said Hello, and tell them to stop by anytime"

Tracey nodded before bidding her bosses farewell and the youngest Bolton. She rushed out with her coat folder in her hand and her purse hanging on her shoulder.

Lucille took her seat at the mahogany table between Jack and Beatrice. She shared a quick and chaste kiss with her husband, thankful that everyday he returned home to her and their kids safe and sound. She looked across the table and quick her smile disappeared. She sighed before looking dead straight at her husband.

"Jack, where are your boys?"

"I don't know my Love. BOYS!"

The two Bolton boys rushed into the dining room pushing at one another. Troy tripped Aiden, who in return pulled him along. They both jumped up and quickly took their seat across from their mother and Beatrice. A stern look from their mother and a chuckle from their father and they knew they would be on kitchen duty after dinner. After a quick and meaningful prayer of thanks and appreciation, the Bolton clan dug into dinner.

"So Jack, how was work today?"

"Yea dad! Did you throw anyone in jail?" Aiden eagerly asked as he aggressively poked at his pork chop

"Not quite son, but be late for dinner again and you're mother might let me throw you in jail" Jack teased as his son slid into his chair grumpily "Actually, I got transferred from street patrol to train station patrol"

"Which station sweetie?" Lucille smiled at her husband

"North on Decker Street, so I'll be seeing Darby more often"

"That's great Darling"

"Dad! Coach Danforth said I could play for the NBA. He said I have a great jump shot" Troy jumped into the conversation eagerly.

"That's great son! I'm proud of you"

"We both are" Lucille smiled

"Yea right! You're too short to be in the NBA squirt" Aiden ruffled the short sandy blonde hair on his younger brother

"I'm 12 years old!" Troy glared at his older brother who he often sees as his role model.

"Speaking of sports, I have my first soccer match against West High on Friday. Will you guys be there?"

"Awesome! First game of the season …" Troy jumped up into his seat.

"Dude, No squirts allowed!"

"Can I come?" Beatrice bats her eyelashes and smiled at Aiden.

"Of course Bea, you're my good luck charm"

Beatrice smirked at her older brother Troy, while she ate her broccoli. The entire Bolton family was easily wrapped around the younger Bolton's finger. She often got her way and easily convinced the boys and her father that her way, was the only way.

"What! She's the squirt!"

"I am NOT!" she growled

"Stop it now. We'll ALL be there Aiden" Lucille sternly looking at her children warning them to stop the bickering.

/

When Aiden joined the soccer team in Junior high, he excelled exceptionally. His coach was impressed with his natural born skills and his teammates were often befriending the young and talented Bolton, so much so he was the youngest player to be named captain. Every game since his captaincy he wore the 'C' armband with integrity and leadership.

Troy was determined to follow in the footsteps of his brother. He would try out for the VEA elementary soccer team and practice everyday after school, while his best friends were at basketball practice working on their dribbling and free throws. Chad, Zeke and Jason would often try to convince Troy to join their side, where "it's normal to handle the ball with hands, not feet" but Troy would ignore them and keep pursuing the dream his brother had mapped out. When the elementary soccer team line up was released, Troy was devastated that his name was not apart of that list. He felt as though he was a failure and disappointment to his parents and most importantly his brother. He spent the rest of the day hidden in his room crying, afraid that his brother would disown him.

On that very day, Aiden's name was the very first name on the list for the junior high soccer team. He was ecstatic, overjoyed and proud of himself, he worked extremely hard to learn and practice all the tricks and tips, rules and routines of the game while on his elementary school team. He was the very first teammate to be present on the field for the first day of practice.

 _After practice, without changing back into his uniform, he grabbed his bag and rushed home to share the news with his family. He was looking forward to the future games, celebrations and trophies, that is until he saw his mother and father curled up on the couch with frowns and sad eyes._

 _"Mom! Dad! I made the team! I – what's wrong?" 12 years old Aiden dropped his school bag and soccer bag at the front door while his ran into the living room._

 _"Oh honey! That's great news! We're so proud of you!" Lucille forced a smile on his face while she hugged her son. Her husband congratulated her son as well, and shared a fist pump with him._

 _"Is something wrong?" Aiden ignored the forced excitement as he looked straight at his parents_

 _"Son, Troy didn't make the peewee team" Jack's lips sealed tightly together. "He's hiding in his room. He was afraid you would be disappointed in him"_

 _"Aww man! Did his friends make the team?"_

 _"Chad and Zeke? They tried out for basketball, they made the team" Jack looked at the young teen confused_

 _"Wait, I thought Troy was trying out for the basketball team"_

 _"Oh honey, Troy tried out for the soccer team because he wanted to be just like his big brother"_

 _"Why?" Aiden screwed his face in confusion. He had no idea that Troy would mimic his actions and decisions, he thought of Troy as his regular annoying little brother but he never thought that Troy had looked up to him as an idol._

 _"Well sweetheart, he just wants to be like his older brother" Lucille brushed his bangs out of his eyes as he pulled him into a hug._

 _"I gotta go talk to him!" Aiden jumped out of his mother's arms and ran up the stairs_

 _"Aiden! Take off your shoes!"_

 _Aiden stopped half way up the stairs and pulled his shoes off and threw them down at the base of the stairs before running towards his younger brother's room_

 _"Aiden –"_

 _"Love, let it go" Jack wrapped his arm around Lucille as he pulled her back unto the couch to relax. "You raised some pretty awesome, talented and strong boys, Love"_

 _"WE, Jack we raised them together"_

 _"TEA TIME!" their four-year-old daughter jumped up from the floor and crawled on top on her father before handing them both a plastic teacup._

 _The couple laughed out loud and Jack wrapped his arms tightly around his little girl while his wife tickled her sides and they trio rolled around on the couch laughing and screaming._

 _Meanwhile Aiden knocked on Troy's door before entering his room. The young 10 year old room was pitched black and Troy was laying on the floor in the center of the room. From the door, Aiden could hear his sniffling he stood above his younger brother and watched him hide his face from his idol. Aiden lay on the floor beside his brother and both the Bolton boys stared up at the ceiling._

 _"I made the soccer team Troy" Aiden whispered hoping to lighten the mood, only to hear sniffles in response. "Mom and dad told me the news, I'm not disappointed Troy, I'm glad that you look up to me but I want you to still be your own person"_

 _"I'm sorry I didn't make the team Aiden" Troy turned to look at his older brother_

 _"Don't apologize Troy, I'm glad you tried but soccer is my sport, not yours. You don't have to everything that I do"_

 _Both the boys sat up and looked at each other. Aiden reached up unto the table and grabbed a few tissues from the box. He handed them to Troy who whipped the tears away._

 _"I thought you were going to try out for the basketball team" Aiden leaned forward against his knees._

 _"No, I wanted to make you proud"_

 _"Troy, if you made the basketball team I would be the proudest big brother to ever stand on this planet. It's okay to like a different sport. And one day I'll be the captain of VEA soccer team and you'll be captain of VEA basketball team and we'll be the super athletic brothers and everyone will want to be our friends and we'll rule the school together!"_

 _Troy began to smile as he began imagined the future his brother dictated. He crumbled the wet tissues and aimed for the small trashcan by his desk, he flicked his wrist and the balled up crumbled tissues landed into the trashcan._

 _Aiden imitated the sounds of a crowd and raised his arms into victorious fist pumps._

 _"He shoots, he scored! And the crowd goes wild! Aaaahhhhhh, aaaaahhhhhh, TROY! TROY! TROY! Ladies and gentlemen! VEA's basketball MVP, Troy Bolton!"_

 _Troy jumped up unto his toes and felt proud and invincible from the mimics of the crowd Aiden echoed. Both Boltons up on their toes as they shared a hug and declaration of how proud they are of each other, Troy especially because Aiden had made the team._

 _"Now, enough of the tears how about we go shoot some hoops before dinner?"_

 _Troy nodded eagerly and grabbed his basketball that was stationed at the corner of the room. He raced through the hallway, down the stairs and out towards the backyard with Aiden quick behind his tail. Lucille and Jack paused from their tickles with their younger daughter and raced after their sons, Beatrice secured on Jack's shoulders. The Bolton clan stood around the small area where the basketball hoop was positioned. Troy dribbled the ball and made an effortless free throw, Aiden caught the ball as it slipped through the hoop. He bounced the ball to his mother who attempted a basket but the ball rebounded and Jack caught the ball and handled it to Beatrice who was seated above his shoulders. He walked closer to the hoop to let Beatrice put the ball into the hoop easier. The loving family of five scrimmaged a quick game of horse before they retired inside to have an easy dinner of mac and cheese._

 _Fortunately for Troy, the following day the basketball team was having a second day of tryout to which his brother proudly supported. While Troy did his drills, Aiden stood in the stands with his friends who were also proud of their best friend's little brother, and cheered for Troy as if it had been an official basketball game._

 _At the end of the week, the Bolton family decided to celebrate Aiden and Troy's admission into the soccer and basketball team._

/

When Lucille had finally tucked her youngest child in and wished her eldest a good night, she softly knocked on the door of her middle child. He was packing his books into his bag, he looked up and smiled excitedly at the woman who loves and support him and his siblings unconditionally.

"Hey my basketball MVP" She leaned against his doorframe, as she watched his pull his comforter off the bed slightly. Ever since his 10th birthday, Troy insisted that he's a teenager now or and that he doesn't need to be tucked in or be given good night kisses, but Lucille was a mother and she would always check on her children before retiring to bed herself.

"Hey Momma!" He buried himself under his chilly blue comforter

"Finished all your homework?" she looked at him sternly as she slowly stride towards his bedside

"Yea Ma." He rolled his eyes and cheekily smiled at her. "Ma, I know Aiden, Beatrice and I don't say it a lot but we are really grateful for everything that you do for us. You're a great and busy lawyer but you always find the time to go to both Aiden and I games and you still have time to make dinner and have tea parties with Bea. You're supermom and that's really cool"

Lucille smiled from ear to ear, but of course her cheeks were flushed. She knew without a doubt, her children love her and her husband unconditionally and unlimited. Albeit kids are kids, and they forget to remind their parents how much they love them once in a while. On the outside, it may seem like the Bolton children take their parents for advantage but of course on the inside it doesn't need to be said. Actions speak louder than words and that was shown through Aiden's soccer goals dedicated to his dad and Troy's successful jump shots dedicated to his mom, and of course Beatrice's daily drawing for her mom and dad.

"Well this supermom has a birthday party to plan in three weeks. Do you have any ideas or inputs?"

"Nah I just wanna have some fun with my friends. School has a been a drag lately"

"Oh, anything I can help with?"

"Nah, I'll be okay."

"Okay, Night son.

"Night Ma."

She turned off the light on the lamp and headed towards the door, until her son called her out. She stopped in her tracks and turned around when the four foot eleven inch young man collided into her. He wrapped his arms tightly around his mom. She leaned down to embrace him in a proper hug; he placed a big sloppy kiss on his mom cheek and reminded her how much he loves her.

"I love you Momma"

"I love you too MVP. Now get to bed"

Troy chuckled, "Okay ma, good night"

"Good night Troy, Supermom out!" she imitated the Super Woman pose, legs shoulder width apart, shoulder strong and firm and hands resting on her hips with a strong poise.

Troy groaned in embarrassment and hid his face behind his hands. He smiled as his mom turned off his lights and closed the door behind her.

* * *

What did you like ... what did you not like? Review!

-Lea


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Gabi! Did you get an invitation?" Taylor rushed excitedly towards her new best friend. She waved the enveloped, with her name printed on it, back and forth.

"An invitation? For what?" Gabriella gripped unto her folders as she and her best friend headed towards the cafeteria for lunch

"To Troy's 13th birthday! He always has the best parties ever, his parents have the biggest lawn and they host the annual everything!"

"Oh, no I can't say that I have gotten an invitation" Gabriella frowned as she shrugged her shoulder. "It wouldn't matter anyways, I live too far"

"Oh well it won't be all that anyways" Taylor shrugged nonchalantly as she waved her invitation off.

Gabriella giggled as she recognized her friend was being a good friend. "You just said it would be"

"I know" she sighed and leaned on her hand that was rested on the table.

"You go, have fun and tell me all about it!" Gabriella encouraged her friend and the two continued on like a regular day.

It would be a lie to say that Gabriella didn't enjoy Victoria East Academy because, although she missed Abigail and Kristen, she was having a blast at VEA and Taylor was one of the reasons why. She learnt so much in such little time and the technology that was available to her was unbelievable. She was able to look through an advanced microscope in her Chemistry class, which was much better than looking through a five-dollar magnifying glass that Eastmellow provided. The History teacher at VEA often used the projector in the classroom to show the students videos of the previous wars, compared to Eastmellow that made the students imagine the war. Gabriella loved Eastmellow, but Principal Matthews was right, Gabriella was experiencing a much better and advanced education. However one thing Gabriella wasn't keen on was her travelling from home to school and vise-versa. It was struggle but the positive always outweighed the negatives.

It had been two weeks since Gabriella started taking the train on her own. It became another routine for her and for that she was able to spend more time with her Aunt Helen now that she had enough rest. Helen was still uncertain about leaving Gabriella on her own but she knew Gabriella was a responsible and smart girl and she trusted Gabriella wholeheartedly.

/

It was the Friday of Troy's birthday party, everyone who was invited were eager to get home to change into their party clothes to attend the birthday party of the year. Taylor spent all day telling Gabriella about her outfit and Gabriella listened intently although she was a bit sad that she had not been invited. Truth is Gabriella and Troy did not speak and were not friends but they shared two classes together and it seemed the entire year group was invited except her. So albeit she felt left out she couldn't be more excited for Taylor to enjoy the night, normally she would be overly excited to go to her traditional Friday sleepover but tonight she was bummed that come Monday morning she was the only one who would be left out, as usual.

Gabriella was the last to jump off the minivan that was stationed at its last stop of Decker Street. She waved goodbye to Mrs. Evans and once again thanks her for the ride, although Mrs. Evans insisted that there was no need to thank her but Gabriella would always bid her farewell and thank her for the ride. She swiped her train card on the revolving barrier and ran down the stairs that led to the fast pace train. She quickly entered the same cart since the very first trip and sat in the same seat whenever it was vacant. The fast pace train raced down the tracks competing against the speed of light but failing. Right on time, the train arrived Eastmellow in 30-35 minutes, Gabriella exited the train station and look around for her aunt. Normally her aunt would be standing right outside of the exiting barrier waiting for her niece, but today she seemed to be running late. Therefore Gabriella did what she thought would be the smart thing, to sit by the police station to wait on her aunt.

After 30 minutes had pass, Gabriella grew tired of waiting, she sat on the bench by herself and sighed wearily. She did what she always did to past time; she pulled out her current novel to read. Chapter after chapter, it had been another 30 minutes and another 15 minutes until a police officer approached her.

"Hey there sweetheart, you seem to be far away from home" The tall, built and blue eyes officer sat beside Gabriella

"No, I don't think so" Gabriella shrugged as she looked at the sign that read 'Eastmellow'

"VEA is five stop ahead," The officer replied with furrowed eyebrows as he looked at her uniform "What's your name?"

"Gabriella Montez, what about you Officer?" Gabriella officially closed her book and turned her attention to the officer sitting beside her

The police officer chuckled, as he looked at the young girl in the prestige Victoria East Academy uniform. "My name is Officer Jack Bolton, but you can call me Mr. Bolton"

"Okay Mr. Bolton" she smiled cheekily. "I used to go to Eastmellow, but I transferred to VEA"

"Oh, you're _Gabriella_." Jack smiled

He remembered the PTA meeting before the semester started. He and Lucille had met Helen and were impressed by how Helen was dealing with the transfer and raising such an intelligent and humble young girl by herself. Although they didn't actually meet Gabriella, the praises and stories told by Principal Pratt was enough for Jack and Lucille to eagerly welcome Helen and her niece to VEA. Now he had the opportunity to meet the young genius

"Well Gabriella I have a few questions for you, number one I saw you sitting here for almost two hours. Are you waiting for someone?"

"My aunt Helen, normally she picks me up from the station but I haven't seen her. I hope she's okay"

"Well why don't we give her a call" Jack pulled out his cellphone and handed it to the young girl who easily tapped in her Aunt's number that she memorizes for reasons like this.

"Hmm, no answer but thank you" she handed the phone back to Jack

"We'll try again later. My second question is, are you not attending Troy's birthday party?"

"I wasn't invited Mr. Bolton" Gabriella shrugged as she held unto her novel tightly

At this point, Jack was more than confused. He never suspected Helen as the irresponsible type, therefore there must have been a valid reason as to why she was late, second: Lucille always invited the entire year group to Troy's birthday parties because she knew all the parents from the PTA meetings and so she would extend the invitations to the year group. She also loved to plan and fulfill huge parties, so Troy, Aiden and Beatrice's birthday parties were always the biggest parties she hosts annually. Therefore hearing that Gabriella was not invited had left his shocked.

"Well would you have wanted to go?" Jack offered, he knew Lucille wouldn't mind an extra invite. 'The more the merrier' she would say

"I guess it would be fun, but I wouldn't want to intrude. I wasn't invited"

Jack nodded his head slowly and was interrupted by the walkie talkie on his shoulder.

"Mr. Bolton, I have a question for you. If you don't mind that is"

Jack chuckled. He wished his sons were as polite and courteous as the young lady beside her. "Of course Gabriella, what is it?"

"Why are you at Eastmellow train station? I have never seen you here"

"That is true Gabriella, but today I was requested to patrol here because a police officer was sick. Normally I'm at the Decker Street Station"

"Oh okay. I have another question," she giggled "Are you Troy Bolton's dad?"

"Yes I am Gabriella," he laughed as her eyes shined brightly at the accomplishment of recognition.

"Can we try to call my aunt again please?"

"Of course." Jack redialed the number on his cellphone and heard the dial tone ring four times before there was an answer on the other line. "Hello? Is this Helen Montez?"

The voice on the opposite end was quite masculine for a female's cellphone.

"This is her cellphone. May I ask who is asking?"

"My name is Jack Bolton. I am an officer at the Eastmellow train station. Is Helen available?"

Jack could hear the conversation of the male voice and a distant female voice. The female was insisting on taking a message however the male voice argued it must be important.

"Hi this is Helen, is this an urgent matter? I can currently dealing with four injured students"

"Hi Helen, This is Jack Bolton –from the PTA meeting at VEA. I'm at the Eastmellow train station with Gabriella …"

"OH MY GOSH! Oh … my … gosh! Sammy! Didn't I tell you to arrange a pick up for Gabriella at the train station at 4pm sharp!?"

Another distant voice of apology was heard on the line. It didn't take a fool to know that there was chaus occurring on the other line.

"Is she okay? Is she hurt? Did she fall asleep? I'm on my way"

"Helen, take a deep breathe. We don't want you drive with high adrenaline. Gabriella is safe and sound. She sat and waited patiently by the police office and she was reading her book until I approached her. I would be happy to drop her home."

"Yes! Please Mr. Bolton. I would really highly appreciate it. I had four student who had an accident at the school's playground and I had my assistant arrange a pick up for Gabi and I—oh my … will you report me to child services?"

"Helen, calm down. Normally that is the case but I know for sure you're a great guardian and aunt and Gabriella is safe and sound. Actually my son, Troy, is having a birthday party tonight, Gabriella should've received an invitation but there must have been a mistake. If she would like to attend, I'd be happy to take her and return her home after the party"

 _Helen remembered the day she picked up a very sad and gloomy Gabriella at the train station. After buckling up into the car safely, she turned in her drivers seat to look at Gabriella_

 _"Sweetheart, what's the matter? Why are you so sad?"_

 _"A kid at school, his name is Troy, he invited everyone to his birthday party except me"_

 _"Oh baby, maybe he forgot"_

 _"No, I'm the only one who didn't get one."_

 _Helen was disappointed that Gabriella wasn't invited but there was nothing she could do, she had thought the students were more welcoming to her but it seemed to have taken a left turn._

"Mr. Bolton, may I speak with Gabriella please?" Helen entered the closest and quiet room as she anticipated the sound of her niece and goddaughter

"Aunt Helen?"

"Sweetheart I am so so so so sorry. I didn't forget about you I promise. Sammy was supposed to get someone to pick you up."

"Are you okay Aunt Helen?" Helen smiled, she was so proud to be Gabriella's aunt. Instead of being anger and frustrated with her aunt for not being picked up she was more concerned about her Aunt's health

"Sweetheart, I am 100% healthy. But I am treating some students from Eastmellow. They were playing on the monkey bar and it collapsed so I was so busy treating them"

"Did you check for concussions or any brain injury?"

Helen was truly blessed with an angel, an intelligent, selfless, loving and humble angel. She was concerned about others before herself.

"Yes I did sweetheart, and they are recovering perfectly. Now about that party, Mr. Bolton is extending the invitation to you. Would you like to go?"

"I think so, but I don't have any clothes besides my uniform"

"Your uniform is just fine sweetie. Just be yourself and have fun"

"Okay Aunt Helen. I love you"

"Te amo mi Corazon"

Gabriella handed the phone back to Jack who was working on the detail of destination, time and addresses with Helen. After hanging up the phone, Jack helped Gabriella pack up her belongings and proceeded on the travel back to Albuquerque City. While on the train, Gabriella continued reading her book while Jack contacted his busy and happy wife.

"Hi Love, how's it going so far?"

"Super busy! Where are you? You're my partner in crime … literally."

"Remember this morning when I told you I had to patrol at Eastmellow for the day, I was finishing my shift and heading home but I saw Gabriella Montez on her own."

"Gabriella?" Lucille was anticipating the arrival of her husband. When Troy's friends started piling in, she became a bit overwhelmed. She had the parents to entertain, the responsibility of ensuring the kids playing safely and keeping an eye of Aiden and his friend and Beatrice running around.

"Remember Helen Montez from the PTA meeting, her niece."

"Oh yes! Gabriella, I'm so jealous you got to meet her first"

"Sweetheart, I'll talk to you about it when I get home. But anyways, apparently she wasn't invited to Troy's party"

"That's impossible. I sent out invitation to everyone of the list of the year group"

"Well she told me she never got one and –"

"Oh my gosh. I'm so stupid. The list was last year, and Gabriella had only started at VEA this year. I feel horrible!"

"Don't worry about it Honey. I invited her and we're both on the way home"

"Please tell her I am extremely sorry."

"I will, Love. See you in a bit"

/

When Jack and Gabriella arrived at the gated community, Jack was nonchalant and more concentrated on entering the garage without any injuries to the partygoers. Gabriella was more amazed at the sizes of the houses that Jack drove pass. The homes seemed like villas, the ones that would suit 10 people but she knew that each home belonged to a family of at least three to six; at least that is what her research on demography and geographic behavioral on Albuquerque City stated. When the car was stationed in the four-car garage, Jack called out to Gabriella to get her attention. She shook her head and turned towards Jack who was watching her intently.

"Sorry. I've never seen houses so big, they're bigger than the city hall we have in Eastmellow"

"I don't doubt that Gabriella. These houses are homes to the very fortunate and privileged senators, lawyers, doctors, actors, accountants, city financial analysts—"

"—And police officers" Gabriella piped in while she fiddled with her plaid skirt

Jack chuckled and nodded. He exited the car and walked around to the opposite side to help Gabriella out of the car from the back seat. He offered to take her bag, to which she obliged, and continued to tell Gabriella all about the residents of the gated community.

Just as they entered the house from the garage, they were met with loud laughter and chatter from the guests of Troy's party. There were kids running around the living room and through the kitchen where Lucille would remind them it was dangerous to play in the kitchen and would send them back outside to the backyard. Jack greeted a few parents that was surrounding the kitchen island and then was delighted to see the love of his life.

"Hi sweetheart" he kissed her on the cheek and placed Gabriella's bag on the counter

"Nice of you to join us" she returned the kiss as she refilled the platter of appetizers

"There's someone you should meet," he whispered in her ear and reached out for Gabriella's hand. Lucille gasped and instantly stopped what she was doing. She turned to face Jack and they young and beautiful girl hiding behind Jack's legs.

"This is Gabriella Montez. Gabriella, this is my wife and Troy's mom, Lucille Bolton"

"Hi Gabriella" Lucille crouched to her height and held out her hand for a handshake

"Hi Mrs. Bolton. This is a really pretty house" Gabriella shook her hand

Lucille smiled. Her breath was taken away by Gabriella's politeness and courtesy. She looked up at Jack who had a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"Thank you Gabriella. I'm sorry you didn't get an invitation, I used the same list of names from last year and I forgot that we had a new member" she winked

"That's okay Mrs. Bolton. Thank you for inviting me"

"It's our pleasure. Now why don't I put away your bag safely and you go have some fun"

"Okay, thank you"

Jack reassured Gabriella that she is safe and he insisted that she joined the rest of the kids. Gabriella got lost in the crowd of teens running around in their name brand outfits and designer shoes. Jack wrapped his arms around his wife as they both watch the young girl hesitantly enter the living room.

"Gabi! You came!" Taylor wrapped her arms tightly around Gabriella's neck. She was dressed in a knee length jeans skater skirt, paired with a light blue sleeveless button up blouse that was finished off light accessories and a pair of ballerina flats.

"You look amazing Taylor" Gabriella pulled away from the hug and looked at her outfit for the night.

She looked around the room; she saw that every kid was dressed in probably their best clothes except herself. She was still in her uniform since that morning, therefore gaining the confused stares of her fellow schoolmates, but after falling into a comfortable and easy conversation with Taylor she was able to ignore the stares and whispers about her.

However when Taylor ran off to get some food, Gabriella once again was standing alone. She glanced around the room watching the boys play aggressively on the video games, and the girls cuddled up in a circle giggled and gossiping. The group of boys began to rush pass her and head for the backyard, when the birthday boy caught her eye. She reached out to grab his hand and pull him out of the rush.

"Happy Birthday Troy" she smiled shyly and played with the loose thread on her skirt.

"uh .. thanks" the young teenager avoided eye contact and scratched the back of his neck; a bad habit of nervousness that he picked up from his dad.

He looked at the uniform she was wearing and was about to ask where was her costume and why wasn't she wearing it until Chad shouted his name from across the room. He smiled at her timidly and ran at full speed towards his best friend.

* * *

What did you like ... what did you not like? Review!

-Lea


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After Troy ran off, it wasn't long until Taylor rejoined Gabriella and they continued their conversation. Taylor introduced her to few of her other friends, who were mainly pursuing arts and media, completely different from Taylor and herself but Gabriella seemed to enjoy their company because they had a whirlwind of different personalities that would either compliment each other or completely clash with each other.

After their introduction, Taylor explained to her friends that they reason she had been absent from their lunch table recently was because of the new found friendship she had been establishing with Gabriella. Meanwhile Gabriella came upon the realization that she and the group of girls had no shared classes together, hence why they didn't seem familiar to her. After Taylor's confession, her friends quickly extended the invitation to Gabriella for her to join them at their lunch table simply because: one, they missed having Taylor at their table and two, Gabriella was quickly and undoubtedly becoming one of their closer friends.

After a few minutes, the group dispersed and Gabriella was once again standing in the living room by herself. She roamed into the backyard and saw the huge bouncy house and a few feet away were plastic tables, decorated in black and blue plastic tablecloths, occupied by the parents and babies. Further to the right was a group of older boys she recognized were possibly in the ninth or tenth grade, playing a scrimmage of soccer. A few feet away were a group of adults playing a game of basketball, one of the players she recognized as Mr. Bolton and Coach Danforth, the school's basketball coach and gym teacher.

Overall the massive backyard had young teenagers running around and groups of teenagers loitering. Gabriella had a hard time finding her friends as she glanced around the crowd but saw a huge oak tree in the very back corner of the yard. She looked up at the branches and wondered how many years it took for the tree to bloom into a strong and grounded tree. However she saw spots of light brown plywood that didn't match the shade of the tree trunk, and looking further into the branches only peaked her curiosity.

She pushed her way through the crowd dodging the groups of loitering teenagers and headed towards the oak tree. She circulated the tree trunk and saw a ladder leading upward on the side of the trunk that was opposite to the crowd. She slowly and firmly gripped unto the ladder and climbed up the steps one at a time. At the top of the ladder was exactly what she suspected. It was a tree house.

"Woahhh" she climbed up unto the sturdy floor of the tree house. She looked around and saw the four walls connecting to each other but one of the walls had a wide opening. She walked through the opening and looked around, and saw that there was a wraparound deck. She circulated the exterior of the tree house on the deck and very carefully looked over the wooden railing and saw all of the action happening below her.

"This is so cool" she whispered as if she would get caught. She saw a few items lying around on the inside, in the corner was a red material bunched up. When she picked it up she realized it was a cape, beside it was a pair of walkie talkies and a robot. She went to pick up the robot that was lying face down on the floor when a voice scared her to her wits.

"HEY! You're not allowed up here!" Troy's anger boiled up inside of him. This was his sacred ground that no one was allowed to enter except Aiden, his dad and himself. He hadn't even invited Chad or Zeke up into the tree house plus there was also a strict no girl policy, which sarcastically broke his mother and sister's heart when it was established. But now that a girl was on sacred ground, Troy was beyond furious. He had only meant to run to his tree house to get his walkie talkies and join his friends but now that a girl was there, he completely forgot his reasoning for entering the miniature house

"I said! Who are you and what are you doing up here?!" Troy growled at Gabriella, which was now on the floor gripping her legs.

"I'm sorry!" the tears built up in her eyes. "I just saw the ladder and I was all alone. I'm sorry," she repeated

"Girls aren't allowed up here!"

"I'll just go"

"Wait!" Troy sighed and instantly regretted the way he raised his voice at her. "What's your name?"

"Gabriella … Montez"

"Oh, you're the new girl"

Gabriella nodded slowly as she avoided eye contact with Troy

"I'm sorry" Gabriella's head shot up as she looked at the birthday boy who was scratching the back of his neck.

"I didn't mean to shout at you. It's just … Chad and Zeke haven't even been up here yet. It's just a sacred ground for my brother and I"

"I get it, you don't have to apologize"

"I do, my mom raised me better than to shout at a girl. So I am really sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I shouldn't have been snooping around"

A silence enveloped the two teenagers, the urgency for one teenager to leave had disappeared and they found a comfortable silence between each other.

"So uh … why are you still in uniform?"

"Well, I didn't get invited and I didn't have time—actually it's a long story, we'll save it for another day"

"Cool, so how comes I haven't seen you around?"

"I don't know" she shrugged

"Well do you see me around?"

Gabriella nodded very slowly; it was hard to not see Troy around. Everyone in their year group wanted to be friends with Troy and even so, Troy was best friends with the loudest, most sarcastic and boisterous class clown of their year so it would be pretty hard for him to hide out

"Is that a trick question?"

"No …"

"We share two classes together Troy, and you're the 'It' guy, everyone wants to be friends with you"

"Yea well …" He scratched the back of his neck again "sometimes I just wanna be a guy"

"Sometimes being 'just a guy' isn't as fun as you think it may be Troy. Your average junior high students is bullied at least twice a day, there's at least a group of students who gossip and judge you and you're categorized as an outcast or misfit."

"Grass is always greener on the other side?" Troy challenged innocently

"The grass is greener where you water it" Gabriella smirked and Troy chuckled. "Neil Barringham"

"Touche"

"Find the positivity in any situation that you find negatively"

"Easier said than done"

The once heated teenagers now found themselves seated side by side on the edge of the deck with their feet swinging back and forth between the branches below. They shared stories about their childhood, Troy on the arrival of his baby sister and Gabriella on living in a small went on and on about stories of how Beatrice made him and Aiden play dress up with her and Gabriella was laugh endlessly at his description of the choice of clothing Beatrice chose

"Oh! There was one time when Aiden and I were walking down the street to catch a carpool but Aiden was always taller than me so he walked faster than me. When he reached the carpool I was still two block behind so he told Taylor's dad that I was at home because I was sick and he believed Aiden because he didn't see me" Troy spoke animately while Gabriella tried her hardest to hold back her laughter.

"So I walk up to the stop and the car was gone but I thought I was early, which I know now makes no sense because Aiden was gone, but I was 7!"

"Hey, I didn't say anything" Gabriella held up her hands in a defence manner jokingly

"Anyways, my mom was driving pass to go to work and she saw me sitting on the curb and she asked why I was sitting there by myself and it was at that moment I realized the carpool was already gone"

"Oh my gosh, so what happened?"

"Well my mom was already late for work so she couldn't drop me off so she just took me back home. So the upside is I got to stay home and Aiden was grounded when he got home. But anyways, I spent the whole day with Beatrice and that's when I succumbed to her spell. Now she got all of us wrapped around her finger"

"Troy Alexander Bolton, it's time to cut your cake. Get down here immediately"

"Shh!" Troy's right hand was tightened over Gabriella thin lips but she couldn't help but giggle and nodded, "okay mom!"

The two teenagers waited till Troy's mom had disappeared back into the house before climbing down the ladder slowly and carefully. They ran quickly into the house, where Troy was pulled to the front of the dining table while Gabriella remained in the back of the crowd hidden.

There was a loud and powerful chorus of 'happy birthday' and Troy closed his eyes for five seconds and blew out his candles. Everyone cheered and clapped and the teenagers ran off to resume their activities while Lucille went to cut the cake evenly enough for everyone.

"Mrs. Bolton, do you need any help?" Gabriella approached the table that was covered with rows of slices of cake.

"No thanks Gabriella," she smiled proudly at the young teenager "I was just going to leave them here and whoever wants cake can take one"

Gabriella nodded, and shyly took a plate of a small slice of cake. She stood at the corner of the elongated desk and took a small bite of the cake.

Lucille grabbed a plate of cake and looked at Gabriella who stood lonely at the table.

"Gabriella, would you like to join me? I'm gonna have this piece of cake with Beatrice, Troy's little sister"

Gabriella gripped the plate with both hands firmly, she nodded eagerly and followed Lucille up the grand staircase where the base was as wide as Gabriella's room and the length decreased as the stairs ascended to the top where the hallway stretched across the house.

Lucille turned right where there was a door on the right and left and one more directly ahead at the end of the hallway. Gabriella glanced behind her and saw the opposite end of the hallway that was framed with a glass window as tall as her. She took a second glanced which she was able to count three more doors, two on the right and one on the left.

Lucille knocked softly on the door and entered the large room. In the right corner of the room was a pink castle canopy hanging over the twin size bed, on the opposite wall was a small table and chair and on the opposite side of the room were toys, figurines, models, bookcase and a chest of drawer.

"Beatrice?" Lucille called out and invited Gabriella into the room.

"Momma!" a young girl jumped out of the closet dressed in a fairy costume and a plastic wand in her hand. She giggled as she saw her mom jumped a little from the surprise. The cake in her hand made her apologize quickly but the girl behind her mother had made her hide behind her mother's legs.

"Bea, I told you not to scare me! I brought you a tiny piece of cake"

"Aw rats! Just a tiny piece?" she frowned

"Bea, this is Gabriella. Gabriella, this is Beatrice Maria. She is five years old" she escorted Beatrice in front of her so both girls could be introduced properly

"Hi Beatrice" Gabriella crouched to her level and smiled happily. The small curly sandy blonde hair girl was adorable, she was a miniature girl version of Troy and she also had her mother's name. "You're so pretty"

Beatrice gasped and giggled. "Momma, she said I'm pretty"

"That you are Sweetheart." She kissed her forehead and escorted the two girls towards the dollhouse Beatrice was previously played with.

The dollhouse that belonged to Beatrice was a life size four-feet model with detailed and realistic furniture models. The dollhouse was a two-story building but was designed as if a knife had cut the house open cleanly.

Lucille began to feed Beatrice the cake piece by piece as she went back and forth from the dollhouse and her dolls to her mom feeding her the cake. Lucille smiled at the innocence and imagination of her daughter and the unbelievably polite and well mannered 12 year old who was seated adjacent to her quietly eating her slice of cake.

Beatrice stumbled towards Gabriella with two dolls in each hand. She held out the brunette doll in her left hand towards Gabriella. She looked up surprised at the gesture.

"Ella, do you want to play princess with me?"

"Sweetheart, it's Gabriella" Lucille informed her daughter while holding out a spoonful of cake. Beatrice indulged the cake and nodded aggressively and happily

"No it's okay, Ella is fine. And I would love to play princess with you." she took the brunette doll from Beatrice's offering hand. "What's her name Tris?"

"Tris?" Lucille and Beatrice looked up at the Latina girl with admiration in their eyes

"Sorry. I didn't mean to overstep"

"No, no. That's different, we call her Bea" Lucille tucked Beatrice hair behind her ears

"No! I like Tris!" Beatrice jumped up and down and waved her wand above the doll's head. "Her new name is Tris!"

Gabriella played along with Beatrice with the dolls in the dollhouse. Gabriella neglected her unfinished cake long ago and Lucille held the empty plate in her hand while she watched the interaction between the two girls. She meant to join the guests downstairs the past 10 minutes but the interaction between her daughter and Gabriella was hypnotizing and mesmerizing until she was drawn out of her own thoughts.

"Maria was my mom's name; assuming that my Aunt Helen had already told you my past"

"She told me vaguely, enough for me to understand. I'm sorry about that Gabriella"

"Don't be, please. It happened a long time ago, Aunt Helen and I promised each other to remember her positively and only in happy memories."

"That's great Gabriella, that's a great mindset to have"

Gabriella nodded silently and smiled having felt a happy and warm spiritual feeling in her heart that she knew was her mother mystically hugging her tight in her arms and whispering sweet Spanish words of love.

"Bea bedtime. Go brush your teeth and I'll take out your jammies" The young Bolton nodded and ran out of the room and into the bathroom. She pulled the step stool right in front of the sink and took up her pink toothbrush and squeezed the kids' toothpaste unto the brush.

Back in Beatrice's room, Gabriella tidied up the dolls and the dollhouse while Lucille went to the chest of drawer and pulled out a pair of Monster Inc pajamas.

"Gabriella, would you mind telling me about your mom?"

Gabriella's smile widens across her cheeks and she nodded heartily. Lucille gestured towards the chairs tucked under the desk that was against the opposite side of the room.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything that you're willing to share"

"Well my mom and I lived in New York and she was a wedding event planner. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and she was super friendly and caring that she had everyone wrapped around her finger. Being in that industry she had to work with a lot of different people in other industries and everyone who worked with her loved her. She'd take me to look at venues and she would find the most breathtaking and secretive venues for the clients." Gabriella dreamed with her eyes happily as she remembered the time her mother brought her to a flower garden.

"She sounds like she was an amazing person and mother" Lucille tucked Gabriella's lose hair behind her ear.

Beatrice ran into the room and collided into her mother's arms. Lucille helped Beatrice out of her princess dress and into her pajamas. She giggled nonstop and hugged her mother once more and turned around and hugged Gabriella, taking her by surprise.

Lucille escorted her again to her bed and tucked her in tightly. She kissed her on the forehead and went to pick up the Dr. Seuss book.

"Momma, can Ella read my bedtime story to me?"

"You can ask her nicely"

"Ella, can you read this book to me please?"

"I'd be happy to Tris"

After successfully putting Beatrice to sleep, Lucille and Gabriella headed back downstairs where the party, they forgot, was still in full action.

"Ma! Is it time to open presents?" Troy rushed towards his mother as she took the final step off the stairs.

"Sure baby"

"Mom" Troy urged with a tone of annoyance. He glanced towards Gabriella hoping that his mom would get the gist but she got more than that, so she chuckled and ruffled the hair on his head.

"Yes sugar plum handsome prince of mine" she pinched his cheeks and placed a sloppy glittery kiss on his forehead.

"ugh Ma!" he pulled away and wiped his forehead as Gabriella giggled behind Lucille. He grumpily stomped off to the direction of the table packed with presents wrapped in different patterns of wrapping paper while muttering 'thanks for ruining my life mom.'

Lucille turned around to face the charming girl hidden behind her legs, she winked and Gabriella giggled and fell into her step to the crowd surrounding the table of presents.

/

As the party began to wind down, patrons left one by one and the mess of the party began to reveal itself. Taylor insisted on inviting Gabriella over to her house for a sleepover and after introducing her best friend to her parents, they also insisted but Jack had already promised Helen that he would return Gabriella home safe and sound.

So when the large beautiful Victorian house was now sheltering only a handful of people that decided to stay back and help with the clean up. The Danforth family of three, the Baylor family of four and the Bolton clan of five, Gabriella and Nanny Tracey, who was more than happy to stay back and help.

Lucille assigned each person to clean, or at least tidy, a certain area and so the husbands were outside attempting to collect all the cups, plates, utensils and napkins scattered on the lawn. However boys were boys and the three husbands were making a game of basketball with getting the garbage into the large black scandal bags. Lucille, Charlotte and McKenna (Zeke's mother) were in charge of tidying the kitchen and dinning room, of course now they were also responsible of tidying the living room because their sons had abandoned their duties of tidying the lingering cups around the living room. Troy, Chad and Zeke had snuck out of their duties and playing around of HORSE on the basketball court.

"Lucy! Did you see Erika tonight?" Charlotte stacked the red cup and poured the half filled cups into the sink

"Girl, Yes! I thought she said she was gonna tone down the Botox" Lucille stacked the empty plates and threw them into the large black scandal bag that McKenna was holding out

"As if" McKenna scoffed and the three women fell into a loud laughter

They moved into the living room with the roll of scandal bag and the scandals among themselves. McKenna placed the couch cushions back into their place while Lucille continued to collect and stack the plates and Charlotte collected the cups. The three wives knew without a doubt that their boys would instantly neglect their task and head for the basketball court and Lucille had to give Aiden props because he decided to leave the party before it ended, to attend McKenna house with her son who was in the same year as Aiden.

"Did she do her cheeks or her—" Lucille slipped the dirty plates into the bag

"Lucy, don't freak out" McKenna stopped dead in her track and eyes wide open

"What? What?" Lucille turned around in fright

"There is a teenage girl passed out on your couch"

Charlotte rushed over from the opposite side of the living room to McKenna's side. They stood in shock and surprise at the young girl who was lying on the soft white couch curled up into a ball. Her brown long tendrils splayed across the couch cushion and her arms wrapped around herself to shield herself from the cold.

"Oh hush. That's Gabriella Montez" Lucille brushed her friends off and neglected her duties

"Oh the new student from the small town?"

Lucille nodded and slowly approached the sleeping girl "Eastmellow" she informed her friend. She softly nudged Gabriella awake and took the sleeping girl into her arms.

"Gabi, would you like to head home now?"

Gabriella stirred and moaned softly as the bright harsh light shun into her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Lucille consoling her. She nodded her head and sat up straight as she watched the two other wives cleaning up.

"Okay, I'll call Jack and you can go freshen up in the bathroom" Gabriella nodded and Lucille headed towards the backyard and called out to Jack informing him that he should drive Gabriella home. Troy eagerly asked to join the ride along and Lucille relentlessly gave in, meanwhile McKenna and Charlotte gave their sons strict instructions to help their father cleaning up.

Troy rushed to car and shouted shotgun while Jack grabbed Gabriella's bag from the room Lucille had placed it earlier. He held Lucille in his arms, while he waited on Gabriella, and praised his wife for yet again hosting another amazing party. She smiled and relaxed her body against his as she closed her eyes and basks into the comfort of her husband.

Gabriella interrupted the couple and Jack happily led her to the car and the trio headed out of the city and into Eastmellow. Gabriella felt at ease when she saw the scenery of the natural environment, this was what she was used to; it was what soothed her. On the contrary, Troy was amazed as they left the skyscrapers and busy streets behind them and entered the two-way empty street surrounded by large mass of green meadows on each side of the roads where there were a handful of lingering cows and a parked tractor in the field.

"So Gabriella, tell me about Eastmellow" Jack asked happily as he kept his attention straight head

"Just your regular, movie, cliché small town. There's only one elementary and a joined junior and high school, which is where I attended before VEA. There's pretty much one of everything. Not much really" Gabriella shrugged from the back seat of the car

"What's that like? You don't have many choices …" Troy joined the conversation as he watched the road signs that notified drivers they were leaving Albuquerque City.

"It's good and bad I guess. You don't have the struggle of choosing one or the other and everyone knows everyone so whatever it is you trust them …"

"What's the bad part?"

"… That everyone knows everyone." She said in an obvious tone. The trio shared a hearty laughter and Jack and Troy spent the remainder of the drive asking short and impersonal questions.

* * *

What did you like ... What did you not like? Review!

-Lea


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After Troy's birthday party, the tree house conversation between Gabriella and himself wasn't forgotten. Troy relocated his seat, in the two classes he shared with her: History and Chemistry, closer to her and the two teens became friends quickly. The growing friendship didn't go unnoticed to Taylor, Chad or Zeke. When their respective friend went missing from the lunch table or left a class earlier for History and Chemistry, they knew they were safe and happy in each other's presence.

"Hey Cutie, are you joining us for lunch today?" Taylor bumped shoulders with her most recent best friend as they walked down the halls from Literature class.

"Hey Tay. I think I'm gonna bail today. Get some fresh air outside" Gabriella smiled happily at her friend who raised a suspicious teasing eyebrow

"Hmm bailing again? Once upon a time, I was your only friend" Taylor bumped her shoulder again mocking Gabriella

"Again? I ate lunch with you yesterday"

"I don't remember." She rolled her eyes playfully and paused at her locker. "I'm kidding. Go 'enjoy your fresh air Gabi'"

"See you in Math" Gabriella returned the shoulder bump and headed for the glass door that was framed in the middle of the large ceiling to floor glass wall with the school's mascot pasted in the middle with vinyl paper.

Gabriella headed towards the lawn that was occupied with a handful of students lounging around on the grass. She looked at the concrete small round table that was paved under a tree along the lawn. The lawn had a line of tree, six meters apart, from one end of the lawn to the other; it was obvious that VEA took great pride in their lawn maintenance. Under each tree was the same arrangement of a small concrete round table and seat, it was designed for students to be able to sit and do work in the warm weather seasons. Although they were all similar, Gabriella was only interested in the third table and seat from the left of the lawn and seeing that it was empty she was excited to finally be seated and enjoy her lunch in the beautiful weather they were having.

She pulled the sandwich from her brown paper bag and unwrapped it; she took a bite and placed it on top of the wrapper. She pulled out her Jane Austen book and flipped to the page she bookmarked, excited to know what would happen next.

"Trade ya! I got a burger" A fellow classmate slipped into the seat opposite of Gabriella. He placed his books on the empty seat beside him and carefully dropped the brown paper bag similar to Gabriella.

"No deal, Turkey sandwich," she pointed down on her lunch "plus I already took a bite. You snooze you lose"

"Homemade burger Brie, come on!"

"No deal Troy" she repeated

He groaned and gave up as he unwrapped his burger.

Besides the weather, the cool shade and great scenery another reason she liked that spot was because it was their spot. It was the one place their friends wouldn't bombard them because they simply couldn't fit. That specific table and seat only accommodated for two people, therefore if Taylor, Chad, Zeke and occasionally Jason decided to tag along with their friend they could stay because then they would have to sit on the grass or stand in the sun which eventually got too hot and leaving them with a very slight case of sunburn.

"Oh my gosh! This is the best burger I've had in my life! You're missing out Brie, you should've switched"

"Oh really? Then I guess I'll just eat this SECOND sandwich"

"I'm kidding! I'll trade you …" Troy looked around and glanced into his empty paper bag.

"You got nothing Bolton"

"Please Brie! You're aunt Helen makes the best turkey sandwiches!"

"That she does." Gabriella smiled and waved the sandwich slowly across the table. Troy was suddenly hypnotized as his blue cerulean eyes watched the sandwich moving left to right

"I'll do your chemistry homework for a week"

"Yea right!" Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Take it, she made an extra for you. And anyways, why would I let a B student do an A student's work"

"Uh A- student, thank you very much."

It was very often Troy and Gabriella traded lunch, unless it was Helen's delicious turkey sandwich or Lucille's mouthwatering barbeque chicken wraps then there would be serious negotiations. Although Gabriella has met both of Troy's parents, he had yet to formally meet Gabriella's aunt and distance was the main reason why it hadn't happen, seeing that Gabriella travelled to school on her own.

"So I have a favor to ask you" Troy looked deadpan at Gabriella. Her smile took a 180-degree as she saw the seriousness in his face

"What's up?"

"I need you to help me …" Troy looked away and sighed heavily

"Hey, whatever it is I'd be happy to help"

"… to prank Chad and Zeke" his straight face instantly curled into a wide smile as he saw the tone of annoyance and frustration grow on his friend's face. She rolled her eyes and continued to read her novel

"No way, don't get me involved. That's between you and Jason, and Chad and Zeke"

"Brie come on, Jason has tutoring everyday after school"

"Troy, in case you forgot I have to leave right after school everyday, just to get home before sundown"

"I'll get dad to drive you home!"

"No Troy. I can't ask him to do that"

"Yea you can! He loves you, so does Ma"

"Troy" Gabriella said in a warning voice that threatened Troy to let the conversation go.

/

The following weeks ahead, Gabriella carried on with her precise and predictable schedule but that only meant Troy spent as much free time with Gabriella before and during school. That also meant, unfortunately, Troy was on his own to retaliate against Zeke and Chad in their ongoing prank war.

The prank war was taken one step too far and in the process of humiliating each other, Gabriella took the heat and it was then the boys had called a truce, but continued to live with the guilt of spraining Gabriella's left wrist.

It was the middle of November and the annual winter junior high dance was only 14 days left. Troy had been crushing on Mary Montgomery, who was apart of the volleyball team, and spent two weeks trying to court her and ask her to be his date to the dance. Chad and Zeke took that as an opportunity to retaliate against Troy, who was now a single target. Therefore during physical education class, the semester was based on indoor sport and luckily for the boys basketball was on the curriculum, so Chad and Zeke took the opportunity to their advantage.

The boys were dribbling the basketballs and making free throws effortlessly on one end of the court while the girls were struggling to dribble the balls on the opposite side of the court. On the contrary, Mary and her friends were lingering on the half court line with the balls bouncing in their hands while they gossiped and swooned over the boys.

Chad and Zeke stood on the free throw line practicing their free throws and jump shots while Troy on the sidelines with Gabriella. She bounced the ball down and tapped the ball in an irregular pattern and height; this was her attempt at dribbling the ball. Troy stood in front of her and found the scene hilarious, basketball was second nature to him and seeing Gabriella struggle with a simple task was hysterical to him.

"Troy, this isn't funny! Am I doing this right or not?!" Gabriella groaned and the frown on her face grew larger

His laughter grew stronger and uncontrollable, lucky for him Mr. Danforth (the physical ed. teacher) was not in the gym currently and the echoes from the bouncing balls around the court masked his laughter.

He shook his head left and right, not trusting himself to speak out loud without laughing in tears.

"Can you show me so that I don't fail, we didn't do this at Eastmellow, we just did track and field"

"Okay, okay relax …" his laughter subsided and he took the ball from her

"Don't tell me to relax!" she hissed

"No, that's the first thing you have to relax"

"Oh"

"Okay, so the second thing is you use your finger tips, not your palm that way you get more power and control…"

"Okay"

"… and third, your feet shoulder be shoulder length apart and bend yours knees a little and drop your hips slightly, that way you have a good and better foundation. Got it?" He demonstrated with the basketball in hand. Gabriella nodded as she studied his frame and watched the basketball bounce up and down from his hand to the floor. Just as she thought he'd hand the ball back over to her, he transitioned his dribble to a faster pace and started widening his stance. Soon he was dribbling the ball between his legs and behind his back and over his shoulder; he smirked at Gabriella as she rolled her eyes at her best friend who would get conceited over his natural talent and skills with basketball.

He caught the attention of the class that was now watching him effortlessly play with the ball. Troy got the eyes of Mary Montgomery watching him with her famous sexy smile that was a pout that curled half way into a smile. He now turned his stance and attention to the blonde beauty that was watching him from the center circle. He picked up the pace and added more moves he'd been practicing. He balanced the ball on the back of his neck and rolled it to his left hand and began dribbling the ball between his legs again until Chad shouted his name. He and Zeke were thinking of ways to get back at Troy in front of Mary, and now Troy had set his own trap all they had to do was embarrass him so Chad did the first thing he knew. He distracted Troy.

Troy bounced the ball downwards with all his power in an attempt to spin and catch it before it hits back ground but as Chad shouted his name the ball slipped from his hand and hit the court in a bad angle; rebounded and hit Gabriella's wrist. She hissed on first reaction and then gripped her left wrist. Troy gasped and disregarded the ball that was now rolling away, and attended to Gabriella while the previous onlookers resumed their earlier activities. Chad and Zeke gasped and rushed towards the pair, in shock of the failed prank.

"Brie! Oh my gosh! I'm so so so sorry!"

"Oww"

"Gosh, I'm so stupid! Does it hurt really bad?"

Gabriella nodded as she attempted to twist her wrist but only screamed in pain

"Gabi! Are you okay?" Zeke placed a soft hand on her left arm

"Don't touch her!" Troy growled and slapped his hand away. "What the hell were you thinking!"

"YOU lost control of the ball!" Chad argued

"YOU distracted me, what the hell was that!"

"Guys …" Zeke tried to ease the anger between the two raging boys

"Seriously! Just cause I'm better than you …"

"Oh please! You didn't even make the first team in elementary school"

"Shut up! If you guys weren't having this stupid prank war in the first place, this wouldn't have happened!" Gabriella stepped away from the fuming boys. She nursed her left wrist with her right hand and consumed the pain silently. She turned her attention to the sandy blond teen and her anger changed to disappointment. "I told you to leave me out of it"

She headed of the exited and quickly went in search for the nurse. She glanced at the signs above as she hastily walked down the halls until she heard someone shout her name.

"Gabriella!"

"Oh hi"

"Drew, we're in literature together"

"Oh right, hey"

"Are you okay?" he glanced at her nursed hands

"I hope so, I think it might be sprained. I'm looking for the nurse"

"Oh, that's just down the hall on the right"

"Thanks"

"Actually I'll walk you there, just so you don't get injured anymore"

Gabriella giggled and followed the dark hair Latin boy with glasses framing his eyes. He waited outside with her while the school's nurse was treating another student. Drew had asked what had happened and Gabriella had told him what occurred in physical education class. Seeing that she was in pain, he decided to distract her with talks about their current project in Literature class.

After the nurse did a thorough check up with Gabriella, she did confirm it was a sprained wrist. She then sat her in the corner and placed a bag of ice on her wrist to help the swelling, in which Drew happily kept her company. They eagerly talked about the book they were reading in class as well as other books they both read. Surprisingly the two became quick friends as they bonding over the common ground of their love for books. When the nurse returned to check on the swelling, she was happy to see that the swelling went down so then she wrapped her wrist tightly with an elastic bandage. She gave Gabriella a painkiller to help ease the pain since she insisting that she did not need to go home.

During the lunch hour, Gabriella quickly ate her lunch with Taylor and avoided the boys as best as possible. She started feeling a headache as the lunchroom grow louder and louder and so she dismissed herself from the table and walked out of the lunchroom. She was headed towards the doors that led to the lawn until someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey you. Where you heading?"

"Are you stalking me now?"

"Uhm … will I get in trouble if I say yes?"

"Probably"

"Then no"

Gabriella chuckled and looked down at her shoes as her hair fell forward and curtained her face "I was gonna hang out on the lawn for a bit"

"Oh okay … actually I know this sounds lame but I was gonna go to the library to search of the original 'A Midsummer's Night dream' would you like to join me?"

Gabriella fought the dilemma of enjoying the sun or literature but the thought of Troy being out on the lawn had leaned her closer to literature

"Brie!" Troy pushed through the doors that led to the lawn and saw the brunette he called his best friend. "I was waiting for you all through lunch"

"Oh, I ate with Taylor today"

"Oh … well come join me. I got our spot outside"

"Actually I'm gonna go to the library with Drew"

"Drew?"

"Yea" Gabriella grabbed unto Drew's arm with her stronger hand and dragged him away from the blue-eyed teenage boy. They headed in the direction of the library and an uncomfortable silence fell between the two new friends but as they entered what they considered their sanctuary they both fell into an easy conversation.

Meanwhile Troy stood like a statue in the position Gabriella left him in. His mind rattled around as he thought about the guy that Gabriella walked away with, then he thought about Gabriella and he realized how upset she was that he was responsible for her getting hurt. Now she was avoiding him and anger with him but most importantly she was with … Drew.

What.

The.

Fuck.

/

A week later after the incident, Troy was relentless on gaining her forgivingness all while trying to ask Mary to the winter dance. Gabriella continued to keep her distance from the boys and spent her lunch hours in the library hiding out with Drew. As the friendship bloomed between the two, they found more common grounds besides literature. It turns out that they both excel in academics and lived in New York for a short period of time at some point in their life, so much of their conversation revolved around those topics. So they sat across each other at a table in the corner of the study lounge in the library during lunch hour.

"How's your wrist?" Drew glanced at her wrist that was still wrapped in a plastic bandage

"It's getting there. It doesn't hurt as much now"

"That's good. I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Yea, me too"

Gabriella and Drew sat in silence reading their own book that was laid out in front of them. Drew would glance up and stare at Gabriella's beauty every three seconds and Gabriella noticed his stare but didn't acknowledge it because she would hate for their friendship to get awkward

"Hey Gabi, I was kinda wondering …"

Gabriella knew where this was going and she tried so hard to avoid this all week.

"… I don't know if someone already … what I mean is …"

"Drew," Gabriella frowned and sighed, "if this is about the winter dance …"

"Right, you're already going with Bolton. Why would I assume …"

"No … wait what? No." Gabriella shook her head at the thought that he would assume Troy would take her to the dance. "Where did you get that idea?"

"It's be going around school. Anyways I'm sor—"

"No Drew, Troy didn't ask me. He's actually planning to ask Mary"

"Oh"

"I was gonna say that I'm not planning to go to the dance. It's too far for me to travel in the night and I already made plans to attend my previous school's dance"

"Oh" Drew repeated with a hint of disappointment. He was truly looking forward to spend the night with her.

"I'm sorry Drew"

"No don't apologize, it's okay" he smiled at the brunette seated across from him. "Speaking of Troy, have you spoken to him recently?"

"Nah"

"Well now you will, here he comes" He gathered his books and shoved them into his bag carelessly and quickly left the table before Troy approached them with a worried and desperate face.

"Hi" Troy sat in the now vacant seat and looked ahead at his best friend, who was avoiding eye contact

"Hi" she mumbled

"Brie, you have to believe me I never meant for you to get hurt. I told Chad and Zeke that you weren't involve and they weren't aiming for you. They said they wanted me to embarrass myself in front of Mary but things didn't go as they hoped and … Gabriella I'm really sorry!"

"I know, they told me ... everyday the past week"

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"Maybe"

"Pleeeeaaasseee Brie!"

"Sssshhhhh" the librarian hissed from behind the bookshelf. The two teens sat up straight in shock as they whipped around to look at the elder librarian who was threatening them with her wide strained eyes.

"Brie, I never-"

"Ssshhh" Gabriella grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to wrap her hand around his lips. The librarian peaked over the bookshelf again and glared at the teens before walking away slowly with her hands occupied with a stack of books. "Alright Troy, I forgive you"

The weight on Troy's shoulder was suddenly gone and he could not be happier than at that moment. Gabriella giggled as she watched him relax into the wooden chair with a happy smile on his face.

"How's your wrist?"

"It's good. It doesn't hurt as much"

"Gosh, you don't know how guilty I felt when I saw your wrist wrapped in that bandage the next day."

"It's okay, I'm all good."

"Good. Oh guess what"

"You'll treat me to ice cream?"

"Not exactly, but I finally asked Mary to the dance!"

"Troy, that's great!"

"Yep! So now I get to go to the dance with Mary, and you'll go with Drew"

Gabriella could see the excitement in Troy's eyes that she couldn't bring it to herself to disappoint two boys in one day but she vowed to correct him one day before the night of the dance.

* * *

Sorry I'm so behind guys! Tryna catch up with school and write at the same time.

Let me know your thoughts!

-Lea


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The day of the dance was extremely overfilled with excitement and nervousness. Throughout the day of classes, the girls were eagerly talking about their dresses and their hour-by-hour plan for the dance, while the boys were bragging about who their date was going to be. Gabriella on the other hand had been eagerly looking forward to heading home back to Eastmellow for their Junior and Senior High's winter dance. As much as she had grown closer to Taylor and Troy than expected, she wholeheartedly missed her best friends and classmates back home.

During lunch hour, Gabriella, Taylor and their small group of friends were sitting at the circular lunch table with the large VEA logo plastered in the middle. Gabriella drank from her water bottle as the girls around her described their dresses and their night's expectations

"My dress is short and tight, hugging all my curves, and of course it's hot pink" the platinum blonde, Sharpay described her dress for the night.

"How short exactly?" Taylor rolled her eyes

The blonde smirked and narrowed her eyes at the tall, dark and handsome basketball player that went by the name of Zeke. "Don't worry about that"

"You're 13, not 31"

"ugh don't remind me"

"What's your dress like Tay" a shy brunette, Kelsi asked from across the table. Her hair was shoulder length and curly and she had a pair of large rimmed glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose.

"It's a purple knee-length dress with a crown neck and a really cool belt design on the waist."

"What about you Gabriella?"

"Oh I'm not gonna make it tonight"

"What! You didn't tell me this!" Taylor spun around to her best friend with hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Tay. My old school has their winter dance the same time and I promised my friends back home I would go with them."

"Well …" her eyebrows rose in surprise, "now I can't be mad."

"Does Troy know?" Sharpay raised an eyebrow as she pointed her nail file at Gabriella

"Know what?" Troy slide into the bench between Taylor and Gabriella, he threw his arms around their shoulders and leaned forward to look into Gabriella's lunch bag

"That I …" Gabriella glared at the blonde across the table, her eyes widen as she realized that Troy was still waiting on an answer

"She's excited about the dance!" Taylor quickly jumped into the conversation

"I guess not" Sharpay rolled her eyes

"Cool!" Troy smiled from ear to ear, as he gazed at his best friend who was listening intently at the brunette seated beside her

"So my parents are holding a pre-dance gathering at our house, just so everyone can take pictures and hang out a bit before we go to the dance. So I guess I'll see you all there?"

A round of yes and nodded were given around at the table; Gabriella had simply smiled and looked at her best friend. A few days before, Troy had already filled Gabriella in about his mom's plans of the gathering.

It started out as a small gathering for Aiden and his friends when it was his first dance. His date, his friends and their dates had all gathered at the Bolton residence at 6:30pm sharp. All parents were invited, that way everyone can take pictures and enjoy the moment together. However the moment quickly came crashing down when Aiden's friends were rushing out to get pictures with other friends who lived in the same proximity as them. So the following year, and every year followed, Lucille took the liberty of arranging a community pre-dance gathering and everyone within close proximity would gather at the Bolton residence to take pictures and grasp the moments of giving and accepting compliments left, right and center. Then the group of the students would be escorted to the school's gymnasium to dance and gossip the night away.

Now that Troy and his friends had entered the years of school dances, Lucille was expected to host a second round of pre-dance gathering for the young teens. Had it been another parent, they would argue that they had no time and energy to host 20-something students for two hours just taking pictures, but Lucille wasn't just another parent. Although her schedule was hectic and she seemed to barely have time for herself, she thoroughly enjoyed hosting parties and gatherings especially if it were for her children.

She loved how happy Aiden had been when he rushed home on the night of his second annual dance. He was overjoyed telling his mom about how everyone was talking about the gathering at the dance and that everyone who didn't attend was jealous. She loved seeing the excitement in his eyes when he told her that everyone wanted to hang out with him and that they would've been okay with staying at the gathering instead of attending the dance. So regardless of her hectic schedule and long list of to-dos, when Troy had approached her asking if she was able to host his first dance pre-gathering she couldn't dare tell him no because his happiness was her happiness.

So with the dance that was to commence in less than 12 hours, Lucille was currently at home with a group of mother preparing snacks and decorating the backyard, with pepper lights, to accommodate the 20-something teenagers. Meanwhile the teens were barely listening in class and paying attention to the lesson being taught as they fantasied about the night ahead.

The final bell rang and the students quickly flooded the hallways and rushed for their ride home so they could start the beautification. Gabriella fought through the crowd as she headed towards Mrs. Darby's van until a hand reached out and pulled her aside. She yelped and looked at up at the person that grabbed her.

"Troy! Are you crazy!" she growled

"What?"

"I thought I was being kidnapped!"

"At school?"

"There's a possibility!"

"Brie, come on. You and I both know the Vic East isn't just gonna let anyone walk in at any time"

"…. Well you scared me"

"I'm sorry, forgive me?" he jutted his lips out and flashed his hypnotizing blue eyes at the brunette

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes and chuckled at his attempt of a pout and puppy eyes

"I have something for you, I know Drew might get you one but I was hoping you could just tell him that you have one already" he shrugged in a suggestive tone. He slowly brought his right hand from behind his back and in the palm of his hand was a small box that sheltered a single white, pure and elegant blossom cymbidium wrist orchid corsage.

The small gasp that caught her breath had made him more nervous than he had been all day. He had been playing it in his mind all day on how to give her before Drew had given her one already.

"If you don't want to—"

"Oh my gosh Troy" She reached out and held the box delicately, her hand softly caressing his as she stared at the blooming beauty but then suddenly she felt guilty for leading him on. "It's beautiful but you should give it to Mary"

"No, I saved this one for you. I got Mary a red rose, it's at home"

"No Troy –"

"Brie, please" he begged her softly giving her the same pout earlier

"Troy, you don't get it," she looked down in regret. She had hope that she didn't have to mention it and that as soon as he saw Mary, he would put all his attention on her.

"Get what?"

"I'm so so so sorry for leading you on but I'm … not going to the dance tonight. Not Vic East's own at least"

"What?" the hurt laced through the surprise tone in his voice. Gabriella wasn't sure which hurt more, the hurt of the surprise

"I thought you wouldn't notice when you see Mary but I didn't think you would do something like this" she looked up at him and hoping to see a sense of understanding in his eyes but she was only faced with more hurt and disappointment

"But Drew …"

"Yes, Drew asked me to the dance but I told him no because Eastmellow's dance is the same night and I already promised Abigail and Kristen I would be there"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" Troy took a quick step backward in anger and Gabriella gripped the box before it could hit the floor.

"Troy, I tried but you kept telling me how excited you were about going with Mary I didn't want to ruin that for you"

"You mean just like now?!"

"Troy …" she pled with regret

"No you know what, enjoy your dance. Keep the corsage, throw it away, I don't care. Mrs. Darbus is waiting on you" He glanced up and looked across the parking lot at Sharpay's mother who was watching the pair of teens. Before Gabriella could plead for his forgiveness he was already gone and so she gripped the box that sheltered the delicate flower tightly and walked swiftly across the courtyard towards the minivan waiting her arrive.

When Chad's dad had arrived at the Bolton residence, Troy stomped out of the car, into the house and headed straight into his room ignoring the laughter coming for the kitchen. He flopped on the bed and sank his head deep into his pillow and released a heavy and angry growl.

"Excuse me young man! Your dance may be tonight but I can still ground you!" Lucille stood firmly at the door and stared at her son sternly

"I don't care anymore. I may as well stay home!" Troy muffled into his pillow

Lucille's mom intuition quickly kicked in, Troy was over the moon about his first dance this morning so the chance in mood had taken her by surprise. It didn't take a genius to know that something had occurred during school that would anger Troy and make him neglect his manners to the guest downstairs and his Uncle Charlie.

Lucille slowly approached his bed and sat on the corner of the mattress before softly caressing the back of his head.

"Troy, what happened?"

"Nothing" his head still deep into his people, if she hadn't been so close she couldn't guess what he had said

"Can you at least sit up before you suffocate?"

Troy continued to lie on his stomach for another minute before turning around unto his back. Lucille brushed his bangs back and asked him what was wrong again

"Brie's not going to the dance" he mumbled

"Why not? Is it too far, because I can talk to Helen and Gabi can sleep here, Bea would love that as would you, I can—"

"No mom … she's going to her old school's dance"

"Well she must miss her old friends, you of all people would understand that. Why are you so upset?"

"Because Ma, she didn't tell me until after school ended, she waited until _today_ to tell me"

"Troy I'm sure she didn't intend on hurting you"

"No, I know but that doesn't mean she should have lied to me. I thought we would get to take pictures and dance together and laugh at Chad …" he frowned and rubbed his hand against his comforters. "She likes to laugh at Chad as much as I do"

Lucille chuckled at the strange comment her son made of his best friend, with his new best friend. She was just as surprised as her son and the comment that Gabriella wasn't attending the dance and she was looking forward to see the gorgeous girl again, regardless she had seen Gabriella at the house a few times since Troy's party.

"Well what did you do with the corsage? Did she like it?"

"She loved it, at least I think she did. I told her to keep it"

A week earlier, while Lucille was finalizing the plans for the pre-dance gathering she stopped by Troy's room to ask if he was prepared for the dance coming up. During the previous prior to that day, Jack had taken Troy to get a new dress shirt and pants.

 _"Hunny, what are you doing?" Lucille peaked into Troy's room with her clipboard in hand. Her son was seated at his desk with papers scattered on the table. She had given him strict instructions to finish his homework before heading to Chad's house on the Saturday morning._

 _"Just finishing the homework you said"_

 _"Need any help?"_

 _"Nope! Brie already helped me understand it so I'm just doing it now. What are you doing Ma?"_

 _"I am finalizing the plans for the pre-dance gathering. Aunt Charlotte is coming over soon so we can figure out how to get the backyard set up for pictures"_

 _"Sounds good Ma"_

 _"Speaking about dance, do you know if you want to get Mary a corsage or did she get one herself?"_

 _"I guess I'll get her one?"_

 _"Okay, I'll call Sherry at the florist later. Do you want to get the regular rose?"_

 _"Yea, I don't really know what her favorite flower is"_

 _"Okay the rose is probably a safe choice"_

 _"cool, thanks ma!"_

 _"Mhm, get your homework done"_

 _"Oh ma! Can you also get an orchid wrist corsage?"_

 _"For why?"_

 _"For Brie, she said she wants a orchid—whatever that is"_

 _"Won't her date get her that?"_

 _"I don't know, but I want to get it for her. Please ma" he flashed his famous cheeky smile and his mother succumbed and agreed to his plan._

"Well darling, you can't be upset that Gabi wants to spend time with her old friends. She also needs a break from traveling back and forth"

"I know … this just … sucks"

"I know kiddo, but you still got yourself a date so how about you go downstairs and apologize to everyone and then start to get ready for the dance?"

"Alright ma, I'm sorry."

"I know baby, now go"

After Troy had rejoined the group of adults loitering around the kitchen and the backyard, he said his rounds of hellos and how are you's after apologizing for his heated and rude entrance. He then found himself in his room preparing for the dance.

On the opposite end of the gated community, Helen had just picked up Gabriella from the Eastmellow train station. The two ladies enjoyed a late snack at the diner, sharing a plate of creamy pasta with shrimp and tomatoes, while they talked about how their day been so far. Gabriella was reluctant to tell her aunt about the mishap that occurred between her and Troy, she still felt guilty about lying to him and he had even went out of his way to get her a corsage. Helen could see the hurt in Gabriella's eyes, she had no idea that Gabriella didn't tell her new friends that she wouldn't be attending their dance but now all she could do was console her niece and reassure her that everything would be fine.

It was just after 3:40 and Abigail and Kristen would be heading over to the Montez residence so that the three best friends could prepare for the dance together. It was Gabriella's week to host their weekly sleepovers so it seemed fitting for all of them to get ready together.

When Gabriella had gotten home, she laid on her bed with the box that sheltered the corsage placed in front of her. She watched the delicate flower that was placed safely in the box and smiled as the memory of her telling Troy about the history of orchids replayed in her mind. Helen took the liberty to take the rest of the day off so that she could help the girls get ready as well as chauffer them to the dance and back home.

"Gabi, the girls are—" Helen turned the sharp corner into the brunette's room as she watched her goddaughter lying in bed staring intently at a box. "Gabi, you've been staring at that box since I picked you up at the station, what's wrong?"

There was a moment of silence as Gabriella memorized the hurt in Troy's eyes earlier that day.

"Troy got me this corsage for the dance and I didn't even know he knew what I was talking about"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the other day we were talking about corsages, and I told him that at Eastmellow no one really wears a corsage until it's like senior prom, because they tend to be a bit pricy, but I told him if I was to get one I'd get an orchid because they're soft and delicate and their shape almost categorizes them as basically not a flower"

"Well I guess he was listening to what you said, because that is a beautiful corsage and it'd be a waste to not show it off. So how about you go and take a shower. The girls are on their way"

Gabriella spent the next 15 minutes in the shower; just as she stepped out her best friends had arrived with overnight bags and dresses in hand. Kristen's mom had designed and sewn a gorgeous floor length purple dress with a lace-embellished neckline while Abigail was styling a high-low pink floral strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. Gabriella, however opt to go with a simple and traditional style of a knee length sleeveless fit and flare cerulean blue dress with a detailed designs of beads on the bodice.

Laughter and gossip filled the room as the girls prepared for the dance with the help of Helen styling their hair and a slight touch of makeup, which consisted of lip-gloss and eye shadow. Abigail and Kristen were beyond overjoyed that they were able to spend the night with their best friend because each week that passed by that they didn't see Gabriella at school felt like a few months.

"So how's VEA so far?"

"It's good, they're actually having their winter dance tonight too"

"Oh?"

"Yea, Troy was beyond upset when I told him I wasn't going"

"But why? You belong here at Eastmellow"

"Because he thought someone asked me so I was going to go I guess"

"Omg! Did someone ask you?"

"Yea, but I already told him I was gonna go to ours"

"You didn't have to do that Gabi" Kristen reached out for her best friend into a hug

"I wanted to, I miss you girls" Gabriella returned the hug and continued to watch her friends looking into her mirror on her vanity

"We missed you too Gabi, like seriously"

"Speaking of Troy," Kristen, who they dubbed the queen of gossip, smirked and raised her right eyebrow at Gabriella "when are we going to meet him?"

"I don't know, I pretty much only see him at school and I'm here with you guys so,"

"Well eventually we will" Abigail reassured her friend "don't mind the Queen here"

"I'm just saying, Troy obviously has a thing for you. No guy would be upset just cause you're not going to a dance"

"No, he was upset because I didn't tell him"

"I don't think so," she pointed at Gabriella, who was seated on the edge of her bed fiddling with her pillow "regardless I'm calling it. You guys will be together like boyfriend and girlfriend"

"Come on Krissy, I'm just trying to get by at VEA, not looking for a relationship"

"Well—"

"Girls! Are you ready? We should get going now." Helen shouted at the end of the hall, as she gathered her belongings into her clutch.

The three beautifully dressed teens descended down the hallway and into the living room where Helen was waiting with a camera in hand. Before the shuttering of the camera, Helen held out the box that Gabriella was caressing earlier that day.

"Gabi, do you want to wear the corsage?"

"I might as well"

"Hubba hubba, a corsage?" Abigail teased as she and Kristen held their hand up to cover their shocked open mouth

"Troy got it for me, before he knew that I wasn't going" she blushed and that had only made Kristen smirk grow bigger

Helen carefully took the corsage out of its box and helped Gabriella slip it unto her waist tightly and safely. It was then the camera began shuttering and laughter then filled the room again with several poses occurring but the best one that stood out was the girls posing as The Charlie's Angels.

Meanwhile at the Bolton residence, teenagers and their parents had arrived right on time. Some were already taking pictures in the backyard while others were snacking on the mini sandwiches made earlier. Chad, Zeke and Jason were idling on the basketball court, tempted to play a quick round of basketball but refrained due to their moms watching a close eye on them. Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi were taking pictures with each other and with their dates, they even took the opportunity to take pictures with their parents.

Lucille was busy walking around and double-checking if her guests were enjoying themselves and a few rounds of appreciation and adoration were given to her. It was when she saw a group of girls giggling around a table that she realized her son was missing because his date was within that group of girls that seemed to not care about the rest of the world. She looked towards the boys that are her son's best friends and yet again failed to see his presence, it was then she knew exactly where he would be. So she walked up the stairs, down the hall and into his room. There he lied on the bed dressed in his dress pant and shirt, his tie carelessly thrown to the side.

"Troy, why are you hiding up here?"

"I already said Hi to everyone and I gave Mary her corsage; we took pictures"

"True, but you still have the dance to go to" she mocked him as she sat beside him and he sat up.

He released a heavy sigh

"It won't be the same without Brie, it already feels lame without her"

Lucille smiled at her son who carried a deep frown on his face, to say that this young intelligent girl had taken an effect on her son was an understatement. She had her son completely wrapped around her finger without try; without even knowing it. She did what Lucille thought any girl would take a couple years, and she did it within less than six months.

"I thought you were excited about going with Mary, you wouldn't stop talking about it"

"I was … or I am. I don't know she's just been talking to her friends since she came"

"So do you not want to go to the dance?"

"No, I'll go. I already got dressed"

"I have an idea, give me a second" Lucille walked out of the room and into her room on the other side of the hall. Beatrice jumped up at the sound of the door opening. She was instructed to stay upstairs for the night because Lucille didn't want the teenagers to influence her badly or give her misinformed thoughts, so she moved her dolls to her parents' room where she played teatime with them. She grabbed her laptop, invited Beatrice to join her and returned back to her son's room.

Just before exiting the house, Kristen and Abigail's parents made an appearance to take photos of and with their daughters while Helen led Gabriella into her bedroom. They both sat at her desk where her computer was stationed. Gabriella was puzzled as to why they were looking at her screen, she had assumed her aunt Helen would be advising her to be careful and be smart about her night ahead but the ringing sound coming from the computer signaled that was either a call coming it or going out. Soon enough the ringing stopped and a window popped up and she could see three Boltons staring at her. Her frown flipped instantly as she saw how handsome and gorgeous her best friend looked in a dress shirt, with his hair gelled back and a smile as big as his face was directed back at her.

"Brie"

"Troy" They said eagerly and simultaneously

"Hi Helen, Hi Gabriella"

"Hi Lucille" Helen smiled at the woman in front of her. The short physical interaction she had with Lucille Bolton had truly taken an effect on Helen. Within that meeting she could tell Lucille was everything you would aspire to be: dedicated, trustworthy, hardworking, loving, friendly, care, beautiful—goodness she was strikingly good-looking and on top of the long list of great features about her she did everything for her kids and her husband.

"Gabriella, you look gorgeous" Lucille smiled at the brunette on her screen, Beatrice who was almost equally as excited as Troy to see the brunette was leaning over Troy's shoulders trying to join the conversation

"Gabi! You look like a princess!" she shouted

"Thank you Mrs. Bolton and thanks Tris"

"Okay, we'll leave you guys to talk a bit but it's almost time to head out Troy" Lucille looked at her son who was flabbergasted at the looks of his best friend. He nodded, not trusting sensible words to come out of his mouth

"Same here Gabriella. As soon as Kristen and Abi's parents are done, we need to head out"

Gabriella nodded as she watch both parents walk out of the conversation along with Beatrice.

After a minute of silence between the two nervous and well-dressed teenagers and the noisy background from both sides of the computer Gabriella decided to say her apology before they both had to yet again part ways.

"Troy, I'm really sorry I—"

"Is there a word that is better than beautiful, gorgeous, elegant, stunning, exquisite—?"

"Troy—"

"Because you're that. You look …" he sighed heavily with a concentrated look on his face as he thought of a word that could describe her beauty

"Troy," she giggled and brushed the hair backward that fell in front of her face

"WOW!" he released a heavy breath he had been holding in tightly

Her giggle grew louder and the blush on her cheek was more visible as she watched her best friend with a hard and concentrated face where his eyebrows scrunched up into a tight knit and his lips curved into circle.

"Stooop"

"Seriously Brie! I mean! … Give the other girls a chance!"

"Troy, stop. Seriously I really want to apologize before we have to go"

"No, I was wrong to assume Brie. I didn't even ask and I'm not upset but I am sad I won't get to see you tonight"

"You did, I'm here and we're here. Let's just enjoy it"

"Are you wearing the corsage?"

"I am, it's gorgeous. Thank you so much, I really don't deserve it" she raised her wrist showing her delicate corsage to the webcam

"You do, and you're gorgeous. The corsage is just an accessory." He smiled and gazed at the brunette on the computer screen. "WOW! … I mean!"

"Troy, Stop!"

"Gabi we have to go now!" Helen shouted from the end of the hallway

"Okay! Coming!" She shouted back in reply to her aunt "I gotta go"

"Do you really? Can I just come to your dance?"

"No! Mary is waiting on you! Why aren't you with her!"

"I—"

"Troy! Everyone is waiting!"

"Go," Gabriella smiled at her best friend whose eye widen at the sound of his mother "go and have fun for me and no being sad"

"Alright" he sighed in defeat "But no having fun without me!"

"Troy!" she scolded

"Brie" he warned

"Troy!" Lucille urged

"Gabi!" Helen pressed on

"Have fun Brie, you look amazing"

"You too Troy. You clean up pretty good."

* * *

thoughts? thoughts? Sorry for the delay! Working on the next chapter right now!

-Lea


	9. Chapter 9

"So am I still worth it to be seen with the King?" Gabriella teased as she strides towards the basketball captain who was seated under the tree at the table that was dubbed as theirs

"oh ha … ha. See that Brie, I almost forgot to laugh"

"oh come on! I'm just teasing!"

"It's not funny!" he frowned as he fiddled with the crown in his hand. Gabriella occupied the seat beside him and softly bounced his shoulders and they rocked side to side

"It kinda is Troy. First off, what 7th grade dance has King and Queen crowned? Isn't that mainly for senior and junior year? And Second, of course you would win. Don't act like you don't see those girls swooning for you"

"Exactly! … and I don't" he mumbled grumpily

"Troy" Gabriella gave him a straight face and titled her head downwards to look right into his eyes.

"I don't!"

"Troy"

"Fine. But it's not like I want the attention. Chad loves it, he can take it all"

"Yes, but Chad isn't as good as you in basketball and for however long you play you'll always get that attention because you're really good"

Troy looked at his best friend and his demeanor changed. He smirked at his best friend who would rarely compliment him and give him such praise especially in basketball

"You think I'm good" his right eyebrow raised

Gabriella froze as her best friend stared her down with a smirk.

"That's not the point" she shook her head side to side. "That point is you're the King…"

The table turned yet again, Troy was instantly annoyed at her teasing and his 'title' and Gabriella had a wide smile across her face. She jumped up and stood in front of him. She jokingly performed a curtsey and bowed her head.

"Your majesty"

Troy chuckled out loud and placed the plastic crown unto her head. The two best friends continued to tease and laugh at each other until the warning bell rang and echoed across the campus signaling the next period was about to start.

The week that had just started was suddenly coming to an end. Troy's teasing and praise for being crowned the king had slowly but surely died down, but Gabriella and Chad continued to tease their best friend just like the very first time they found out. It was Friday evening after the Boltons collectively cleaned up their dinner, with their favorite guest Gabriella. Now the two best friends were seated on the couch with a movie playing on the television in the background.

Gabriella looked over at her best friend who was seating deep into couch with his legs propped out on the 'L-shaped' couch. His bright blue eyes began to slowly droop down as he hugged the throw pillow tightly to his chest.

"Troy"

"hm"

"Troy wake up"

"I'm not sleeping" he mumbled

"Are you sure?"

he softly chuckled, "I'm pretty sure Brie"

"Just checking"

The silence enveloped the two as the sounds of the movie was the only noise heard

"What's wrong?" Troy turned his attention to his best friend who was picking at her nails

"I just wanted to know how the dance was"

"I already told you Brie, it was pretty lame. After we talked, we all went to the school and there was dancing, food and juice. Chad, Zeke, Jason and I laughed at some guys and your friends; Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi was gossiping while dancing with their dates"

"Yea … I know" she stared right at the television as the males in the movie climbed upwards on a cliff

"Then what?" he leaned forward on his elbows and sat up straight to look directly at Gabriella. The throw pillow he was gripping on was long gone and the distance between the two shortened to a mare one inch.

"Well, I heard Mary's friends bragging about how you and Mary were having the time of your life and how you treated her like a princess and …"

"What Brie?"

"Well they said after you guys were crowned you took her outside to our spot under the tree and you …. Kissed her"

"So what? You know that I like Mary"

"Yea, but I…"

"Oh I get it! You wanted it to be you!"

"What! No …"

"Aww come on Brie, I know you wanted it to be you"

"Troy … I—"

"I know you llliikkkeee meeee" he sang in a soft teasing jingle, "you want me to kiiiiissssss yooouuu"

"Troy, stop" she giggled as he rocked his head side to side as he inched closer

"You waaanna kiiiissss meeee, you are so jeeaaalous"

"Stop loser" she rested her palm in the middle of his face as his teasing became a muffle, "I just wanna know if you really did— "

"Kiss her? Maybe I did"

"No, if you— "

"I don't kiss and tell Brie" he smirked, "I pulled her in and – "

"No Troy, I— "

"—she puckered up—"

"Troy I— "

"—then I— "

In a split second, before neither could think Gabriella leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against his own. Before Troy could close his eyes and take the moment in and savored the taste of her lips Gabriella pulled away with wide eyes and covered her mouth in shock

"Why did you do that for?"

"I don't know! You wouldn't shut up!"

"You could've shouted at me!"

"I tried! You wouldn't shut up!"

"You could've slapped me!"

Gabriella glared at her best friend with the shock still registered on her face. She looked at him with a facial expression of unintentional annoyance and irritation, or also known as a resting bitch face.

"Yea! Like I'm gonna slap anyone, let alone my best friend! Look if this is about Mary finding out, I'll tell her"

"No, I didn't even kiss Mary! We're not even together or in a relationship!"

"Wait … what? But you said"

"I know what I said, I was just teasing!"

"Well … why would you do that!"

"Well I didn't think you'd actually … wait!" his shock finally registered and he smirked at Gabriella who was still looking frazzled. "You _actually_ wanted to kiss me"

"NO!"

"You kiiisssss meeee and you looovvveee iitttt" and just like that Troy was back at it again with the teasing and jovial tone

"Seriously! Did you not realize what just happened?"

Troy nodded slowly as he continued with his teasing and seven-word blithe tone. He slipped off the couch and stood up in front of it as he rocked and dipped his head side to side and snapped his fingers to a rhythm. Gabriella giggled as she watched Troy's rhythmic moves transform into a silly and entertaining dance routine of the 'sprinklers' into the 'running man' and gradually moving into the' MC hammer dance'. She giggled and laugh out loud as hid her face behind the throw pillow that she was now gripping onto.

A soft gasp echoed into the room from the grand staircase that descended from the second floor. The small patter of feet gradually grew louder as the small body ran towards the pair. She jumped up and down as she watched her older brother dance very silly and mindlessly. She joined her brother in his childish dance, they jumped and rocked, twirled and giggled and eventually rocked their hips and did the hokey-pokey simultaneously as a duet.

Gabriella's giggles grew louder and hearty as she watched her two new favorite people dance jovially in front of her. Troy twirled his little sister and lifted her into his arms as continued to sway left and right.

"Why are we dancing?" Beatrice giggled

"Because life is good Bea" Troy's smile widens as he smacked a wet kiss on his sister's cheek

"Uh what's going on?" a deeper voice questioned from the end of the stairs. The trio looked over at the eldest Bolton child and laughed at is confused face

"We're dancing Aiden!" Beatrice giggled

"I get that. But why?"

"Because life is good" Gabriella repeated as she switched the movie to a music playlist channel and jumped up from the couch. She hopped towards the stairs in a silly dance and offered her hand to the eldest Bolton. On a regular basis Aiden would roll his eyes and continue his way up the stairs but the short and sudden fondness he grew for his young brother's best friend had him smiling at the scene of his siblings dancing happily. He accepted her hand and the two joined Troy and Beatrice in the middle of the room and they all danced to the music playing from the stereo. Troy and Aiden reluctantly switched partners and soon the party was disrupted again by Jack and Lucille.

"What's going on in here?" Lucille smiled at the sight of her children and Gabriella jumping around the living room to the music. She leaned back into her husband's side, whose arm was wrapped around her waist

"We're dancing ma" Aiden chuckled

"We see that … but why?" Jack raised his eyebrow at his eldest child, who would normally shun the sibling bonding time

"Because life is good!" they all screamed simultaneously with a chuckle

Lucille and Jack shrugged at each other and joined the kids in a carefree dance. They danced and twirled and rocked to the music, Gabriella flopped unto the couch and watched the family of five in front of her. There were times like these she had wished she had siblings, but at the same times she was fortunate to not have more people suffer the loss of parents, or in her case her mother, like she did.

"Alright, alright it is past your bed time Bea." Lucille lifted her youngest child into her arms and took one last spin while her husband went to turn down the stereo. Troy mimicked Gabriella's action and was seated deep into the couch beside her

"Nooo mama!" Beatrice frowned as she released a huge yaw "Gabi is leaving and I want to play with her"

"Well baby Bea, I have good news and bad news! Good news is Gabi is sleeping over –"

"Yaaayyyy!"

"Bad news, it's bedtime"

"Aww it's okay Bea. Gabi will play with you tomorrow, but tonight! She's with me!" Troy jumped up from the couch and ruffled the bangs of his sister's hair who was now pouting

"I have bad news for you too Mister. You were supposed to make sure Bea was in bed by her bedtime."

"I did. We read a story, I tucked her in and badaboom she's in bed before 8" he jumped up

"Did you ensure she was actually asleep?" his mother raised her eyebrow

The was a brief silence that engulfed the living room. Jack chuckled underneath his breath as he headed towards the kitchen and Aiden, who was more outspoken with his reaction, laughed out loud and plopped down on the opposite of Gabriella. He leaned backwards into the couch and raised his arms above his head and rested on the head of the couch.

Troy glared at his brother who seemed to be leaning into Gabriella comfortably. He looked at his mother who was waiting on a reasonable and acceptable answer

"Well … I—"

"It was my fault —"

"Auntie Lucille"

"Gosh! Does no one in this house have manners? Stop interrupting people"

"Hello. Do not speak to your mother like that Aiden" Jack walked into the scene with a glass of milk and a cookie in each hand. He peaked at his little girl who was now sound asleep in his wife's arms

"Mom. Your instructions were put Bea in bed by 8:30. No one said anything about making sure she was actually asleep" Troy defended

"Come Einstein" Aiden rolled his eyes, which resulted in a soft chuckle from Gabriella and swat at his chest

Troy frowned deeper as he watched the interactions between his brother and his best friend.

"Mom, I—"

"Aunt Lucille, it's my fault really. I was rushing Troy to catch the beginning of the movie because why watch a movie when you miss the beginning right? And also it's a great movie! It's –" Gabriella rubbed her left arm out of nervousness

"Gabriella, don't worry" Lucille smiled and handed her daughter over to her husband who proceeded up the grand staircase towards his daughter's bedroom to tuck her into bed "tomorrow is a weekend so Beatrice can sleep in. No harm no foul"

"But mom I should have made sure, you left me the responsibility of making sure Bea is in bed"

"Yes, and you better make sure next time she is sleeping before you leave her room"

"I can't believe you made Ella try to save your –"

"Language"

"Still it's lame bro"

"Aiden. Go to bed!" Lucille pointed towards the staircase

"Ma its not even 10 yet, plus like you said it's the weekend"

"Well stop teasing your brother"

"Whatever, I'm going to my room. Hey Ella, when you get bored of Troy boy here you know where to find me" he winked at Gabriella and hopped up the stairs two at a time

"Aiden William Bolton!" Lucille scolded her eldest as she followed behind him quickly up the stairs. "After the movie is done; bedtime" she warned the teens in the living room

Gabriella held down her head as she felt the blush from Aiden's comment begin to fade. Troy joined her back of the couch and they both sat in silence as neither knew what to say.

"Sorry about Aiden"

"Don't be. I know he was only joking"

"I don't think so, Aiden always has a way with the girls"

"Well not this girl" she looked at the sandy blonde teen with a soft smile

The smile quickly replaced Troy's frown from his brother's flirting. He grabbed the remote and pressed through the options and finally landed on the 'Start from beginning' option.

"Well since we have to go to bed after the movie, we may as well watch it" he smirked as the build-up sound effects played from the speakers. "I didn't take her to our spot by the way" he glanced at Gabriella who seemed deep in concentration of the movie unfolding on the television screen. He turned his direction back to the screen to see the introduction of each character.

Gabriella on the other hand, had taken a quick glance back at Troy with a happy and satisfied smirk on her lips as she concentrated back on the screen. Troy had resumed his previous position on the L shaped couch with his right leg stretched out and his left leg bent at the knee and leaning against the cushion. He leaned back against pillow cushion with his right arm folded underneath and he left arm rested on his stomach. Gabriella shifted from her position and inched closer to her best friend, she leaned backwards to lay on her back and propped her head against Troy's stomach. He was caught off guard but was comfortable with how his best friend had fit easily to him. He ran his fingers through her hair, each strand, as the movie progressed to the climax.

Gabriella turned her head and looked straight up at Troy to catch the sight of under his chin. The continuous movement of stroke through her hair was soothing and comforting to her, she was slowly but surely falling asleep.

"I'm glad …" she whispered. Troy looked down with a confused face and a raised eyebrow. "… that you didn't bring her to our spot. It's our spot Bolton" she scolded lightly and jokingly. Troy chuckled and began to twirl the long strands of her hair around his fingers.

"Ma'am yes ma'am"

"Don't call me ma'am"

"Don't' call me King"

"But you are the King of the seventh grade"

"Stop"

"You stop"

" … Truce?"  
"Truce."

"You know I –"

"Sh! I'm trying to watch the movie!" Gabriella scolded with a smile and turned her head back towards the direction of the television screen. Troy chuckled out loud and grabbed the cushion closest to him and as soft and playful as possible, he pressed the pillow softly against her face for a split second as she squealed and defended her face by holding out her hands to block the cushion.

The playful banter continued for the rest of the night. The laughter continued, the teasing of each other and the characters continued. Soon the movie was forgotten as they relentlessly mocked one another and shared the details of their own experience of their first dance with one another. The night progressed on and the beginning of a new day was beginning. They may have missed their first dance together and they may not share the same experience together but one thing was sure, the memories were beginning to bloom.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why … why do we have to find 'x'?!" an aggravated Troy slammed his palms against the thick hardcover algebra textbook

Gabriella giggled and looked up from her homework. "Relax, just follow the example I showed you earlier"

"You know that has to be the most asked question in the world" Troy squinted at his smartphone that was placed in the center of the dining table, where Gabriella convinced him it was best to place the cellphone so that it would not distract him

"I'm sure it's not"

"I'm sure it is! Let's google it!" Troy lunged forward to grab his smartphone, but Gabriella was quick to snatch it from the table

"No! We have to finish our homework! Otherwise it would've defeated the fact that I missed my weekly sleepover"

"I thought it was cause you wanted to hang out with me!"

"Nahhh, you're not that cool"

"Hey!"  
"Kidding!" she giggled as she threw her head back and Troy sat across from her watching her in admiration of the sweet sound of her giggled.

"Can you please tell me the answers so we can go play some one-on-one"

"I don't want to" she sighed and hunched over her completed homework. "I miss aunt Helen; I want to go home"

"Why?" Troy dropped everything from his hand and in his head. The disappointment dawned on him as he thought of spending the rest of the day without his best friend

"I just haven't been able to spend time with her. Taking transit is so exhausting during the week when I get home, I finish my homework and I go straight to bed. Plus, the few weekends I spend here made Aunt Helen take up extra shifts at work so when I do spend my weekends at home she's at work."

"Oh Brie, I didn't know"

"No, it's not your fault. Can I borrow your phone? … to call my aunt"

"Yes! Of course" Troy rushed to the kitchen for his home phone. He handed Gabriella the phone and returned back into his seat. Gabriella looked at the phone and back at her best friend. She smiled softly and walked out of the dining room while dialing the one number she knew by heart.

"Hey kiddo"

"Hi mom"

"Where's Gabi?"

"She's on the phone with her aunt"

"Oh is something wrong?" she pulled out the chair beside him and glanced at the homework laid out on the table in front

"No idea, one minute she's laughing and fine and the next she's all sad and said she wanted to call her aunt"

"Well sweetheart, Gabi's living situation is more complicated than you think. In a way she lives a double life, she doesn't live and go to school in the same area like you, she has to have separate friends because of that and with travelling she has to spend time with both sets of friends equally all while trying to spend time with her aunt and just having some quiet time for herself"

"I never thought of it like that"

"Yes because you live in a home with two loving parents and two siblings, so you are never alone. Plus Chad, Zeke and Jason are down and across the road while school is 10 minutes away. This is why your father and I always taught you and Aiden and Bea to always be grateful of what you have and get in life"

"I know Ma. I am grateful, thank you for everything" Troy reached over and pressed a kiss unto his mother's cheek

"Aww such a mama's boy" Aiden rushed down the steps and turned the corner of the living room

"Oh hush you! Go wait in the car" Lucille fanned him off. He grabbed his huge gym bag by the couch and slugged it over his shoulder and shot through the garage door leading to Lucille's silver Camry. "Just remember Troy, Gabi's life is in Eastmellow and she sacrifices so much to be here on Fridays and the weekends with you, so be mindful of that. I have to go drop Aiden off at soccer practice and pick up Bea from ballet"

"Okay mom. I love you"

"Love you too. Thank goodness you don't have basketball practices on weekends. Oh, and number 14 is wrong" she chuckled as she watched the horror struck her middle child's face

"Wait! What … mom! Gabi said that too! Waaaiiitt, what's the answer!?"

"I have to go" she shouted repeatedly as she grabbed her handbag and ran to the garage door.

Troy groaned as he slammed his forehead against the dinner table. "Stupid, stupid, stupid"

"You will be if you continue to act like a woodpecker"

"Ha ... Ha ... Ha" Troy looked up at his best friend who was walking around from the kitchen to the table. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah!" she began to gather her books and papers into her schoolbag. "Aunt Helen is coming to pick me up! We're gonna get lunch at the local diner"

"Wait, you're going home? What about my homework, you're supposed to help me."

"Well figure it out!" Gabriella slammed her folder against the table in frustration. She stared at the flower pattern under the plastic. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she continued to shove her belonging into her bag "I just … I need to go home."

"Hey, is everything okay?" Troy's dad broke the silence between the two teens, he had been lingering in the kitchen making a sandwich when he heard the echo of the folder slamming against the mahogany table

"Sorry Mr. Bolton …"

"Uncle Jack" he corrected her as he had also grown fond of Gabriella

"Right, I just really want to go home"  
"Okay. Well no problem I can take you home"

"No it's okay, Aunt Helen is picking me up"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded as she softly slung her bag over her shoulder. Jack returned back into the kitchen but kept an eye of the teens through the kitchen counter connected to the living room. He didn't have to ask if something was wrong, he had felt the tension in the room.

"Look, I know I said I would help but…"

"No, I get it. You should go"

"Troy please don't be mad"

"I'm not"

"Then look me in the eye and tell me that"

Troy continued to avoid eye contact as the silence continued to build. Jack continued to linger around the corner to ensure the disagreement didn't excel beyond the tension. As saved by the bell, Jack rushed towards the front door in hopes of seeing Helen. As the door swished open Helen took a step back by the wind from the speed of the door.

"Hi Jack"

"Thank goodness you're here. I don't know what to do in these situations … not with teens"

"What? What happened?" the horror struck her face and she pushed her way through the door frame

"Troy and Gabi seemed to have a disagreement. There was yelling and slamming and Lucy is normally the one to deal with the yelling and the slamming"

Helen released a breath of relief as she peaked into the dining room to see the teens talking among themselves in an arm's length distance

"Jack! You scared me! What was the disagreement?"

"Well from what I picked up from Gabi wants to head home but Troy seems to want her to stay with homework"

"Homework? … Jack really? That's the oldest excuse in the book. come on"

The confusion grew into his arched eyebrow that soon relaxed as he realize the hidden message behind the argument.

"Ahhh, Troy likes Gabi"

"Ding Ding"  
"Maybe Mary can help you then!" the higher pitched voice caught the attention of the two adults who both glanced behind them. They looked at each other in shock and surprise

"Okay let's go before some serious damage is caused" Jack nodded as he followed the short brunette into the dining room

"Hey guys"

"Aunt Helen!"

"Hi Aunt Helen"

"Something wrong?"  
"No, nothing's wrong. Let's go" Gabriella skipped towards to the arc of the living room that leads to the front door. Helen followed behind as she quickly waved good-bye to Troy.

"Don't you want to say goodbye"  
"No, he's being irrational"

"Well what's wrong?"

"He's mad that I'm leaving. I just want to go home and see Krissy and Abi and have dinner with you"

"Well, I'm sure Troy was thinking the same –I mean he wanted to spend time with you"

"I'm here pretty much 24/7, I just need a break"  
"How about you invite Troy over, give him a tour of the town and introduce him to the girls!" Helen suggested with a smile and a hint of eagerness

"I … guess so"

"Hey Troy!" Helen turned the corner of the living room and caught the attention of the teen scribbling on his folder. "Would you like to come over? Gabi would be happy to give you a tour of the town"

"Yeah! Of course … well if Gabi really want me to"

"Fine loser. Let's go" Gabi rolled her eyes as she headed out the door and into her aunt's car

Troy jumped up with excitement as he grabbed his cellphone and headed for the coat closet

"Hold on Mister. You promised mom you would finish your homework before any fun" Jack interrupted his path towards to the coat closet

"Yeah, but dad …"  
"No, I am not taking the heat for you. You promised"

"I'll get it done before it's even Sunday. Please dad please!"

"Alright, alright. Keep your phone close and call mom and tell her you're heading out with Aunt Helen"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

As Helen's car excelled through the small road between two meadows, Gabriella and Troy were seated in the back while Helen attempted to make small talk. After exiting the city, all attempts ceased and the music from the radio consumed the silence.

"Stop being mad at me" Troy whispered across the seat to his best friend

"I'm not mad. You're mad" she kept her gaze out the window with her chin stuck out in confidence

"I'm not mad" he grinned at her, hoping to get her attention

"You were mad at me so I was mad at you for being mad at me but in all actuality you were being irrational"

"Wait … so am I mad or are you mad?"

Gabriella chuckled and look at her best friend with a smirk as she turned to look at his silly confused face "You're so stupid"

"Ahhhh, but I got you to look at me"  
Gabriella groaned and held her hand to his face and gave his forehead a little forceful push

"I'm sorry" he whispered as he pouted

"Fine, fine. I forgive you"  
"Good! So … about that algebra"  
"Troy, you understand the material. Stop trying to play stupid. I'm not doing it for you"

"Okay … so what are we going to do in your town?"

"Oh! I want to show you the library where I got all my books! And we can go to the diner and get sundaes, oh! we can meet Abi and Krissy and go to the bowling alley. And then we can catch a movie at the theatre, but they only ever play two movies"

"Alright Gabi, let's grab some lunch before you start gallivanting around town"

The thunder clapped as the light flashed and Gabi gripped the blankets tighter. Troy reached out for her opposite hand underneath the blanket.

"Hey, it's okay"

"Yeah. Of course" Gabriella tried to play off her freight and paranoia. She smiled weakly at Troy as the lights outside continued to flash to brighten up the dark.

"Okay Troy, I just spoke with your mom. It seems you'll have to crash here tonight, the bridge going into the city is closed off because of the storm"

"That's okay Ms. Montez"

"Okay, I'll make some hot chocolate and some brownies to ease your nerves Gabi"

"Thanks Aunt Helen"

As Helen disappeared in the kitchen, Gabi stared ahead at the movies playing on the television screen. Troy kept his gaze on his best friend as she slowly came from under the blue blanket.

"Gabi, why are you so afraid of the thunder?" Troy whispered.

Gabriella continued to watch the group of teenagers prancing around in the cafeteria singing and dancing to a song about high school status quo. She tried to drown out the sounds of the rain hitting the roof heavily as it echoed through the living room. Troy had given up on an answer to his questions, as he figured that her fear for the thunderstorm triggers bad memories.

"The night that my mom passed away, I was at home with my Nanny Penny and it was a thundersnow happening on that night. Now most time I hear the thunder …" Gabriella paused as she took a deep breath and fought the tears "I just remember hearing the phone ring and the police coming to pick us up because Nanny Penny couldn't drive"

"Oh Brie, I'm so sorry"

"I just …" the tear she fought for so long began to pour down her cheeks. Troy pulled her closer and she leaned her cheek against his shoulder. He leaned downwards into the curve of her forehead as her tears began to drown his shoulder. "I miss her so much"

"I know, but she lives in your heart"

"I just want to be able to see her one last time"

The silence enveloped them as Troy was at lost for words. His only experience with losing a loved one was his first pet goldfish as four years old. He wasn't aware on how to console someone or what to say, so he let Gabriella cry as much as she needed and held her hand tightly while rubbing the side of her arm as he hugged her tightly.

"I … I don't know what to say or do Gabi"

"You're doing everything right now Troy" she gasped between hiccups as she continued to let the tears flow easily.

Helen had just placed the baking pan of mixed brownies into the oven. She grabbed the two mugs of hot chocolate and headed for the living room. As she walked through the threshold she could hear the sobs of her niece, and just as she was about to rush to her side and hold her she saw the 14 year old teenage boy taking her position and consoling the broken and hurt girl.

When the thunder continued to clap louder and louder each minute, Helen had hoped Gabriella would be distracted by her best friend and the movie to think about the worst night of their life. But when she heard the soft sob of Gabriella, she remembered their promise to each other – never to cry alone. As she watch Troy rubbing the side of Gabriella's arm and his right collar began to soak with salted tears, she wasn't worried about Gabriella dealing with the pain alone because she knew Troy was there to support her and share her pain with her, even though he never knew her mother.

As the thunder began to slowly disappear, so did Gabriella's tears. After the movie ended, Troy had challenged Gabriella to her favorite board game, Scrabble. Although he couldn't win a game of scrabble to save his life, he knew that playing with her would lighten up her spirit.

"Ennage" Gabriella placed her letters unto the board and counted the total number of points she racked up from the words. "Ha! 27 points with triple letter score on 'G' and double letter score on 'E'" she scribbled on the scoresheet. She tallied the point thus far and made a note on the halfway mark.

"What! Is that even a word!?" Troy raised an eyebrow as he continued to stare at the seven letters placed on his rack

"Weeellllll you can challenge my word, BUT! If it is an official word you lose your turn!"

"Ah, I believe you"

"You're no fun" Gabriella frowned.

"Brie, you're 89 points ahead! I think I'll pass on the challenge this time"

"It's not my fault you challenge me last five words! You should read more"

"na na na na" Troy mocked her

"Veerryy mature"

"Ha!" Troy slowly placed his letters on the board on by on. It didn't take long for his turn to be up as he placed a 'H' beside the 'E' of Gabriella's previous word

"'Eh' is NOT a scrabble word Troy" Gabriella glared at her best friend who was smiling smugly

"Weeellll you can challenge my word, BUT if it is an official word you lose your turn" Troy mocked his best friend

"Fine! I challenge your word!" Gabriella grabbed her scrabble dictionary and flipped through the letter E section. "Oh … my … gosh. That's an actual scrabble official word" Gabriella's face dropped as she watched her best friend cheer on himself.

"Get out! YES!" he laughed as he pumped his fist in the air

"It's just three points Bolton. Relax!"

"Na uh! Triple letter score!"

"Okay seven points" Gabriella chuckled at his excitement and recalculated the points.

"Only 82 more points to catch up!" Troy reached into the bag of scrabble letters to refill the one letter he used. He smirked at Gabriella, who cutely rolled her eyes at him while Helen watched the two teens from the couch as she sipped her hot tea.


	11. Chapter 11

I am so genuinely sorry for leaving you guys for so long. I know how frustrating it can be from some authors I follow. I can start writing a bit more frequent, so I try my hardest to update as often as possible. Thank you so much for sticking around!

* * *

"Oh my gawd! He's here!?"

Troy pulsed in his sleep as he heard the squeals down the hallway of the guest room. He glanced around as his right hand began to roam underneath his pillow in search of his vibrating phone.

"Hello" he mumbled with a croaky voice

"Hi Hun, it's mom"

"Hi Mom" he rubbed his eyes as he stared at the ceiling

"Aunt Marie, Dad and I are going to the country club for brunch. Would you like us to pick you up on the way back home?"

"uh … sounds good mom"

"Okay, I'll see you later and make sure the homework is done. I love you"

"Love you Ma" He groaned as he pulled the phone from his ear and attempted to hit the 'hang up' button but instead hit the keypad twice before successfully hanging up on the call

He heard the echoes of the squeals again and decided to finally grace Gabriella and her guests with his presence.

"YOU! must be Troy Bolton" His eyes widen in shock, as he saw two girls around the same age as Gabriella rush towards him in a blur

"Yea?" he said uncertainly

"I'm Kristen …"

"—and I'm Abigail"

"And we're Gabi's best friends …"

"—or at least we were"

The smile and excited disappeared as the two girls glared at him. Their stance strong and powerful as they attempted to tower over him but he was currently the tallest in the room.

"Who do you think you are" Abigail scowled as they both start cornering him in the hallway with every step forward.

"How dare you steal Gabi from us" Kristen threatened

"You think just cause she leaves –"

" – she's gonna forgot us"

"We'll forget it!" They said in union as Troy's back was against the wall. Gabriella stood at the end of the hallway sitting on the kitchen counter giggling away as she watched her best friends from both sides of her life.

Troy peaked his head in between the two girls and looked at Gabriella with a pleading face of help. She shrugged her shoulders and sipped away on her hot chocolate

"Hey! Eyes here" Abigail pointed her finger between her eyes and Troy's back and forth

"Uh …" he stuttered

Gabriella hopped off the counter and shuffled towards the trio. She pushed between her best friends and grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him out of the corner.

"Okay girls. He gets it, don't you Troy" all three pairs of eyes glanced at him, one with innocents and two with glares

"Mhm" he nodded his head quickly and followed closely behind Gabriella as she led him into the living room where the played Scrabble the night before

"Aunt Helen is making a quick stop by the clinic before we got to the diner for brunch"

"Oh cool" Troy whispered.

"Hey, forget these dweebs. They're just mad I ditched the sleepover"

"over a boy!" Kristen teased as she flopped on the couch beside Abigail

"Oh hush!" Gabriella fanned her off. "So this is Abi and Krissy, there my best friends since I first moved her"

"That's right! The ORIGINAL best friends" Abigail exaggerated

"Be quiet" Gabriella giggled. "And this is Troy, also my best friend from Vic East"

"We're just messing with you Troy!" Kristen laughed out loud as she couldn't bear to keep her straight face any longer. Abigail on the other hand was an amazing actress as she continued to keep the jealous and protective persona

"We're just glad someone's taking care of Gabi while she's away and also finally to meet you"

Troy released a heavy sigh of relief and he smiled at the bubbly and fun girl. "Same here"

"So Aunt Helen left a toothbrush and some other stuff you might need in the bathroom to freshen up so help yourself. I'll let you know when she's back!" Gabriella instructed Troy as her friends ignored them and began surfing the television.

Troy nodded and headed toward the bathroom that was slightly across from the guest room he stayed in

"Oh my gosh, he's cuter than I imagined" Kristen jumped up and spoke in a whisper

"Ssshhh he can still hear you"

"omg you're not denying it!" Abigail smiled as she broke character

"Well duh. Look at him. I'd be stupid to deny it but we're just friends so keep your cool fools" Gabriella softly punched Abigail's shoulder as she sat on the couch arm

"Now I see why you've been hiding him from us"

"That … is not why. I just didn't think he'd want to come to a small town like ours"

"Why not? He's already been here that one time his dad dropped you off"

"That's different. It was at night. He's a city boy, he's not used to places like this"

Abigail and Kristen jumped out of their seat and sandwiched Gabriella. Abigail on the left and Kristen on the right as they stared at the side of her face. With a smirk and low chuckle from Gabriella as she knew exactly what she walked in

And in sync her best friends began singing, "Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train, goin' anywhere"

They ran out into the middle of the living room and began jumping to the beat in their head and screaming the lyrics, "Just a city boy …" they pointed at her and smirked as she laughed wholeheartedly with her head thrown back

"Born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train Goin' anywhere" Kristen pointed Gabriella and motioned her in a 'come here' motion encouraging her to join their dance session. Gabriella shook her head and fan her off until she danced her way off to Gabriella and dragged her over to Abigail who continued to blurt out the lyrics of Don't Stop Believing.

As they continued to jump around and belt out the lyrics with the music now in the background from Gabriella laptop, Gabriella quickly whispered to Kristen

"I kissed him the other night"

"WHAT! Stop!"

"What what" Abigail stopped the music on the computer as she stared at her best friends with fear

"No, keep the music on. Turn it up" Gabriella whispered as she waved her best friends over "I kissed Troy the other night but it was a mistake"

"Yea right"

"No way. How!"

"It just happened. He was being stupid and I couldn't shut him up and it just happened"

"What!"

"What!"

"Then he acted like nothing happened!"

"What!"

"What! –Okay just take us from the top" Kristen said with a deep breath

"We were watching a movie, I asked him about his dance because I heard his date, Mary, gossiping that they had kissed the night of the dance. So I asked him and he wasn't denying it then he said I was jealous and just wouldn't shut up! So I grabbed his face and … we kissed"

"Woah" Abigail said in a deep shocked voice

"Double Woah!" Kristen screeched. "Well -"

"Hey Brie, I left the towel on the basket. I hope that's fine" Troy rounded the corner has he wiped the water off the corner of his mouth with his sleeve

All three girls whipped their head around to him and stood straight in an attempt to act normal

"Yep! That's fine" Gabriella smiled weakly

"hey Troy, Aunt Helen just pulled up in the driveway would you be a gem to help her with the groceries?" Kristen smiled cheekily as she led him towards the side door. Before he could agree, he was shoved out the door and heard a sharp click but ignored it and went on to look for Helen's car

"Okay! That should buy us about four minutes! What happened after?" Kristen sprinted back to her friends

"He started dancing and teasing me even more and then his baby sister showed up, then his brother, then his parents. Next thing I know we're watching a movie!" Gabriella shrugged her shoulders as she flopped unto the couch

"Well … the good news is it seemed like he didn't hate it"

"But he clearly didn't like it. Plus, he has Mary" Gabriella waved it off just in time to hear a knock at the side door.

"Hey guys? Aunt Helen isn't outside"

"My bad! I thought I saw her pull up!" Kristen shouted

"uh … I think the doors locked" he rattled the doorknob

"Oh … I think the door is jammed. Just come through the front" As innocent as Kristen seemed, she was getting good at the lying too

As the four teen piled into Helen's silver Honda civic, Troy nudged Gabriella and whispered to her. "I thought your aunt went to the clinic"

Gabriella giggled and nodded her head "oh she did"

As the group rounded up at a booth, Troy received a call on his cellphone. He excused himself to take the call in the corner of the diner. The girls went on to ordering their usual breakfast when Gabriella noticed that Troy was gone longer than a phone call from his parents usually was. She followed in the same direction he disappeared to and just as she was about to tap his shoulder, she could hear the words that were coming from his mouth.

"Come on Mary, it's not like that"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and stood there a bit longer before interrupting him

"Brie's just a friend. She was new in school and I felt bad for her. She sat at lunch by herself, she was basically a loner and I figured since my parents are a part of the PTA board I might as well be nice to her … No … I promise … I – uh – I'm home, where else would I be? Actually Chad is coming over to shoot some hoops so I should go. Cools, later." Troy released a heavy sigh before gathering himself to return to the table. As he spun on the heel of his feet he was faced with what he hoped was just a dream.

Gabriella looked right into his eyes with sadness and before he could defend his words she broke the eye contact and looked down at her shoes.

"Bri—"

Gabriella waved him off and looked up and ahead of him. "It's fine"

"I didn't –"

"You did mean it. But it's okay, it's not unusual for me to hear something like that. You had to say what you had to say"

"No but –"

"It's okay Troy. I get it. You do what you have to do but right now, that's ordering food so we should get back" Gabriella pointed towards the booth they were seated at. She slowly began to step back as he tried to defend his word.

"Just … don't." she shook her head with a grim smile. "Come on, Ron makes the best Belgium waffles"

Helen scoffed as she watched the two girls giggling away in front of her. "You girls are sooo rude" she teased

"It's true Aunt Helen!"

Gabriella slid into the booth and sat beside her Aunt. She took a sip of her orange juice and watch her friends laugh the morning away. Tory followed behind and looked down at his menu.

"Is everything okay Troy?" Helen referred to the phone call to which she also assumed was one of his parents checking in

He nodded reluctantly as he avoided eye contact and continued to glance at the same dish out of distraction

Helen wrapped her arm around Gabriella's shoulder and pulled her in, in a soft hug. She kissed the top of her head as she watched her niece interact with her group of best friends. She discreetly whispered in her ear as Abigail began one of her elaborate stories

"Everything okay Peaches?"

"Mhm" Gabriella nodded as she briefly looked up at her aunt

And with that small look in her eye, Helen knew something was wrong.

After brunch, Troy's parents had stopped into Eastmeadow as they were heading home from the Country Club. Jack had pulled up into a parking spot outside of the diner as the group had just exited. Lucille had exited the car and gave Gabriella a brief hug before engaging in a conversation with Helen. Abigail and Kristen had waved at Troy as they headed to their respective cars. Gabriella had jogged up towards the Bolton's car to say her greetings as she was taught to always respect her elders. Troy followed behind with his head down and cellphone in hand.

"Hi " Gabriella smiled as she stood in front of the driver's car door. Troy had entered the prestige and expensive car and settled in the back seat.

"Uncle Jack, Gabi" He chuckled as he watched the crimson appear on her cheeks

"Right. I keep forgetting. How was the Country Club?"

"It was fun. Always nice to get away from the rascals I call my children"

Gabriella released a heart giggle as she found his fatherly humor to be endearing. She had only imagined all her life what her father was like. She would take pieces of fatherly characters from her books and create different personalities and images of her father in her mind

"I hope _this_ rascal didn't give you any trouble"

Gabriella glanced in the back seat to look at the boy she considered her best friend. "None at all"

Just then, Lucille had returned back to the car and strapped herself in. Helen had joined Gabriella and said her greeting to the driver. She wrapped her arms around Gabriella's shoulders as she reassured Jack and Lucille that their son had caused no trouble.

"Well, we should get back before Aiden throws a fit about babysitting" Lucille rolled her eyes at the thought of her eldest

"Oh wait …" Gabriella rummaged through her knapsack until she found a book. She held it up to the window and offered it to the couple "I want Tris to have this. It's a great bedtime story to read. It's not the average princess and prince story but I think she'll love it"

"Oh Gabriella" Lucille touched her heart at the thoughtful gesture the young teen had made. She accepted the hardcover story book through the window and blew a kiss to the teenage girl. "Thank you, I will most definitely read this to her tonight"

"Okay, have a safe trip home." She waved as she and Helen took a few step back as the Ranger Rover roared down the road.

Helen softly kissed the top of her head and headed towards the jeep parked in the lot. "That was nice of you Gabi. Not that I was surprised."

"Yeah … well I … it was laying around"  
"Was it? Because I remember reading that book to you every night for years, until you began reading it to yourself at like 7 years old, you like Einstein"

"I can always find another copy at the bookstore" Gabriella and her aunt headed into her Honda and drove home.

"Okay Peaches, you want to tell me what happened between you and Troy in the diner today?" Helen laid on the foot of Gabriella's bed as she began to gather all her study materials.

She rolled her eyes and laid the books on the floor before taking up her newest novel. She flipped to the bookmark and glanced up at her aunt. She sighed and placed the book gently on the side

"The person that called Troy was Mary…"

"Mary is …"

"—Troy's girlfriend"

"Girlfriend?" she raised her eyebrow in question. "Does Lucy know about this? Wait a second … aren't you guys too young to know want romantic relationships are"

"We're 13, Aunt Helen not 3."

"Excuse you! You're still my baby in my eyes. Don't let boys brainwash you"

"Trust me, I won't. But boys apparently let girls brainwash them easily"

"Okay, so what happened?"  
"I don't actually know. All I heard was he was telling Mary that he didn't genuinely want to be my friend. That he felt bad for me and that Aunt Lucy and Uncle Jack are the PTA and they would force him to be friends with me"

"Oh honey"

"Whatever. I won't let Troy affect me or my feelings. If he wants to be friends, I'm around. Otherwise I'm still happy with where I am"

"I don't know what I did to deserve you Gabi. You're so strong and mature. STOP GROWING UP" she pulled her into a hug as they cuddled up under her blanket.


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy New Year!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my imagination of this story.**

* * *

 **-3 weeks later-**

Gabriella stuck the picture of her and Abigail and Kristen from their dance on the door of her locker. She sorted her books and packed her backpack for the last two periods of the day. She hadn't seen Troy since the day he left her small town and she had to wonder if he really was not talking to her because of him or because of Mary, but Gabriella tried to sway away from those thoughts.

"Hey"

Gabriella swing her locker slightly shut to look for the source of the voice. Troy stood behind her locker with water droplets dripped from the bangs of his hair.

"Oh hi" she grimly smiled as she continued to organize her locker

"sorry I've been MIA lately"

"It's okay. I got to catch up on some reading" she pulled out her novel and then shoved it into her bag. The past three weeks, Gabriella has been reading her novel during lunch break while she sat outside at their table, to which she has now dubbed Her Table. When Taylor didn't join her for lunch she would sit under the shade and read as much as time allowed; she had yet to figure out who stole Jamie's identity.

She unintentionally slammed the locker shut, louder than usual, and shuffled down the hall towards her next class. Troy flinched and winced at the sound of the metal colliding and echoing down the hall.

 **-1 week later-**

"Brie, I'm really sorry" Troy sprinted towards her locker as she began to pack away her books from the morning classes.

"It's okay" she smiled and adjusted her shoulder bag and walked down the hall towards her second to last class.

Every day at exactly 1:20pm, Gabriella would exit her fourth class of the day. Luckily for her, her locker was situated right outside of that classroom. Therefore, she would take at least five minutes to switch out her books for the day, returning the books from the morning class and picking up books for the remaining classes, plus her homework. She would spend the remaining five minutes to get to her next class that was on the opposite side of campus.

Troy on the other hand, at 1:20pm is in the gym, located on the perpendicular side of Gabriella's locker. With basketball competitions in full speed, Troy was busy with training, team meetings, game plans, homework, babysitting Beatrice and hanging out with Mary during school. Therefore, between 1:20 and 1:25, he had a spare moment to himself; for him to do anything he desired and that was winning back his best friend. But every day after sprinting from the boys' locker room with a head of dripping wet hair, he always got the same response, "It's okay."

But nothing was okay and nothing will ever be okay as long as Gabriella was not talking to him.

Eventually Gabriella stopped her routine and began changing her books around during lunch, while Troy was at team meetings discussing game plans. Her after school activities also altered, she would automatically head for the train station and get home just in time to spend a few hours with her best friends doing homework or gossiping about the town. Abigail and Kristen loved having their best friend back but they also knew she was missing her other best friend and knowing Gabriella as well as they do, they avoided the topic of 'Troy Bolton.'

"Why do we even have to find x?" Kristen groaned as her friends giggled at her despair.

While Abigail began to explain the math equation to her, all Gabriella could think about was how Troy had asked that question eight months ago in the oversized dining room of the Bolton residence.

"… I think … that's the answer. That's why I got at least"

"Gabi!"

"Huh?"

"Is this right?"

Gabriella glanced down at her English homework and had realized they were doing different subjects of homework. She looked into Abigail's folder and examined the math question. "Looks right, yea!"

"Everything okay girlie?" Kristen nudged her shoulder while Abigail continued to tackle the math equations

"Yeah, I'm just glad I get to spend more time with my best girls"

"Gabriella! Phone!" Helen yelled from the kitchen as she prepared snacks for the girls before she had to head out to work.

"Got it Aunt Helen!" She yelled as she picked up the cordless phone. "Hello?"

"Gabriella! It's Aunt Lucille"

"Oh! … uh, hi Aunt Lucille"

"How are you? We haven't seen you around here in a long time"

"I am good. I just finished my algebra homework"

"Wow, Troy has been struggling with that algebra homework for days now"

"oh …" Gabriella felt awkward speaking with her previous best friend's mother, someone she grew fond of but was forced to stop speaking with due to her fallout with her son

"Anyways! My reason for today's call was that Bea's birthday is coming up and, I know you haven't been around in a while but she is insistent that we invite you"

"Oh my gosh, I would love to attend for Bea"

"Perfect! It's tomorrow night at our home at 6pm. The invite is extended to Helen. Do you want Uncle Jack to pick you up?"

"Let me just double check with Aunt Helen .… Hello? Aunt Lucille? … Aunt Helen said yes but she won't be able to attend. She will be able to drop me off and pick me up"

"Sounds good Gabriella! I will definitely see you there"

"Whats up Gabs?" Kristen asked as soon as Gabriella entered back the room

"Uh … Tris – Troy's little sister's birthday is tomorrow and his mom just called to invite me to the party"

"Oh … are you going?" Abigail glanced up

"Well yeah … for Tris"

"Isn't it going to be awkward … with Troy there?"

"Well … I guess so, but I'm going for Tris so I won't let him affect that"

"You go girl" Abigail teased.

The night of Beatrice's eighth birthday party, the atmosphere was in full swing. There were a handful of seven/eight years old dressed in different princess costumes running around with props in their hands. The adults were standing around keeping an eye on their kid/s while nursing a drink in their hand. The other kids were hanging out in the living room watching a movie just waiting for the night to be over.

Every 15 minutes when the door bell rung and echoed throughout the house, Beatrice would jump up and break her princess character and run towards the door where she would meet her mother with a smirk on her lips.

"Is it Gabi?!" Beatrice jumped up and down on the spot. Lucille peaked through the peak hole and chuckled.

"Sorry baby, it's Aunt Louise" she watched the excitement dissipate as she opened the door to greet Jack's younger sister. "Hi Louise"

"Hi Lucille!" she crouched down to greet the birthday day. "Happy Birthday Bea!"

"Thank you Aunt Louise" she groaned as she hugged her aunt and began to run off towards her friends

"What's up with her?" Louise laughed as she handed the present over to Lucille

"She's just waiting for Gabriella"

"Ahh the 12-year-old genius that was Troy's best friend but he was a jerk and now they don't talk anymore?"

"Uh … yea actually. How …?"

"Hey! I talk to my nephews!" the ladies chuckled over the teen drama as they walked towards the room filled with adults.

The sound of the door bell echoed through the front of the house. "Is it Gabi?!" Beatrice tippy-toed attempting to reach the peep-hole

"Chill out squirt" Aiden jogged down the stairs and slipped his phone into his back jean pocket. "I got it!"

He reached for the door and pulled it wide open to see the well anticipated guest Beatrice had been waiting for.

"Gabi!" the birthday girl tackled the guest.

Gabriella chuckled and crouched down to give her a big hug. "Hi Tris. Happy Birthday"

"Thanks! I'm so happy you're here!"

"Awww I'm happy to be here!" she handed the present to her to which she ran off with

"Hi Gabs" Aiden greeted as she stood up from under the door frame and he pulled her into a quick hug

"Hi Aiden"

"How you been?" he invited her in and closed the door behind her

"Good. You?"

"Ah … school is hard and training is harder"

"Oh you'll manage" she smacked him softly on the stomach

"Hey! Can you please check out something for me? Pleeeaassee"

"Is it homework?" she glared

"Yeah" he mumbled under his breath

"You're in advanced math Aiden! 2 years ahead of me to be precise!"

"True, but you're also a freaky genius … and a beautiful one at that" he winked

"Alright, alright. I'll try and take a look, but first I need to greet your parents"

"Oh, after you!" He held out his arm and bowed slightly. Gabriella giggled at his antics and tucked her arm underneath his as they walked towards the kitchen before pasting the living room filled with teenagers.

"Brie" from the dark, Troy jumped up from the couch disturbing the peace of the movie. The other teens shushed him and shooed him out of the way.

"Oh … Hi Troy"

"Uhh .. what's up?" he scratched the back of his neck as he felt uncomfortable seeing his brother and former best friend walk hand in hand.

"Just came to celebrate … like everyone else"

"Right … well maybe … we – "

"Sorry … I gotta go … say hi to your parents" she pointed towards the kitchen. She dragged Aiden along as she continued walking ahead. Aiden turned around briefly to look at his baby brother and mimicked an explosion with his opposite free hand.

"Gabriella!" Lucille interrupted the midst of the conversation she was engaged in. "Excuse me" she rushed towards her eldest child and the special guest. "I'm so happy you're here" she hugged her briefly

"Thanks for having me"

"Of course. We loving having you in our home"

"Gabriella!"

"Uncle Jack!"

"Thank goodness you're here, or else Bea would've had our heads"

"It's true" Aiden nudged her side

"I'm happy to be here. I love Tris and I'm glad to celebrate with her"

"Well you know the place so help yourself around –"

"Actually Gabi's gonna help me with something upstairs" Aiden chimed in

"Aiden" Lucille said with a warning tone "You know the rules; no one is to be upstairs when we have guests"

"We'll be quick momma"

"Alright, but I'll come looking for you both in 20 minutes"

Aiden grabbed Gabriella's hand and rushed up the stairs not minding the roaming eyes, including his younger brother.

"Aiden …" Gabriella chuckled as she stumbled on the steps "Aiden stop! I can't keep up!"

"20 minutes Gabi! You heard mom"

On the outside any of the guest would have assume that Aiden and Gabriella were a young couple looking for an escape but to Troy all he saw was anger and jealousy.

"Okay! This looks just about right!" After scanning through the math equations with the asterisks, Gabriella reassured Aiden that he seemed to be on the right track given that she had not yet learn the material in class but had studied the equations in the library.

Aiden who was juggling the soccer ball in the corner looked up and smiled at the genius who he had become fond of. He abandoned the ball mid juggle and walked over to the desk. He shut the book and shoved it the side and occupied the space on the table.

"Thanks Gabs. You're the best" He looked straight into her eyes and saw the blush slowly appear on her cheeks

"I am, aren't I" she boasted cheekily as she leaned back on the rolling chair and looked up at Aiden who was now seated on the desk

"You are" he laughed "Don't ever let anyone take advantage of you or take you for granted"

"You mean like you" she giggled

"That's different" he rubbed the back of his neck as he realized her jab at him

"I know. I'm happy to help you Aiden"

"And me only! If anyone ever bothers you at school, just let me know. I'll be sure to set them straight"

She giggled as he puffed his chest and nudged his knee as if to tell him to stop.

"Hey bro, are you –" Troy swung around the frame of the door and froze as he saw his best friend and his brother in his room by themselves. "Oh … Am I interrupting?"

"Uh no." Gabriella smiled

"I thought there was a rule about being upstairs while we had guests"

"We do." Aiden nodded at his little brother "Mom knows, she allowed us about 15 minutes ago –which we should actually be heading back down now. Gabi—" he jumped off the desk and gestured for her to take the lead

"Oh, thank you" she stood up and walked towards the door while awkwardly being sandwiched between the two brothers. She smiled and gave a small nod to Troy as she walked past her through the door and continued down the stairs without waiting on Aiden.

"Hey what was that" Troy abruptly stopped Aiden in his step by grabbing unto his elbow

"Take it easy bro. Just case you stopped taking to Gabi over your girlfriend, doesn't me I have to –or we have to for that matter" he spoke on behalf of his family.

"Did mom really allow you guys to come up here?"

"Yes Troy" Aiden sighed heavily as he closed his room door behind him

"What were you guys even doing?"

"Don't worry about it" he smirked and jogged down the steps and headed for the kitchen.

As the sun began to set, the cake was cut and the presents were ripped open. After another hour of running around and jumping in the bouncy house, all the kids were on the edge of falling asleep which indicated the end of the party. Beatrice was among the kids who began to give into sleep and so while Lucille was thanking the guests for the presence, Jack was tucking Beatrice into bed and the extended family helped with the cleanup.

After the backyard and inside of the house was emptied and cleaned, Lucille and Jack relaxed on the couch while Troy, Aiden and a few of their cousins were playing a scrimmage of basketball. Gabriella had been swinging on Beatrice's playset while nursing her half-eaten cake. After helping with the cleaning up she stole the last cake that was on the kitchen table and hid on the swing set as she waited for Aunt Helen to pick her up

A round of cheers erupted as Ben, one of the elder cousins, shot the basketball into the hoop. Troy caught the rebound and began dribbling the ball as the opposing team celebrated with slaps and claps. Aiden, who was defending Troy, had disperse from the celebration and approached his brother. Troy glared up at his brother in a competitive stare and began dribbling the ball in between his legs. He faked left and tried to go right, but with fast leg reflexes from soccer, Aiden easily stole the ball from him and passed it to Ben without stopping. The ball moved to the opposite side of the court towards the hoop. Before Troy could run off to catch up his brother grabbed his elbow and pulled him close. From the outside, it would seem like a brotherly competition of trash talk and distraction but between the brothers it was some words of encouragement.

"Troy," he glanced up and looked him in the eye, then he subtly turned his head towards the girl who was occupying the swing set "go and talk to her"

"No" he shook his head "I probably shouldn't, she doesn't …"

"She does" he nodded "now go"

Troy nodded and began walking to toward the swing set that was positioned under the tree house. He kept his eyes down and hoped that she wouldn't ask him to leave her alone, especially with how things ended the last time they spoke.

"Hey"

Gabriella didn't have to glance up to know who was standing in front of her. Just hearing his voice, she knew exactly who it was and who he felt.

"Hi"

"Do you mind if I join you?"

She shook her head and continued to stare at the plate of cake as if it was the most fascinating thing she's ever seen

"Not at all, it's yours after all" she caved in and looked up at the boy she thought she once knew

The swing set screeched as the metal rubbed against each other as the two teens rocked back and forth softly.

"Tris seemed like she had a lot of fun today" Gabriella looked up and watched the stars far away in the night sky

"Yeah … yeah." He nodded "she's so happy that you came, by the way."

Gabriella smiled and nodded softly as she thought of the eight-year-old who reminded her of herself.

"I'm happy that you came too" Troy mumbled

"Troy" Gabriella said sternly as she looked at his on the opposite swing. "You don't have to do this. I already told you I'm not mad at you. Ever since I was five years old, I've learn to live with the fact that people leave and things never stay the same so believe me when I say it really is okay"

"No Gabriella, it is NOT okay. It will NEVER be okay if you don't talk to me again or if I never get to hang out with you"

"You'll survive. You have been … you have great friends Troy. Friends who have been there for you since you could walk, you have a great big family, you have this big house, everyone in our grade wants to be your friend and best of all you have Mary"

"It's not the same without you"

"Well we don't always get what we want Troy"

"Forget everything, forget Mary. I miss you Brie, I miss talking to you and eating lunch with you and complaining about homework to you"

"You can't just forget everything Troy, especially not Mary. You made the decision to befriend me because of your parents. You said that for a reason and it's because you meant it"

"No! I didn't, I said it to get Mary off my back and I'm sorry you heard that"

"It doesn't matter Troy! It doesn't matter if I heard it or not, the bottom line is you said it anyways"

"Brie, I will break up with Mary if it means that I get you back"

"That's not how it works Troy! Listen –"

"No! From now on, I'm doing things my way and I want my best friend back and I'll do whatever it takes. So Monday at 11:15, I'm skipping lunch with the boys and I'll be at our spot, outside, under the tree waiting for you. If everything is really and truly okay, and you forgive me, I'll be there, waiting for you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **-4 years later-**

 _Troy and Gabriella 16yo,_ _Aiden 18yo ,_ _Beatrice 12yo_

Just days after passing his driver's license, Jack and Lucille had cashed in Troy's sixteenth's birthday present as a new Jeep car. With the promise of passing grades, babysitting Beatrice and helping with chores that involved transportation, Troy was free to drive anywhere he desired with the exception of informing his parents of his whereabouts. So on the bright Monday morning, Troy rolled into school in his new Jeep with sunglasses on his eyes, windows rolled down and his best friend in the passenger seat.

"Dude! I still can't believe your parents got you a Jeep!" Chad hopped out of the car and grabbed his gym bag from the back seat.

"Honestly man … neither can I" Troy chuckled as he locked the car and put the key in his pocket

"This is so sick! We can go anywhere we want, anytime we want"

"Take it easy Lebron, gas money doesn't come easy"

The two basketball prodigies walked through the front courtyard with greetings from cheerleaders, girls and friends from left, right and center. Chad jogged ahead to meet Zeke and Jason at the fountain while Troy slowed his pace and glanced over to the lawn that had was once a sacred spot to him and Gabriella.

Instead nowadays it became her spot and every morning just as Troy reached school he would see her sitting under the tree with a book cradled in her hands. Troy could tell what scenario she might be reading through just by her body and face expression. If the book was laid on the table and she was leaning over it she was reading a scene of suspense, surprise and anticipation. If she had the book sinking into her lap with one hand propped on the table and her head leaning into the hand, she was reading a sad book with a disappointing scene, but the one Troy enjoyed seeing the most was if she sat legs crossed with the book in her lap and a smile on her face she was reading a romance book.

"Hoops! Come on"

Troy shook his head and looked up ahead to see his best friends waiting for him. He glanced once more at Gabriella, who seemed to be reading a mystery book today, and jogged ahead to meet his friends.

"Hey Gabi" Taylor strolled up to one of her closest friend with her bag hanging loosely on her shoulder

"Hey Tay" Gabriella closed her book and glanced up trying to avoid the sunlight that was peaking through the leaves

"New book?" she shuffled unto the small concrete seat while glancing briefly unto the book cover

"Yeah, Gillian's new book 'Gone Girl'"

"Oh sounds mysterious"

"Oh vveerrryyy" she mocked

Taylor giggled and dropped her bag on the ground, "I wasn't mocking you"

"I know, I'm just kidding"

"What'd you do over the weekend?"

"Aunt Helen and I finally got everything packed up and the town helped us move all the furniture so now all we have left is a few boxes of clothes and just a handful of nights left in Eastmellow"

Taylor clapped her hands in excitement as she squealed in happiness. "I can't believe you're moving into Albuquerque! I never thought this day will come!"

"I know right." Gabriella finally packed her book away knowing that Taylor will not be leaving anytime before the first bell rang. "I mean it's been a bit easier getting to drive Aunt Helen's car to and from school but the other three years have been hell transiting back and forth"

"I know, now we can go out and you don't have to leave early to get home!"

"Okay slow your rolls. Just cause I'll be living in town now, it doesn't change the fact that I rather stay home watching a movie"

"Oh Gabi, you genuinely bore me" Taylor teased

"Shut up, you love me"

"That I do indeed, only because you're my best friend. Speaking of, how is Abi and Krissy holding up?"

"They're okay. I mean going to school here was one thing, i could still see them during the day oppose to actually moving here I won't be able to see them as often"

"True"

"Regardless I'm happy with the move. Aunt Helen deserves the position at Albuquerque General Hospital"

The bell screeched across the courtyard and Taylor and Gabriella instinctively grabbed their bag packs and headed towards the building. All the students were hustling through the hallway, pushing and shoving their way towards their class where Gabriella and Taylor was often lost in the crowd.

"Wooaah. Slow down Junior" A deep voice echoed in Gabriella ears. She was gripped by her upper arms in a tight squeeze, stopping her from colliding into the buffed chest of no other than Aiden Bolton

"Oh sorry" she mumbled and tucked her hair behind her ear as she kept her gaze on the floor

"Gabriella?" the tease in Aiden's voice was replaced with shock. Over the four year that Gabriella and Troy had broken all ties, Gabriella's visit to the house was immediately ceased. Often around school, because of their different personalities, Aiden and Gabriella barely crossed path but when they do there was a courteous nod or grin of acknowledgement and quickly they are back to shuffling down the halls for their next class or activity.

"Oh hi" she blushed as she looked up at the oldest Bolton, immediately taking notice of his dramatic transformation in body. No longer was he the skinny and lean kid who always teased her about her homework or her friendship with his brother. Now he was all muscle but still lean.

"You good? I haven't spoken to you in a while"

"I'm good. I'm sorry I have to get to class, I'm going to be really late"

"Oh! yes! uh can we please meet for lunch? I really want to catch up with you"

"Uh" Gabriella glanced around and watched as the hallway emptied out which only meant class starts in less than a minute. She didn't have enough time to consider the situation at hand. She nods slowly and looked up at his dark blue eyes.

"Yes. Courtyard, 11:15" She sprinted into her class just before the teacher called attendance.

Gabriella spent the next few periods thinking about what to expect from her conversation with Aiden. She hasn't seen much of, much less spoken to a Bolton in four years. As an introvert, she often took notice of her surroundings and thus she knew Aiden was captain of the soccer team and he led his team to earn the championship trophy back to back. His brother following close behind with being the star shooting guard of the winning basketball team.

Unlike, said little brother, Aiden had acknowledged her with little signs of a smile or a nod when they make eye contact either across the hall, in the parking lot or occasionally in the library.

Gabriella slowly approached her lunch spot with a tight grip on her bag pack and a brown paper bag of her lunch. Seated on the concrete bench was one of Victoria East Academy's star sports player. Slouched over with wondering eyes and wrapped up in his huge varsity jacket.

"Hi" She said uncertain as she placed her bags on the table. Aiden jumped up unto his feet and pulled her into a tight hug.

"How you been Gabs"

"Good. You?" they both shared the seat under the nice cool shade

"Not bad, I can't complain much"

She bobbed her head up and down slowly as they eased into a awkward silence

"Look, I know you and Troy had some fall out and I —"

"What?" she asked confusingly

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. Knowing my lunkhead brother, he probably did something to you and I never took the initiative to check on you"

"Noo. What happened between Troy and I was …"

"You don't have to defend Troy. I know what went down, unfortunately people talk and he _is_ my brother"

"Oh" Gabriella nodded slowly as she began to unpack her sandwich

"Yeah. So anything new?"

Gabriella contemplated on telling Aiden about the move, odds are he really doesn't care but the fact that he reached out to catch up she figured he probably does care.

"I drive now" she grinned and held up her keys

Aiden chuckled and acknowledged the keys she jingled "I also saw that. Although I'm not quite surprised, you were always ahead of the game"

"Yeah," she took a sharp inhale "I also live in the city now" she grinned shyly. Taylor was the only person who knew about Aunt Helen's job offer and their move. Besides the city of Eastmeadows, no one else knew and Gabriella preferred it that way.

"What" Aiden said gaped slightly "like for real? where exactly?"

"Acorn Avenue"

"No way, that's just two block from us"

"Technically four, we're just on the outside of the gates."

During the house hunt, Helen looked within the area that was close to the hospital and the academy. There were a handful of places that were situated just on the outskirts of the gate community of those who lived with a higher paycheque. Coincidentally, most of the homeowners living within the gated community had children whom attended the academy.

"Yeah well …" Aiden reached behind and scratched the back of his neck as a nervous habit. Once in a while Aiden often forgot how privileged he was to have hardworking parents who earned more than the average household. "When did you move?"

"Just over the weekend actually"

"Oh! that's awesome"

"Yeah I can't complain. Surprisingly the move was smooth sailing, now it's just unpacking and moving the furniture around" she groaned as she thought of the upcoming week of shuffling the heavy furniture and boxes around

"If you need some muscle, I'm happy to help"

"No, I couldn't ask you of that and … to be honest it might be a bit weird seeing that we haven't spoken in a while"

"I understand, but the offer stand"

"Thanks." after a comfortable silence while they ate their lunch, Gabriella looked up at Aiden "Could you please not mention my move to anyone. I'm trying to keep it on the down low."

"Yeah of course Gabs"

Just behind the courtyard was the basketball court that Troy and his friends would play scrimmage during any free time they had. After the fallout between Gabriella and himself, he suggested to move the scrimmage from the gym to the outdoor court just so he could see her at least a few minutes a day. During the first three months, Troy respected her space after he realized that she often went out of her way to avoid bumping into him. During their shared classes, she was often 2-5 minutes late from taking the long route to avoid his locker, and during any free period, she would hide in the library or her spot on the courtyard rather than joining the rest of the class just idling in the empty classrooms.

So in order to get his dosage of Gabriella, without confrontation he moved the scrimmage to the outside court where he could see her on the courtyard and ensure that she was safe. The only reason she hadn't dodged him yet was because she didn't even know he was there. Overtime she went to the spot during a free period, lunch or after school, she always faced the entrance of the school therefore she barely knew her environment behind her. Once in a while she would glance behind her when the winning team of the scrimmage game celebrated but her glance didn't last long for her to recognize who was on the court.

"Aye, aye, aye" Chad and Zeke danced in celebration as Zeke scored the winning basket. Chad brushed his shoulders and Zeke shuffled his hands in the air.

"And _that_ Sirs, is how you win a game of 21"

"Damn it Troy. We'll never head the end of this now" Jason groaned as he panted while leaning over and resting his hands on his knees.

"Sorry Jase" Troy's pants were heavier than usual, his legs gave in and he laid flat on the court with his right hand rested on his chest and his left hand blocking the sun.

Majority of their scrimmage games, Troy and Jason often took the win seven out of 10 games but today Troy was distracted as he saw his brother occupying the second spot of Gabriella's seat

"Getcha head in the game Troy" Jason chucked his shoulder and walked off the court and grabbed his bag as the bell echoed through the courtyard. Zeke continued to brag about his win to Jason as they headed towards the building. Chad towered over Troy blocking the sun and offered his hand. Troy grabbed it and Chad helped pull him up, they headed towards the side line to grab their bags. Just as Chad reached down to pull on the strap of his bag, Troy stood firm with his hand on his hips as he looked up and towards the girl and boy occupying the concrete seat.

"Hey," Chad nudged his arm and held up his bag to him "what do you think is going on over there?"

"No idea" Troy shrugged. "I didn't know she was talking to Aiden"

"Do you think … that they …"

"No. No way. Aiden wouldn't do that to me." Troy rejected the idea that his brother might be pursuing her, or worse be her … boyfriend

"Are you sure?"

"… yes" he hesitated "yes of course" he wasn't sure if he was convincing Chad or himself.

"Boys! … Dinner!"

Lucille shuffled around the dinner table while Jack reluctantly appeared from the living room still dressed in his uniform.

"Honey can you please grab the rest of the dinner in the kitchen"

Jack turned on his toes and redirected to the kitchen before sitting at the head of the table.

"Sweetheart put away your books please, it's dinner time." Lucille ran her finger through Beatrice's long hair and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"BOYS! Dinner" she released an exasperated sigh

The footsteps against the floor echoed through the house as the boys rushed towards the dining room. Aiden and Troy took their respective seats and Jack had placed the last place on the table and took his seat.

"How was work honey?" Jack looked up at Lucille as she began to share out the dinner equally

"It was easy going today. Mostly dealing with DUIs and shoplifting. What about you honey?"

"Just the same, Benny said to tell you hi and that Lauren and the baby are good"

"Oh! That's great, we should send them a care package. There must be a lot of late nights"

"Nothing Big Ben can't handle" he chuckled

"And how was school kids?"

The Bolton kids groaned and moaned and Lucille and Jack couldn't help but smile.

"Mom, can I sleepover Mary's house on Friday? All the girls are going and she just got the exclusive DVD set of Camp Rock"

"I'll think about it" she looks at Beatrice sternly, which usually meant one of two things; one, 'Yes, as long as you finish your homework' and two, 'No, you've been going to sleepovers every weekend'

"Boys?"

"Yeah Aiden, how was school today? … especially lunch" Troy glared at his brother who was seated beside him. Lucille glanced at Jack hoping to get a sign of whether or not if he knew what was happening between the two boys. However, Jack was also looking at Lucille with the same assumption that she may have known what was going on

"Uh lunch was good" Aiden looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow of annoyance

"I bet it was" Troy mumbled

"What's your problem? Are you stalking her?" Aiden challenged

"Her?" Lucille chimed in

"No!" Troy replied quickly. "It's just weird how you've never spoken to her but once …"

"Once what Troy? Just because you stopped talking to her and chose some dimwit doesn't mean I can't talk to her. She was my friend just as much as you were but the difference is _you_ messed up, not me"

The boys were now staring down each other as the tension grew and the table froze. Jack sat dumbfound and confused on when the boys shared the same interest in a girl. Lucille looked at her boys worriedly, she hated seeing any of her kids fighting but on the contrary Beatrice loved the drama that brewed between her brothers

"You didn't even talk to her in four years! and she **wasn't** your friend, she was mine …"

"Neither did you and some friend you are"

"She only spoke to you by default!"

"That's not what she told me today" Aiden smirked knowing that he was a centimetre from pressing Troy's explosive button

"Stop it! **Who** is _she/her_?" Lucille demanded

All of a sudden the silence engulfed the dining room. Jack glanced at his boys as they stared deeply into their plate. He heard his daughter giggle softly while Lucille demanded an answer again.

"Gabriella" the boys mumbled softly in sync.


	14. Chapter 14

"Look …" Aiden sighed as he leaned against the door frame of his younger brother's room. "I didn't mean to rag on you about Gabriella but she was my friend too."

"Yeah whatever" Troy rolled unto his back and continued to throw the basketball plush into the air

"You see, that's your problem there. You feel like if you can't be her friend, no one should. You think I don't notice how you basically threaten the guys at school if they even go two foot of her?"

The plush bounced off course and landed on his face as he lean on his elbow and looked up at his brother

"I'm your brother Troy. Others might not see it but I do and it's not fair to Gabs because you're the one that messed up and yet you don't have the balls to get over it and talk to her"

"Gabriella doesn't want anything to do with me!"

"She tried to defend your actions today! You see, YOU messed up but she was still trying to make you the hero" the tension between the two brothers exploded in the room and the vein showing on Aiden's neck was evident of his frustration. He ran a hand through his hair and slowly approached Troy, who started to succumb into fear

"Listen, I'm not here to lecture you. I'm here to tell you that there is nothing going on between Gabriella and I. We exchange a wave once in a while but today was the first I actually got to say hi to her. We were just catching up"

Aiden saw the relief flush through Troy who was now laying back on the bed.

"But Troy, if you're hoping to salvage any kind of relationship with Gabriella now is the time to step up. You've wasted four years and instead of just trying to talk to her you're creeping around the corners and especially on the court outside pretending to play basketball when in all actuality you're staring her down and threatening guys from approaching her!"

"What!" Troy tried his hardest to sound outraged by Aiden's theory

"Cut the crap Troy, I'm your brother I see right through you"

As the silence engulfed the two brothers, Aiden smirked in success while Troy glommed over how Aiden called him out.

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Talk. to. her" he enunciated each word

"But how? we haven't spoken in four years. Do I just approach her?"

"uh yea!"

"You know what's funny, I always thought that since we're in a few classes together the next time we would talk was because a stupid teacher put us in a group together" Troy chuckled softly as he tucked the plush basketball away

Aiden scoffed with a loud brief laughter. "What is this, a teen movie?" he teased "Seriously bro, just talk to her"

The days rolled by, and every morning Troy woke up determined to rekindle his friendship with Gabriella but soon it was the end of the week and everyone but Troy was celebrating. Everyday since Monday, Troy worked up the courage to approach her during his break of their regular basketball scrimmage. When Jason and Zeke took over the court for their one-on-one game, Chad would boost Troy's confidence while he mentally went over the possible phrases to start a conversation

"Hey Brie, how's it going?"

"Hey Gabriella, long time no talk!"

"Hey, sup?"

"Hiya"

… Hiya? It was then Troy knew he hit rock bottom. He had no idea what to say to her or how to even say it to her. Aiden made it sound and seem easy to 'just talk to her' but he had no idea how hard it was to even mutter a word in her presence.

Then the final bell rang and in the midst of the crowd rushing out unto the courtyard to mingle or catch the bus home, Troy stood defeated as he watched her swivel into her car and reverse out unto the road.

On the rare occasion, Coach Danforth cancelled basketball practice due to the bi-annual staff meeting. That meant one of two things: the captain leads practice or everyone got a day off to relax and catch up on homework. Today was one of those day that Alex, the basketball captain decided to give the boys a day off and so Chad and Troy jumped into his Jeep and sped off far from the Academy.

"I mean … Don't you think it's just a bit creepy that you've been watching her for four years and you still can't find anything to say to her"

"Yeah! I know man!" Troy rubbed his forehead with his right hand as his left hand gripped unto the steering wheel

Chad's chuckled over the music playing from the radio as Troy slowly drove through the neighbourhood between their gated community. He always felt embarrassed of living within a gated community when just outside those gates was just another community but of those with lesser fortune. He watched as parents walked along the side walks with strollers and small bag packs sliding off their shoulder and their kids skipping and running ahead. The occasionally teenagers would be roaming the streets gossiping, listening to music or skateboarding along on the concrete pavement.

Just before taking the left to the gates, he watch the slim figure of a girl bouncing on her toes. Her one strap should bag hung loosely on her right side. She occasionally stopped and bounced around while spinning and twirling and it was then that Troy realized she had in earphones and was dancing to the music. Chad went fly forward into the dashboard when Troy abruptly hit the brakes.

"Dude, what the fuck!" Chad rubbed his neck from the slight whiplash

"Look" he pointed discreetly at the girl on the sidewalk who continued to walk.

"Yeah, so?"

"That's Brie" Troy whispered even though he was in a car far from her and she had in earphones

"What? How could you even know that?"

"I just do"

"Why would she be on this side of town?"

"No idea"

"And didn't she drive?"

"Yeah"

"Ok you're officially losing it Troy. I am officially concerned"

"Dude, I'm not crazy that's Gabriella"

"Well here's your chance"

"What! no way she'll probably think I'm following her"

"You have been following her Hoops"

" … fair enough. Okay, get out"

"What! No way, there's another four blocks till we get home!"

"Chad! she won't talk to me if you're here, she'll think we're gonna bully her"

"WHAT!" Chad briefly wondered where and how these absurd idea are formed in his best friend's head "No, I'll just sit here and be quiet"

"No, get out—"

"Troy, look —"

"If she —"

"Just go and —"

"No I can't —"

"TROY! How about this, you get out and go talk to her and I'll take your car home"

"What, that makes no sense at all"  
"Look at it this way, you offer to walk her to where she's going and that way you have more time to talk, but if you drive it'll be 2 minutes tops assuming she's going to Taylor's or something"

Chad's absurd reasoning began to twist and turn in Troy's head as he watched Gabriella shuffle on her feet to the music.

"Come on Troy, I'm only suggesting this for your sake. I'm on your side bro"

After a minute of contemplation, Troy parked the car and grabbed his licences from the passenger's drawer.

"Okay. Get my car home in one piece please" He opened the car door and took a step out. He build the words of encouragement in his head as he slammed the car door shut. Chad quickly shuffled over into the driver's seat and quickly adjusted the mirrors slightly. He boosted Troy to build his confidence and off he went in the direction of the petit brunette.

Chad chuckled and shook his head side to side "Sucker" he slammed on the gas pedal and the Jeep lunged forward before Troy could rebut.

Troy glanced up as he took notice of how Gabriella was being bolder with her moves, not trying to hide them as before. Suddenly the realization that she hadn't notice him was a sign to him that perhaps this wasn't meant to happen but before he could retreat he heard the engine of his own jeep roar and disappear in the distance.

'Damnit Chad! I'm gonna kill you!' he thought internally making a note to plot his revenge but before he could hide in the distance his train of thoughts was broken by a screech

Gabriella shuffled to the left and twirl on the third beat. Just as she opened her eyes she could see the lean, strong and nervous guy she once called her best friend. Out of shock she screech and plucked the earphones out.

"Hi"

"Hey" she paused the music from her iPod and wrapped the earphones around it.

"…Hi"

"You said that already" she smirked

"Right … uh what's up?"

"Nothing"

The stood in silence staring at each other as people walked by and looked at them confused

"Sorry to bother you" Troy waved off and walked in the opposite direction

"Troy stop!" before she could even stop herself she ran towards him. "Would you like to take a walk? I'm just heading that direction," she pointed behind her that led towards his home "and that's where you live anyways"

He sighed in relief and tucked his hands into his jeans pockets and nodded excitedly. Soon they were walking slowly step by step and side by side in a comfortable silence like they once did.

"So … no basketball today?" Gabriella broke the ice hoping that perhaps something good will come of this walk

"No, uh … there was a staff meeting and coach let us off"

"That's awesome"

"Yeah"

And again they walked in silence. Then Troy stopped abruptly and grabbed Gabriella's arm

"Gabriella, I am really sorry about —"

"Troy" she paused and took a deep breath taking in her surrounding. The trees danced, the birds chirped and the kids skipped along the sidewalk, only the past could taint the presence. "Let bygones by bygones. It's been four years, this is our chance to start new"

"Agreed" he held his hand out to shake on it but to his surprise he was engulfed in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and breathe in the moment all he could. Then they fell back into a comfortable silent walk.

Finally putting the past behind them, as they walked in the general direction of Troy's house they began falling into an easy conversation as if no time had past. He filled her in on his parents, Beatrice and Aiden, school, basketball, Chad, Jason and Zeke and most of all, the things he did that he thought she would love and how he's made a list of those places so he could take her to on later date. Vise-versa, Gabriella had filled him in on that was happening in her small town, especially with Kristen, Abigail and Helen. With ease despite all the secrecy, she told him about Helen's promotion which prompt their move into the city.

"Wow, four years ago would've made it easier to get to school" Troy nudged her side

"Yeah maybe, who knows." she kicked the rock along the pathway. She stopped abruptly and looked up at the small one story all-American house. "Well, this is me. Nothing fancy with grand stairs or three levels" she teased

"Oh come on, you know it's not like that with me. I'm just …"

"— rich"

"—fortunate" he glared at her

"I'm just teasing Troy. You are lucky to have such amazing parents and they work like hell to give you all that you want"

"Yeah, well Aunt Helen does that too"

"No. Aunt Helen works like hell to give me what I need, not want. Though I'm not complaining … actually I would like my own car" she joked

"Your wish is my command … in about 10 years maybe. Hopefully by then the NBA is paying me millions"

"Oh you'll be so far in the game you won't even remember me"

"Never." Suddenly the tone of the conversation became serious. Troy and Gabriella stood at the beginning of the stone path staring at each other as the wind dances around them. "I was a jerk Brie, but i will never forget you"

"Oh" the realization dawned on her and her cheeks flushed seven shades of pink. She bit her bottom lip out of nerves and tucked her falling tendrils behind her ear. "I've gotta get in, lots of homework to do"

The disappointment settled in Troy's stomach as he realized that not only was this the end of their conversation but Gabriella wasn't going to invite him in. He decided to step back and watch as she gracefully strolled up the path towards the red front door.

"Dinner!"

Gabriella giggled to herself softly and slowly turned around on her toes. She raised an eyebrow at Troy, who was now rubbing his neck as he looked a nervous-wreck with a smile that was nowhere near his usual overly confident smile.

"What about it?"

"Maybe we can grab a bite later on"

"Oh?"

"I know it's super last minute and you probably have plans so don't feel obligated to say yes"

"Uhm"

"I mean I know this really awesome Italian restaurant; small, vintage feel, soft music — the kind of restaurants you like. I can pick you up anytime you like … once I get my car back from Chad, I'm still plotting my revenge but —"

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Okay" Gabriella smiled as she saw the breath of relief Troy released. "Pick me up at 8, you know where I live" she winked and continued her way to the red door. Once she was behind the red door she leaned back and sighed in relief. She knew it was only a matter of time they crossed path, she was just relieved that it turned out for the better rather than the worse.

When Troy heard the click of the red door which signalled that Gabriella was in the house safe and sound, he stood them flabbergasted by the time that past as they walked along the street. The situation he found himself in with Gabriella was unbelievable to him. He couldn't believe that after four years she would still talk to him, much less agreed to dinner. He released a loud sigh of relief and turned on his heel and continued down the street with the biggest grin on his face. Not even Chad and his tricks could dampen his mood.

Just as Troy trod up along the grand driveway, he saw Chad nervously pacing around the Jeep while his brother was unbothered juggling the white and black soccer ball. Still in a daze from his reunion with Gabriella, he didn't feel the slightest annoyed or angry that Chad had manipulated him and took his car. The soccer ball rolled off unto the side lawn when Aiden spotted his brother. He knew the look he saw on Troy's face, it could only mean what he hoped it meant.

"Did you do it?"

Troy nodded and screamed excitedly in silence. His brother smirked and pat him on his shoulder, and wrap his arm around his shoulder and gripped him in a tight headlock like when they were kids.

"Atta' boy. Now tell me why Chad pulled up in our driveway in your car?"

"Who are you right now? Dad?" a teasing chuckle accompanied his smirk as he ran his hands through his hair to tame the mess his older brother caused

"Long story short but this knucklehead actually helped by taking my car"

"Oh?" he should've known his brother would've been too much of a wimp to do it on his own. Then he surprised Chad and repeated his actions as he did unto his younger brother. "So you're the real knucklehead"

Suddenly the three boys were wrestling on the ground and jumping on each other's back while chasing the other down and holding his down. The scene of them childishly running around the front lawn was a true blast from the past, with conflicting sports schedules, school, chores, different groups of friend and other responsibilities the boys did spend much as much time together as they did younger. To anyone else, it seemed that the three boys were brothers where some has mistake Chad as an adopted son. However to the boys and their family they were just that, family by choice.

There was a weird theory that said, when girls grow up they become mature ladies but when boys grow up they become toddlers - totally reversing the cycle of change. Exhibit A - Beatrice stumbled out of the car with a gym bag on her shoulder and watched the three boys who she had wrapped around her finger since the day she was born, rolling around on the grass. At twelve years old, Beatrice was top of her class while captaining the volleyball team at school. She did all her homework the night it was given, studied weeks before an exam and passed all her tests. Her brothers on the older hand, 18 and 16, have yet to figure out how to do their laundry. Every night they both scrambled to finish an assignment due at midnight, every morning they're late for school and most of all they bicker about every single thing … even girls it seems.

"Come here boy, come here" she patted her knees as she looked doe-eyed at her brothers.

"Who are you talking to Bea?" Aiden raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, did you guys get a dog?" Chad looked over to Troy who shrugged his shoulders

"Why get a dog when I have three here"

"Hey!" Lucille scolded as she juggled her briefcase, Beatrice's school bag and a large brown paper grocery bag. "Be nice to your brothers"

"Sorry mom" she turned back to her brother only to be scoped up and thrown over a broad shoulder. Troy and Aiden scrambled up quickly to help their mother while Chad followed behind after placing Beatrice back on the floor

"Hey Momma, guess where Troy was today" Aiden teased as he emptied out the brown paper bag

"School I hope, unless there is a perfect logical reason why he wasn't;" Lucille raised an eyebrow at her middle child who was now frozen on the spot of packing the cupboards

"Oh mom, funny story …"

"Troy Alexander, where you somewhere else but school today?" she growled with her stern voice she often used in the courtroom

"No, no, no mom it's not like that"

"Well?" she urged him for an answer

"I was at school all day and coach cancelled practice so on my way home I saw Gabriella and we talked and apparently she moved into town, just four blocks from here"

"That's amazing, we should invite her and Helen over for dinner"

"Actually, is it okay if I skip dinner tonight? I invited Brie out to Amore's tonight as a last minute thing"

"Like a date?" Aiden teased as he bummed shoulders in an encourage way

"No, just as friends. Kind of like a start over"

"Mmmmhhm"

"Mom?"

"Sure Troy, just this once. Please let me know in advance later on"

"Thank momma, you're the best"


End file.
